


...und alles fürn bisschen Fidel und Molly Malone

by ChapeauRouge



Series: Thomas Barrows Leben in der Bakerstreet 221b [1]
Category: Downton Abbey, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapeauRouge/pseuds/ChapeauRouge
Summary: Mit dem Wissen Downton Abbey verlassen zu müssen, durchforstet Thomas die Stellenangebote und findet ein äußerst interessantes Angebot  -  in der Bakerstreet 221b...





	1. Das Vorstellungsgespräch

Thomas war nervös.  
Obwohl die alte Dame, die ihn an der Türe empfangen hatte sehr freundlich gewesen war, schien dies auf den hochgewachsenen Herrn im Salon nicht zuzutreffen. Er saß zusammengesunken in einem bequemen Fauteuil und studierte eine Zeitung. Wobei studieren die Tätigkeit exakt traf, er las nicht nur einfach die Artikel oder überflog die Überschriften, nein, er sog die Wörter mit einer Intensität in sich auf die Thomas schaudern ließ. Die Augen waren angestrengt zu Schlitzen verengt und der Mund wirkte seltsam verkniffen. Obwohl es bereits Mittag war, trug er noch Morgenrock und sein Haar in Unordnung. Sah so ein Gentleman aus?  
„Mr. Holmes?“, sprach die Vermieterin den Herren an.  
Nach mehreren Versuchen hob dieser den Kopf „Ja, Mrs. Hudson?“  
Sie lächelte, offenbar kein bisschen erstaunt über die verstreute Art des Hausherren und deutete auf Thomas. „Das ist Mr. Barrow, er bewirbt sich für die Stelle als Hausdiener und möchte sich Ihnen vorstellen.“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd und hob vielsagend und auffordernd die Augenbrauen.  
Holmes sah sich etwas hilflos um und ließ ein lautes „Watson!“ durch die Wohnung schallen. Aus einem weiteren Raum trat ein einfacher aber stilvoll gekleideter Herr in den Salon.  
Mehr und mehr zweifelte Thomas Barrow daran, dass er in dieser Wohnung am richtigen Fleck war. Nichts ähnelte auch nur im Entferntesten den geordneten Zuständen in Downton Abbey. Diese Männer waren keine Adeligen und keine Edelleute, konnte er solchen Menschen dienen?  
Andererseits lief seine Zeit in der einstigen Abtei aus und …  
„Sie sind also Mr. Barrow?“, unterbrach der Mann, wohl Watson, seine Gedankengänge, ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Entschuldigen Sie die Aufmachung von Mr. Holmes, das Genie geht leider mit Schlampigkeit Hand in Hand. Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mrs. Hudson, wie wäre es mit Tee?“  
Die Dame nickte und verschwand, Holmes verdrehte leicht die Augen, wandte dann aber wieder den Kopf zur Zeitung „Dann übernehmen Sie das, Watson?“  
„Sie bleiben hier, Holmes. Er wird auch für Sie arbeiten, also werden Sie ihn sich ebenfalls ansehen“, erklärte Watson ruhig aber mit väterlicher Strenge, während Thomas es sich in dem Sessel am Kamin bequem machte.  
Nein, dachte er, keine Gentleman. Keine Eleganz, kein Adel. Aber zumindest einer von beiden scheint Manieren zu besitzen.  
Die Anzeige der beiden war ihm ja gleich kurios erschienen. Zwei Männer, älter, doch noch in den besten Jahren, alleinstehend, zusammenlebend, suchten einen Hausdiener, mitten in London. Wer weiß, vielleicht handelte es sich nicht nur um leicht verdientes Geld, waren dies wohlmöglich Männer wie er es war? Teilten sie sich vielleicht nicht nur eine Wohnung, sondern lebten zusammen? Konnte er nach all den Jahren hoffen endlich Gleichgesinnte gefunden zu haben, vor denen er sich nicht verstecken musste?  
Die Bezahlung lag leicht über dem Durchschnitt und ein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss der Wohnung konnte bei Bedarf bezogen werden. Eine Großstadt, direkt zu seinen Füßen, voll mit Möglichkeiten zu einem Neuanfang.  
„Also Mr. Barrow, mein Name ist Dr. John Watson, das ist Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Wir suchen einen Hausdiener, ich denke, nicht, dass ich ihnen ihre Pflichten erklären muss, Sie schrieben ja, dass Sie bereits lange in Diensten stehen“, sagte der Arzt.  
Thomas nickte „Ich arbeite seit mehr als zehn Jahren auf Downton Abbey, dem Landsitz der Familie Crawley in Yorkshire. Ich habe hier auch eine Referenz des Butlers, Mr. Carson. Ich habe dort als Hallboy angefangen, war lange Zeit Hausdiener und zeitweise auch Kammerdiener für seine Lordschaft oder seine Gäste. In den letzten Jahren war ich als Unterbutler tätig.“ Watson nahm das Papier entgegen und überflog es.  
„Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie überqualifiziert sind Mr. Barrow? Wir sind kein großer, adeliger Haushalt, nur wir beide und Mrs. Hudson, die sie unterstützen sollen. Weder ich noch Mr. Holmes benötigen einen Kammerdiener oder derlei. Wir werden Ihnen auch nicht dasselbe Gehalt bieten können, dass Sie als Unterbutler erhalten“, warf Watson ein.  
Thomas hob den Kopf „Das ist auch nicht nötig Dr. Watson. Wenn Sie das Angebot in Ihrer Anzeige einhalten können, werde ich keinen Grund zur Beschwerde haben.“  
„Warum hören Sie nach mehr als zehn Jahren in Downton Abbey auf?“ fragte Holmes plötzlich.  
Mit dieser Frage hatte Thomas gerechnet und blickte ihn offen an „Ich weiß, dass es Kürzungen im Haushalt geben wird. Der Posten des Unterbutlers ist leicht antiquiert, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Ich wurde angehalten mich nach einer neuen Stelle umzusehen.“  
„Nach zehn Jahren werden sie einfach gekündigt?“,dieser scharfe Unterton machte Thomas nervös „Gibt es keine anderen Hausdiener, Angestellte, denen man einen lang erfahrenen Diener vorziehen würde?“  
Er war schlau, ohne Zweifel. Doch Thomas ließ sich nicht leicht aus der Fassung bringen, nicht nach all der Zeit.  
„Ich werde keineswegs hinausgeworfen Mr. Holmes, man hat mir ausreichend Zeit zugestanden um eine neue Stelle zu finden. Ich gebe allerdings zu des Landlebens überdrüssig zu sein und froh zu sein, die Chance zu bekommen nach London zu ziehen. Zudem wäre es ein Rückschritt für mich, im selben Haushalt wieder den Posten eines Hausdieners oder gar Hallboys annehmen zu müssen, in welchem ich bereits Unterbutler war. Wie ich es verstehe, würde ich hier, abgesehen von Mrs. Hudson selbstständig arbeiten und mich um ihr Wohl kümmern. Dieser Aspekt gefällt mir herausragend gut“, erklärte Thomas und war stolz auf sich, sich so elegant herausgewunden zu haben.  
„Sie hatten in Downton Abbey also Probleme mit ihrem Vorgesetzten?“ entgegnete Holmes unumwunden.  
Thomas Lächeln gefror. Waren seine Formulierungen so durchschaubar? „Mr. Carson und ich waren vielleicht nicht stets einer Meinung, aber dies hat unsere Arbeit nie beeinträchtigt“, erklärte er.  
Holmes wollte gerade erneut ansetzen als Mrs. Hudson mit Tee eintrat und servierte.  
„Haben Sie die Referenz schon gelesen Dr. Watson? Er hat schon dem Hochadel gedient. Mr. Barrow würde ihre unterschiedlichen Gäste bestimmt besser bedienen können als ich. Ich bin doch immer so unsicher wenn sie adeligen Besuch haben, Mr. Holmes, das dürfte für Mr. Barrow kein Problem sein“, begann Mrs. Hudson und warf nun Watson auffordernde Blicke zu.  
Thomas sah von der Haushälterin zu Watson dann zu Holmes „Ich bin es tatsächlich gewohnt dem Hochadel zu dienen, Mrs. Hudson. Sie haben Bekannte in Adelskreisen Mr. Holmes?“  
„Klienten, keine Bekannten“, gab dieser zurück „Und keiner von denen hat sich bislang über Sie oder ihre Bewirtschaftung beschwert Mrs. Hudson. Ich verstehe nicht wieso wir überhaupt einen Hausdiener brauchen…“  
Watson schnaufte verärgert aus „Holmes, darüber haben wir schon gesprochen und wir werden das nicht mehr diskutieren. Was soll Mr. Barrow denken, wenn wir hier zanken wie die Fischweiber.“  
Der Unterbutler von Downton Abbey fühlte sich zusehends unwohl in seiner Haut, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und zeigte sein distanziertes Lächeln „Darf ich fragen weshalb sie sich dazu entschlossen haben einen Hausdiener anzustellen? Mir scheint Mr. Holmes ist sich dessen ebenfalls nicht sicher.“  
Mrs. Hudson warf Holmes böse Blicke zu und begann zu erzählen „Das ist meinetwegen Mr. Barrow, ich habe mich um die Herren gekümmert seit sie vor vielen Jahren in diese Wohnung zogen. Das war auch lange Zeit genug. Seit Mr. Holmes durch die Kolumne des Doktors immer berühmter geworden ist (Holmes hüstelte etwas wie „pah!“), gehen bei uns immer mehr Menschen ein und aus. Auch hochrangige Politiker, der Adel und reiche Leute. Es gibt immer mehr Arbeit im Haus und, ich muss es zugeben, ich werde auch nicht jünger. Die vielen Treppen jeden Tag immer wieder auf und ab zu laufen, allein bei einem Besucher muss ich drei oder viermal rauf und runter! Also haben wir uns entschieden einen Hausdiener zu holen der mir Empfang, Servieren und solche Sachen abnimmt. Das Kochen und den Haushalt mache ich nach wie vor, aber die ganzen Geschichten mit Mr. Holmes Besuchern… das wird mir zu viel. Sie würden sich auch um die Botengänge zur Post und ähnliches kümmern müssen, ist das in Ordnung Mr. Barrow?“  
Was für Besucher oder Klienten sind das? Was ist das nur für ein Mann? Was für eine Kolumne? Thomas wurde zunehmend verwirrter.  
„Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich zudem auf ihre absolute Geheimhaltung bestehen muss? Meine Klienten müssen sich darauf verlassen können, dass nicht nur ihre Geschichten, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass sie meinen Rat suchen, diese Räume nicht verlässt. Ist Ihnen das klar, Mr. Barrow?“  
Thomas nickte und musste nun fragen „Aber welche Tätigkeit üben Sie denn aus, Mr. Holmes? Ich verstehe nicht was das für Klienten sind, die sie empfangen!“  
Drei Augenbrauenpaare schnellten synchron nach oben und Sherlock Holmes begann schallend zu lachen „Da gibt es doch jemand der ihre Geschichten nicht kennt Watson! Ein äußerst sympathischer Zug, Barrow, dass Sie noch nie von mir gehört haben.“ er kicherte noch kurz in sich hinein, dann wurde er ernst. „Ich habe einen äußerst ungewöhnlichen Beruf Mr. Barrow, ich bin wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt der ihn ausübt. Ich bin beratender Detektiv“, erklärte er dann. Bevor Thomas nachfragen konnte, sprach er weiter „Und nein, ich bin kein Privatdetektiv, davon gibt es ja genügend. Ich bin der zu dem alle diese Leute, Detektive, Scotland Yard, die Polizei kommen, wenn sie nicht mehr weiterwissen. Sie legen mir alle Tatsachen vor, in manchen Fällen suche ich auch Tatorte auf, und ich kann ihnen anhand meines Wissens und meiner Begabung zur Deduktion den richtigen Weg weisen. Dr. Watson hat, als wir zusammenzogen, begonnen einige dieser Fälle zu protokolieren und in Form von Detektivgeschichten zu veröffentlichen, weshalb mir, gerade in London und Umgebung eine gewisse Bekanntheit zu Eigen geworden ist. Ich bin nicht wählerisch in meinen Klientel. Von den ärmsten bis zu den reichsten Menschen, kann jeder meinen Rat suchen und wenn sein Fall interessant erscheint übernehme ich ihn. Von Ihnen erwarte ich, dass Sie jeden meiner Kunden mit dem gleichen Respekt und der gleichen Höflichkeit behandeln, ob es sich um Schuhputzer, Krämer oder den König von Dänemark handelt. Während jemand zur Besprechung in meinem Salon ist werden Sie diesen nicht betreten, außer ich oder Dr. Watson läuten nach Ihnen. Wir erwarten absolute Diskretion zu meinen Kunden, Fällen oder allem was im Haus passiert.“ Sein Blick wurde bohrend „Ich habe Feinde Mr. Barrow, ich habe gefährliche Männer hinter Gittern und an den Galgen gebracht. Es ist gut möglich, dass man versuchen wird sie auszufragen. Zu meiner Person, meinen Gewohnheiten. Man wird sie vielleicht bestechen wollen. Kann ich mich auf ihre Integrität verlassen Mr. Barrow?“  
Thomas schluckte. Keiner der Domestiken in Downton hätte ihn wohl als vertrauenswürdig oder integer bezeichnet. Zur Hölle, er würde sich selbst nicht vertrauen, müsste er es tun. Aber er brauchte diese Stelle, sie war leicht, sie war mitten in London und nicht schlecht bezahlt. Er würde neu anfangen können. Also straffte er seine Schultern und sah Sherlock Holmes direkt in die Augen „Absolut Mr. Holmes, das können Sie.“

Der Rest des Gespräches verlief sich in Formalitäten. Wann Mr. Barrow beginnen, welche Kleidung er tragen würde. Der Bezug der kleinen Kammer im Erdgeschoss. Wann er Ausgang hatte und wann er seinen Lohn erhalten würde.  
Alles in allem hatte das Gespräch seine Angespanntheit verloren und durch Watsons Höflichkeit und Mrs. Hudson freundliche Art fühlte sich Thomas bald etwas wohler. Nur Holmes, der inzwischen wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft war, beteiligte sich nicht mehr an den Gespräch.  
Thomas fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, als er die Bakerstreet 221 verließ. Mrs. Hudson drückte ihm ein letztes Mal die Hand und versicherte ihm, wie froh sie sei nun endlich Unterstützung zu haben und dann gleich so einen Glücksgriff, wie sie erleichtert lachend sagte. Der Unterbutler hatte aus verschiedenen Kommentaren herausgehört, dass er wohl nicht der erste Bewerber gewesen war und Mr. Holmes die meisten Bewerber ziemlich schnell aus der Wohnung komplementiert hatte.  
Bis zum nächsten Zug nach York war noch reichlich Zeit, Thomas beschloss also den Pub zu besuchen in welchem Jimmy nun arbeitete. Er hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er sich in London vorstellte und vielleicht auf ein Bier vorbeikommen würde.  
Das Pub war überschaubar aber nicht schlecht besucht, so brauchte Thomas nicht lange um den einstigen Hausdiener zu finden. Jimmy hatte sich verändert, sein keckes Grinsen war aus dem hübschen Gesicht verschwunden, seine kokette und immer etwas flirtende Art war einem Ernst gewichen, der Thomas wenig gefiel. Seine Briefe hatten Thomas bereits vermuten lassen, dass der charmante Beau sich verändert hatte, dennoch war er etwas schockiert als er ihn schwitzend, schwerfällig und miesgelaunt hinter der Theke hantieren sah, auf irgendetwas in seiner linken Backe kauend.  
Er ging auf ihn zu und bestellte so arglos er konnte „Ich hätte gern ein Bier.“  
„Und ich meine Ruhe und Whiskey-Soda. Sonst noch was?“ Jimmy sah auf und sofort änderte sich die miesgelaunte Visage in ein erstauntes Lächeln. „Thomas! Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht!“ er kam hinter der Theke vor und umarmte den anderen Mann kurz, schlug ihm auf den Rücken und warf ihm ein anerkennendes Lächeln zu „Gut siehst du aus, aber immer noch bleich wie Lady Ediths Knie!“ Er grinste und da war er wieder, der charmante Flirt dem Thomas damals so verfallen war.  
„Ich würde dir ja dasselbe sagen, Jimmy, aber in deiner Livree hast du eine bessere Figur gemacht“, gab er zurück und sah den jungen Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an „Carson würde dich so nicht mal mehr den Dienstbodeneingang reinkommen lassen.“  
Jimmy lachte schallend „Das stimmt. Aber es ist nur der Job tagsüber. Nachts spiele ich in einem Club, da geht’s gediegener zu. Aber erzähl, wie lief es? Machen wir beide bald London unsicher?“  
Thomas grinste breit und nickte „Ich glaube ich habe den seltsamsten Arbeitgeber der Stadt gefunden. Aber wer weiß, es ist eine Chance, Jimmy.“  
Der junge Mann ging hinter die Theke und bedeutete Thomas sich zu setzen. Während er ein Bier zapfte, führten sie ihr Gespräch fort „Wie meinst du das? Wo hast du dich vorgestellt?“  
Thomas zog einen der wackeligen Barstühle heran und setzte sich „Ein Dr. Watson und Sherlock Holmes, zwei Männer die…“  
Jimmy riss die Augen auf und sah ihn ungläubig an „Dr. Watson und Sherlock Holmes? Wirklich?“  
„Du kennst sie?“  
„Nicht persönlich“, erklärte der Kellner „aber die beiden sind eine Berühmtheit! Seit Jahren veröffentlicht Dr. Watson Kriminalfälle die Holmes gelöst hat in einer Kolumne in der Zeitung. Er ist ein Genie, Thomas, der jeden durchschaut und allen Verbrechern auf die Spur kommt! Es wundert mich, dass du noch nie von ihnen gehört hast, Daisy hat die Geschichten geliebt! Eine Spur in Scharlachrot, Die tanzenden Männlein oder Das Muscgrave-Ritual, wenn nur die Hälfte davon stimmt, ist er der schlauste Mensch Englands!“ Jimmys Augen leuchteten als er ihm das Bier reichte. „Er hat diese Technik mit der er jeden durchschauen kann, weißt du. Er kann nur anhand von Beobachtungen all deine Geheimnisse heraus…“ der junge Mann verstummte und Thomas lief es kalt über den Rücken.  
„So so… du denkst er könnte alles über mich herausfinden?“ flüsterte Thomas und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht was davon nur Übertreibungen oder Wahrheit ist. Aber er muss verdammt was auf dem Kasten haben. Frag doch Daisy, sie hat die Geschichten die in der Zeitung waren immer gesammelt, vielleicht leiht sie sie dir.“  
Thomas nickte und starrte etwas verloren in sein Bier. Es musste ja immer ein Haken dabei sein…  
Aufmunternd klopfte Jimmy ihm auf die Schulter „Kopf hoch! Du hast ne Stelle in nem respektablen Haus mitten in der Stadt! Und in den Geschichten wird er immer als Menschenfreund dargestellt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du was zu befürchten hast.“

Als Thomas wieder in Downton angekommen war und von seiner neuen Stelle erzählte war Daisy schlichtweg aus dem Häuschen. „Sherlock Holmes ist der größte Detektiv von ganz England, ach was, der ganzen Welt, Mr. Barrow! Ich bring sie ihnen gleich nach dem Essen, oh, sie werden begeistert sein.“  
Die Lektüre begeisterte Thomas nicht in jeder Beziehung. Natürlich waren die spannenden Kriminalgeschichten aufregend und interessant. Gleichzeitig jedoch führten sie dem baldigen Hausdiener vor Augen, dass er es mit dem aufmerksamsten Menschen von London zu tun hatte, der aus Kleinigkeiten und den winzigsten Gesten seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse aufdecken konnte.  
Ein gebildeter Mann, mit ausgeprägtem Gerechtigkeitssinn, der die schlimmsten Verbrecher dem Gericht zuführte. Wenn er Thomas enttarnte, wie würde er reagieren? Lord Grantham und der Familie, auch Mrs. Hughes war es einerlei gewesen, doch wenn Mr. Holmes eher Carsons Meinung entsprach, so würde sein neues Leben nur vom Regen in die Traufe führen.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend legte sich Thomas Barrow an diesem Abend ins Bett.

Die wenigen Tage bis zu seiner Abreise verliefen schnell und ereignislos. Vor allem Anna gab ihm immer wieder gut gemeinte Ratschläge gut zu Mrs. Hudson zu sein und Freunde in London zu suchen. Der Abschied fiel Thomas letzten Endes schwerer als er erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich kam die ganze Familie nach unten um ihm alles Gute zu wünschen. Master George drückte ihm einen feuchten Kinderkuss auf die Wange „Alles Gute Mr. Barrow. Kommst du mich mal besuchen?“ flüsterte er und drückte ihm dann ein kleines Pferdefigürchen in die Hand „Das ist für dich, damit du mich nicht vergisst.“  
Die Kinder würde er besonders vermissen. Sie hatten ihm in den letzten Jahren Freude geschenkt und ihn zumindest für kurze Zeit aus seiner Einsamkeit befreit. Lady Sibby drückte fest seine Hand und sogar die schüchterne kleine Mariegold wisperte ein „Wiedasehn, Bawow.“  
Bescheidene Geschenke würden überreicht, ein Schal hier, ein frischer Tiegel Pomade da, aber trotz der schwierigen Zeit waren sie freundlich gemeint und Thomas fühlte sich unerwartet gerührt. Anna und Bexter schärften ihn ein regelmäßig zu schreiben und Daisy hoffte auf Berichte der Mode in London.  
Letzen Endes stieg er mit feuchten Augen in den Zug, einen großen Koffer und einen Seesack auf dem Rücken mit der Gewissheit die einzige Heimat die er kannte für immer zu verlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben. Lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat!  
> Der Titel wird sich noch in den nächsten Kapiteln erklären  
> Ich versuche mich bei den Sherlock Holmes-Charakteren soweit es geht an die Romanvorlagen zu halten und weniger an die Filme mit Downey (auch wenn sie Spaß machen).  
> Es ist meine erste Fanfiction, ich bitte also um etwas Nachsicht  
> Für Kritik, Kommentare o.ä. bin ich jederzeit offen und freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen  
> Das nächste Kapitel werde ich voraussichtlich Sonntag hochladen


	2. Das seltsame Leben in der Bakerstreet 221b

In den ersten Tagen war Thomas intensiv damit beschäftigt alles über seine neuen Herren zu lernen was es zu wissen gab. Von Mrs. Hudson erfuhr er von ihren Gewohnheiten. Holmes war ein Frühaufsteher, während Dr. Watson ein Langschläfer war. Das Frühstück mit den Morgenzeitungen (fünf verschiedene Blätter!) und der Korrespondenz musste im Salon gerichtet sein, für frische Getränke läuteten beide wenn sie aufstanden (Kaffee für Dr. Watson und Tee für Mr. Holmes). Während der Mahlzeiten waren die Herren lieber unter sich, sie läuteten wenn sie etwas benötigen sollten. Abgetragen wurde ab 9 Uhr. Falls Mr. Holmes zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts gegessen hatte (denn wenn er keine Fälle zu bearbeiten hatte neigte er wohl zu einer gewissen Lethargie), so musste zunächst nachgefragt und dann abgetragen werden.   
Für gewöhnlich ging Dr. Watson für ein paar Stunden in seine Praxis oder machte Patientenbesuche, während Holmes an seinen Fällen arbeitete. In dieser Zeit empfing er, wie Barrow nach nur wenigen Tagen feststellte, die merkwürdigste Klientel die er sich vorstellen konnte. Eines Morgens lief sogar eine Horde Bettelkinder die Treppen hinauf und stürmte den Salon. Hätte Mrs. Hudson sie nicht persönlich hineingelassen, Thomas hätte sie weggejagt. Die Dame hatte über seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck gelacht „Er nennt sie seine Spezialeinheit, oder die Bakerstreet Boys. Er meint, diese kleinen Rabauken wären gute Beobachter und außerdem würden sie niemandem auffallen. Er lässt sie oft Leute beschatten oder sowas.“ Anderntags war eine starkverschleierte Frau vor der Tür gestanden und eines seltsamen Tages war es Holmes selbst gewesen, der an der Türe schellte und verkleidet als alte Dame mit Sonnenschirm kichernd an ihm vorbeizog.   
Es war Thomas Aufgabe die Besucher hereinzubitten, bei Holmes anzumelden, ihnen ein Getränk anzubieten und dann auf Abruf bereitzustehen. Meist hatte Holmes im Anschluss an seine Konsultationen Telegramme oder Briefe aufzugeben.   
Im Gegensatz zu seiner Zeit in Downton hatte Thomas in London viel mehr Zeit. Dr. Watson war tagsüber meist in seiner Praxis und Holmes legte, wenn er nicht gerade Besucher empfing, Wert auf seine Privatsphäre. Dann verlor er sich in unterschiedlichen Studien, die er sprunghaft von Tag zu Tag wechselte. An einem Tag stank das ganze Haus nach Chemikalien, am nächsten ließ er alle verfügbaren Bücher über ein bestimmtes geologische Phänomen aus der Bibliothek bestellen und wieder an einem anderen lag er lethargisch auf dem Sofa und starrte an die Decke des Salons. Nachts konnte man oft die zarten Klänge seiner Geige hören.  
Er und der Doktor verreisten zudem hin und wieder, dann hatten Thomas und Mrs. Hudson die Gelegenheit den Staub aus den Kissen zu klopfen und die Zimmer der beiden Herren in Ordnung zu bringen. Wenn Ordnung auch ein zu großer Begriff dafür war. Holmes hinterließ ein Sammelsurium an Chaos und den kuriosesten Gegenständen mit denen er Dr. Watson regelmäßig zur Weißglut und unkontrollierten Wegwerfanfällen trieb. Mrs. Hudson erklärte Thomas, dass es bei Höchststrafe verboten war auch nur irgendetwas an einen anderen Ort zu stellen. Denn Sherlock Holmes behauptete zu wissen wo sich all seine Gegenstände befanden und sogar die kleinsten Papierfetzen konnten einen enormen Wert für seine kriminalistischen Untersuchungen darstellen. Einmal hatte die Haushälterin den Ofen durchforsten müssen, weil sie einen Schnipsel der im Salon auf dem Boden lag zum Verbrennen hineingeworfen hatte. In solchen Fällen lag es an Dr. Watson die Wogen zu glätten, Holmes in seine Schranken zu weisen und die aufgelöste Mrs. Hudson zu beruhigen. 

Thomas ging zunächst nur selten aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Er versuchte möglichst gut mit den Schrullen des Detektivs auszukommen, sich an den unregelmäßigen Alltag der beiden Gentlemen zu gewöhnen und ein gutes Verhältnis zu Mrs. Hudson und den Menschen aus seinem näheren Umfeld aufzubauen. Er half der Haushälterin wo er nur konnte, hielt ihr die Türe auf, half beim Kochen, übernahm kleinere Botengänge und verhielt sich so freundlich und zuvorkommend wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie war begeistert von ihm „ach Thomas, so höflich, freundlich und zuvorkommend! Ihre Freunde in Downton vermissen sie sicher schrecklich!“.   
Auch die Bakerstreet Boys waren ihm genauso schnell verfallen, wie die Kinder der Crawleys. Wenn die unhöflichen Straßenkinder in Erziehung und Aussehen den adeligen Sprösslingen zwar bei weitem nicht das Wasser reichen konnten, so gefielen Thomas ihre Findigkeit und ihre Treue. Die Kinder hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, frech wie Oskar und frei wie die Vögel unter dem Himmel kamen sie regelmäßig zum Rapport, wenn Holmes Aufgaben für sie hatte oder zu Mrs. Hudson, die immer irgendwo einen Kanten Brot oder derlei Dinge aufbewahrte.   
Thomas, in seiner feinen Livree und den blank polierten Schuhen nahm die Bande zunächst kein bisschen ernst. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich ihren Respekt verdient hatte und sie aufhörten ihm Zigaretten aus den Taschen zu stehlen, wenn er sie zu Mr. Holmes in den Salon führte.  
Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben wie er sich verhielt. Kein einziges schlechtes Wort, keine Intrigen, keine Lügen. Im Gegensatz dazu immer ein höfliches und freundliches Lächeln, ein harmloser Witz zwischendurch oder ein kleines Kompliment für Mrs. Hudson. O’Brien hätte sich totgelacht, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätte.   
Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch klar, dass er sich keinen Fehler erlauben konnte. Nach nur wenigen Tagen hatte er von Mrs. Hudson erfahren, dass die Geschichten genauso passiert waren, wie sie in den Zeitungen standen. Holmes war tatsächlich ein hervorragender Beobachter und sollte ihm irgendetwas an Thomas missfallen, sollte er ihm irgendeinen Grund geben einen Verdacht zu hegen würde er sein Geheimnis mit Sicherheit herausfinden. Und wer wusste schon, was dann geschehen würde? Wenn ihn seine Neigungen in irgendeiner Weise abstoßen würden, konnte er ihn schneller aus dem Weg räumen als Thomas „Zuchthaus“ auch nur denken konnte.   
Hin und wieder besuchte er Jimmy, trank ein oder zwei Bier und hörte ihn im Club mit seiner Band spielen. Die Clubs und Kneipen, die er vor vielen Jahren häufiger besucht hatte, mied er. Insgeheim waren es Treffpunkte für Leute wie ihn gewesen. Orte an denen bestimmte Stichwörter und Kennzeichen reichten um Gesellschaft für die Nacht zu finden. Die Orte, an denen er früher, wenn die Crawleys die Saison in London verbrachten, in seinen freien Nächten seine Liebhaber fand. Doch diese Zeit war lange vorbei, die längste Affäre, die Thomas je gehabt hatte war mit Philip, dem Duke von Crowborough gewesen und diese hatte in Tränen und dem jämmerlichsten Abschiedssex geendet, den man sich vorstellen konnte.   
Er nahm sich vor all diese Dinge von sich zu schieben, nicht mehr an sie zu denken und sein ruhiges Leben nicht mehr durch belanglose Affären zu gefährden.   
Doch dann kam Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, sehr kurz geworden und wenig Plot. Leider gings von der Kapitelaufteilung her nicht anders. Dafür gehts, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig, im nächsten Kapitel hoch her. Mitte der nächsten Woche dürfte das Kapitel auch von meiner betaleserin zurück sein und dann gehts endlich "richtig" los.   
> Natürlich freue ich mich nach wie vor über Kommentare und Anregungen! Vielen Dank dafür auch was das letzte Kapitel angeht!


	3. Eine verhängnisvolle Nacht?

Es war ein Samstagnachmittag, Holmes und Watson tranken Tee und aßen Sandwiches im Salon, Mrs. Hudson stopfte Socken und nähte Knöpfe an, während Thomas in der Zeitung blättert und rauchte. Als es an der Tür klopfte, erhob sich der Hausdiener und hob nur beschwichtigend den Arm in Mrs. Hudsons Richtung. Ein junger Mann stand an der Schwelle, die roten Haare unter einer Schiebermütze versteckt, mit Sommersprossen auf der Nase und einem etwas verwirrten Ausdruck um die Augen als Thomas die Türe öffnete.  
„Sind Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson da?“ fragte er.  
Thomas nickte „Wen darf ich anmelden?“  
Der junge Mann lächelte und zog die Mütze ab „Frederick Wiggum, aber sagen sie ihnen dass Wiggins hier ist. Dann werden sies wissen.“ In diesem Moment kam eine aufgeregte Mrs. Hudson an die Tür geeilt und schloss den Besucher wie einen verlorenen Sohn in die Arme. „Mrs. Hudson!“ rief dieser erfreut und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
„Ach lieber Junge“, herzte sie ihn, hielt ihn dann etwas auf Abstand um ihn zu begutachten „Ach wie hast du dich gemacht! So gepflegt siehst du aus und so gut genährt!“ Sie kniff ihn gerührt in die Wange und strich dann darüber. „Thomas, schnell, sagen sie Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson Bescheid! Oh, was für eine Freude! Nun geh gleich mit ihm mit Wiggins!“ damit scheuchte sie beide in Richtung Treppe und ging selbst in die Küche.  
„Und Sie sind?“ fragte Wiggins als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen.  
„Thomas Barrow, der Hausdiener“, erklärte dieser „Sind sie mit Mrs. Hudson verwandt?“  
Der junge Mann lachte hell auf „Bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn sie mir von allen Frauen in meinem Leben noch am ehesten eine Mutter war. Aber diese Geschichte hat Zeit.“  
Thomas nickte desinteressiert und klopfte an die Salontür. Mit lässiger Eleganz trat er ein und kündigte den Besucher an. Die Freude konnte kaum geringer ausfallen als bei Mrs. Hudson. Holmes und Watson drückten den jungen Mann, sprachen ihren Stolz aus und hießen Thomas sofort einen guten Wein aus dem Keller zu holen und Gläser für alle zu bringen. Auch für ihn und Mrs. Hudson, was den Hausdiener verwunderte.  
Als schließlich alle versorgt waren erzählte Wiggum oder Wiggins dem verwirrten Thomas seine Geschichte. „Ich war lange Zeit der Anführer der Bakerstreet Boys. Nun ja, aber ab einem gewissen Alter bleiben einem auf der Straße nicht mehr so viele Möglichkeiten. Nachdem ich so lange für Mr. Holmes spioniert hatte, wollte ich nicht auf die falsche Seite des Gesetzes wechseln. Aber mal ehrlich, wer hätte mich schon genommen? Ich war das räudigste und verkommendste Straßenkind das man sich vorstellen konnte, anders wird man nicht der Anführer der Bakerstreet Boys, glauben sie mir Mr. Barrow. Aber Mr. Holmes hat mir ne Chance gegeben, weiß nicht mal wieso, aber er hat mir ne Arbeitsstelle an ner Schule besorgt. Hausmeisterkram und sowas, aber ich durfte auch mit den Kindern lernen. Als ich dann Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen und sowas konnte, war es gar nicht mal so schwer ne gute Arbeit zu finden. Ich hab eine Ausbildung bei einem Händler gemacht und jetzt ne Anstellung in London gefunden. Da dachte mir ich komm sie alle besuchen.“  
Watson legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter „Wenn mir das damals jemand erzählt hätte, ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten! Umso schöner, Wiggins, dass aus dir ein rechtschaffener Mann geworden ist.“  
Holmes zog an seiner Pfeife „Er war schon immer ein schlauer Kopf, vergiss das nicht Watson. Du warst nicht ihr Anführer, weil du der räudigste unter ihnen warst, Wiggins, sondern weil du als einziger genügend im Hirn hattest um vorauszudenken. Ich hab gleich gesehen, dass du mehr kannst als reichen Spaziergängern die Börse abzunehmen. Außerdem wolltest du lernen, du wolltest immer die Hintergründe wissen, das Wie und Warum. Ich hab nie daran gezweifelt, dass du, wenn man dir die Gelegenheit gibt, das Beste daraus machst.“

Die Feier des heimgekehrten Sohnes, wie Thomas es insgeheim nannte, dauerte bis acht Uhr abends, dann musste Holmes alle bis auf Dr. Watson aus dem Salon scheuchen, da er einen scheuen Klienten erwartete. Mrs. Hudson zog sich zurück, der Wein war der alten Dame stark zu Kopf gestiegen, also räumte Thomas die Gläser und die geleerte Weinflasche ab und begann zu spülen. Wiggins taxierte ihn von der Seite und lehnte sich schließlich lässig gegen die Arbeitsfläche.  
„So fleißig Mr. Barrow?“  
Thomas nickte nur und stellte ein frisch gewaschenes Glas auf die Ablage.  
„Sind Sie immer so arbeitsam, Mr. Barrow?“ sein Tonfall hatte etwas Provozierendes, Neckisches. Es irritierte Thomas etwas. Worauf wollte er hinaus?  
Unbeeindruckt sah er dem kecken Rotschopf in die Augen und gab ein sanftes „Immer, Mr. Wiggum“ zurück und spülte weiter.  
„Rick“, erwiderte dieser und als Thomas nichts darauf sagte: „Oder Fred… also eigentlich nennen mich die meisten Wiggins oder Freddy, aber nichts davon gefällt mir. Außerdem hat man mich so genannt als ich noch ein anderes Leben geführt habe, also wenn Sie mich Rick nennen würden Mr. Barrow, dann würde zumindest einer mich mit einem annehmbaren Namen ansprechen. Nicht dass ich großen Wert auf Namen lege, Mr. Barrow, die sind ja … wie sagt man „Schall und Rauch“? Komisches Sprichwort, nicht wahr Mr. Barrow? Also was sagen Sie, ist Rick in Ordnung, Mr. Barrow? Mehr kann man glaub ich nich aus meinem … “  
„Verdammt nochmal! Es ist gut, ich werde dich Rick nennen, aber hör auf vor dich hin zu brabbeln!“, unterbrach ihn Thomas und warf ihm genervte Blicke zu. Der andere strahlte und grinste frech „Und?“ fragte er und legte den Kopf erwartungsvoll zur Seite. Die dunklen Augen blickten ihn treuherzig an und ließen Thomas an Isis denken, als sie noch ein Welpe gewesen war.  
„Also gut, du kannst mich Thomas nennen. Also, Rick“, er betonte den Namen besonders „Was willst du noch hier? Holmes und Watson sind beschäftigt, Mrs. Hudson hat sich zurückgezogen und ich…“  
„Und du möchtest schon in dein Bettchen Thomas?“ fragte Rick wieder mit diesem provozierendem Unterton, dann setzte er sich schwungvoll auf die Arbeitsplatte und hob mit gespieltem Ernst den Zeigefinger „Hör gut zu Kumpel, ich bin zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in London! Die letzten Jahre hab ich im Exil auf dem Land verbracht. Ich will feiern! Ein paar Bier trinken, Lieder singen und mich daran freuen, dass ichs geschafft hab! Und du“ er presste den Finger auf Thomas Brust „du Thommyboy kommst mit mir! Du hast hier grad ne ziemliche Nummer abgezogen, mit all dem Ja, Sir. Natürlich Mr. Holmes. Noch etwas Dr. Watson? Ich mach schon Mrs. Hudson… aber ich glaube, tief in dir da steckt jemand der heute Nacht mit mir die Stadt so unsicher machen kann, wie es in London nur geht. Also, bist du dabei?“ Ricks Augen glänzten.  
Es war schwer dieser Begeisterung etwas entgegen zu setzen, also seufzte Thomas und nickte schließlich ergeben „Alles, wenn du nur die Klappe hältst.“

Man konnte nur schlecht Nein zu Rick sagen, mit strahlenden Augen und erwartungsvollem Lächeln hätte er wohl sogar dem gewitztesten Händler die Butter samt Brot abgeschwatzt. Es war schlicht unmöglich ihm einen Wunsch abzuschlagen und irgendwo konnte Thomas sich gut vorstellen, dass er sogar Wüstenbewohnern Sand verkaufen konnte.  
Nachdem er aus seiner Livree in einen bequemeren Anzug geschlüpft war, brachen sie auf. 

Die Nacht war frisch und kühlte Thomas gerötete Wangen. Nach ein paar Bieren in einem Pub gleich in der Nähe der Bakerstreet lotste Rick ihn durch verschlungene Gassen und kleine Nebenstraßen. Die Gesprächsthemen waren bisher belanglos und recht harmlos gewesen. Thomas hatte von seiner Zeit in Downton erzählt und Rick von seiner Ausbildung bei einem Händler für Eisenwaren. Sie sprachen von Reisen, Thomas konnte mit seiner Zeit in Amerika trumpfen, Rick war in Irland, Schottland und Dänemark gewesen. Thomas entspannte sich mehr und mehr. Zunächst hatte er vermutete Wiggins würde versuchen ihn auszuhorchen, doch nach und nach bemerkte er, dass er sich ihm nicht aufdrängte und nicht nachbohrte wenn er Fragen, wie zum Beispiel ob er eine Geliebte hatte, nicht beantworten wollte.  
„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?“, fragte Thomas, als die kalte Nachtluft nun auch die letzte Wärme aus seinem Körper getrieben hatte.  
„Es muss gleich hier sein, glaub mir, es lohnt sich Thommyboy!“ erklärte Rick und sah weiterhin suchend in jede Gasse. „Ah, hier!“  
Während „Thommyboy“ noch über den Spitznamen den Kopf schüttelte, blieb Rick vor einem kleinen und unauffälligen Pub stehen aus dem laut eine Fidel und Trommeln zu hören waren. „Ich habs von meinem Chef gehört, hier spielt eine irische Band die ich in Dublin schon gehört habe. Da gehen wir rein!“  
„Den ganzen Weg für ein bisschen Fidel und Molly Malone?“ Thomas bemühte sich nicht seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
„Wirst schon sehen“, gab Rick fröhlich zurück und stieß die Tür auf.

Als Thomas am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich unerwartet warm und verschwitzt. Sein Kopf schmerzte und in seinem Mund schmeckte er noch das viele Ale, die Zigaretten und den starken Schnaps den Rick ihm irgendwann vor die Nase gestellt hatte. Er versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen und die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Dieses verdammte Zeug, fluchte Thomas innerlich und versuchte sich den letzten Abend vor Augen zu rufen. Er hatte getanzt. Er war tatsächlich in diesem kleinen Pub auf den Bänken gestanden und zu den Liedern der irischen Musiker auf- und abgesprungen. Er hatte gesungen. Wortfetzen, die wie „ring-ding-dideli-diladio“ klangen, sausten durch seinen Kopf und ließen das Pulsieren hinter seiner Stirn noch schmerzhafter werden. Irgendein verrücktes irisches Lied über einen Schotten und was er unter seinem Kilt hatte…  
Was war dann gewesen? Er erinnerte sich an Rick, der bei jedem Teil dieser undenkbaren Entgleisung an seiner Seite gewesen war. Irgendwann waren sie sich gegenüber gesessen, hatten sich ernst in die Augen gesehen und um die Wette unzählige Gläser dieses widerlichen Fusels vernichtet. Wer hatte gewonnen?  
Ein weiteres Bild drängte sich in seinen Kopf: Rick wie er sich vornüberbeugte und auf die Straße erbrach. Also hab ich gewonnen, dachte Thomas mit geringer Begeisterung.  
Und danach? Seufzend hob er die Hände um seine Schläfen zu massieren – und scheiterte. Sein linker Arm bewegte sich nicht und als Thomas die Augen öffnete wusste er auch wieso: Rick lag darauf. Ein nackter Rick lag halb auf seinem Arm und seiner Brust. Die ebenfalls nackt war.  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er war definitiv in seinem Zimmer in der Bakerstreet. Ein Blick auf den kleinen Wecker auf seinem Nachtschrank zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor sieben Uhr morgens war. Es war Sonntag, also hatte er noch Zeit. Sonntags musste er erst um acht auftragen. Also hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mrs. Hudson ihn in der Küche erwartete.  
„Nich bewegen“, murmelte eine raue, leise Stimme neben ihm. Blind legte Rick einen Arm um seine Mitte und zog ihn wieder an sich heran „Leg dich wieder hin, Thommyboy.“  
Nur kurz war Thomas versucht sich wieder in die angenehme Wärme von Ricks Armen zu flüchten, ihm war jedoch klar, dass Mrs. Hudson mit Sicherheit schon wach war und bestimmt kein Verständnis für seinen Besucher haben würde. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich wurde ihm immer klarer: Er hatte es verbockt, mal wieder. Und zwar phänomenal. So stieß er also einen unglücklichen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Haben wir…?“ begann er, brach dann aber ab.  
„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Nur gekuschelt und n bisschen rumgeknutscht. Deinem Hintern ist nichts passiert, wenn du das befürchtest“, kam es zwischen den Kissen hervor. „Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin!“  
Als ob das mein Problem wäre!, schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf. „Wie zur Hölle bist du in meinem Bett gelandet, Rick? Und warum haben wir beiden nichts mehr an?“ fragte er, obwohl er befürchtete dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.  
Ein frustriertes Seufzen, träges Aufrichten und Augenreiben später kam die verschlafene Gegenfrage. „Ab wann weißt du nichts mehr Thomas?“  
Der Hausdiener überlegte „Ab deinem spektakulären Rückwärtsessen?“  
„Wir sind raus, weil ich an die Luft wollte“, begann Rick „Es hat geregnet und zwar richtig geschüttet, wir waren nass bis auf die Knochen und ich wusste ums verrecken nicht mehr wo meine Unterkunft war. Also hab ich dich angebettelt mich mit zu dir zu nehmen, ich wollte eigentlich auf dem Boden schlafen. Und dann.. tja, dann waren wir bei dir und haben gefroren wie die Schneider, du hast dann irgendwas von Krieg und Körperwärme erzählt. Ich hab dich geküsst, wir haben uns ins Bett gelegt und das wars dann“, Rick gähnte ausgiebig.  
Thomas starrte ihn an „Du hast mich geküsst?“ Nun zumindest hatte er sich ihm nicht aufgedrängt, er würde ihn also nicht wegen unsittlicher Annäherung anzeigen.  
„Naja, du hast so lange davon erzählt, dass ihr euch im Krieg gegenseitig durch Körperwärme am Erfrieren gehindert habt und dass das sowieso der beste Weg sei um sich aufzuwärmen, da hab ich mir gedacht, ich kürze die Sache ab und geb diesen verführerischen Lippen was besseres zu tun“, damit lehnte sich Holmes einstiger Bakerstreet Boy gegen Thomas und drückte sanft seinen Mund auf das Gegenstück.  
„Und dann?“ Thomas Stimme war belegt und zwischen den Küssen kaum zu hören. Er fühlte wie sich Ricks Mund zu einem dreckigen Grinsen verzog „Zu mehr waren wir nicht mehr imstande, Thommyboy. Ich glaub jeder von uns hat mindestens ne Flasche Gin vernichtet.“  
Thomas lachte leise und erlaubte sich nur kurz diese unerwartete Nähe zu genießen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal einen anderen Mann berührt oder gar geküsst?  
Jimmy fiel ihm ein. Nein, das zählte nicht. Der Stewart auf dem Schiff nach Amerika kam ihm in den Sinn, doch dachte er grinsend, der zählte.  
Ja es war lange her, zu lange und Rick ein fantastischer Küsser.  
Ob er auch in anderen Gebieten fantastisch war, würde Thomas an diesem Tag nicht mehr feststellen. Als er den jungen Mann zurück auf das Kissen drückte und sich auf ihn legen wollte, drangen das Klappern von Geschirr und ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an sein Ohr.  
„Thomas? Ist alles in Ordnung? Das Frühstück sollte langsam aufgetragen werden“, rief Mrs. Hudson durch die Türe.  
„Einen Moment Mrs. Hudson“, antworte Thomas und versuchte leicht verschlafen zu klingen. „Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen.“ Rick starrte ihn unsicher an, der Hausdiener ließ seinen Kopf auf Ricks Schlüsselbein, welches ihn magisch anzuziehen schien, sinken und seufzte tief. Dann richtete er sich auf und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes „Du bleibst ruhig und in diesem Zimmer. Ich muss sichergehen, dass dich niemand gesehen hat und werde dich rausschmuggeln, sobald Mrs. Hudson außer Haus geht. Sonntags besucht sie manchmal die Nachbarin. Ich will keinen Ton hören!“  
Damit richtete er sich auf, zog sich an, richtete das verwuschelte Haar und versuchte mit Eau de Cologne und Mundwasser die auffälligsten Gerüche zu überdecken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da ist Rick! Ich bin gespannt, was ihr zu ihm sagt. Wiggins habe ich ziemlich geändert, in den Büchern kommt er nur selten vor und wird dann als "unapptitlich und unscheinbar" beschrieben. Das passt natürlich nicht zu dem Charmbolzen, der jetzt in Thomas Bett liegt, aber ich wollte keinen komplett neuen Charakter einführen.  
> Wer sich fragt an was für ein Lied Thomas in seinem Katerzustand denkt: Es heißt "The drunk Scotsmen" und ist ein alter irischer Kneipenschlager. "Molly Malone" ist ebenfalls ein irisches Volklied und gabs zu der Zeit auch schon. Beide Lieder kann man in unzähligen Versionen auf Youtube finden und grade das erste der beiden Lieder ist echt zum schießen!  
> Tja, was ist nun in der Nacht alles passiert und welche Folgen hat sie?
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass meine FF tatsächlich gelesen wird und sie Anklang findet. Ich versuche auch jeden Kommentar schnellstmöglich zu beantworten.  
> Die Fortsetzung wird am Wochenende kommen, wahrscheinlich wieder Sonntag  
> lieben Gruß  
> ChapeauRouge


	4. Verdachtsmomente

Mrs. Hudson war so rücksichtsvoll nichts zu seinem Aussehen zu sagen, denn obwohl er die offensichtlichsten Spuren der letzten Nacht beseitigt hatte, konnte man Thomas immer noch ansehen, dass er eine lange Nacht hinter sich hatte. Doch nichts was sie sagte ließ vermuten, dass sie etwas von seinem Besucher wusste.  
Als Thomas das Frühstück auftrug saß Holmes bereits im Salon. Nach einem höflichen Guten Morgen, Mr. Holmes deckte der Hausdiener schweigend den Tisch.   
„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Barrow?“ fragte der Detektiv beifällig.  
Thomas stockte kurz, fuhr dann aber unbehindert fort „Ja, Mr. Holmes, natürlich.“  
„Kurze Nacht gehabt?“   
Die Frage ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er spürte wie ihm immer wärmer wurde, trotzdem versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben. „In der Tat“, gab er zu. Wenn er als guter Lügner eines wusste, dann dass man möglichst nah an der Wahrheit bleiben musste. „Mr. Wiggum und ich waren noch unterwegs in einem Pub. Es ist wohl etwas später geworden als beabsichtigt. Stellt das ein Problem dar?“  
Holmes schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, nein, ich bin froh wenn der Junge neue Freunde in London findet und nicht an alte Kontakte anknüpft.“ Er nahm sich die aktuelle Ausgabe des „Daily London Journal“ und schlug sie auf „Richten Sie ihm doch aus, dass er bald wieder vorbeikommen soll. Seine Geschichte interessiert mich außerordentlich.“  
Thomas nickte höflich „Natürlich, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe.“  
Der Detektiv gab ein leichtes Grunzen von sich „Das sollte wohl nicht lange dauern, ich nehme nicht an, dass er schon wieder gegangen ist.“  
Die Tasse die Thomas gerade mit Tee gefüllt hatte rutschte ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Erschrocken und schockiert sah er den Meisterdetektiv an. „Sir?“, versuchte er so verwirrt wie möglich zu fragen. Es misslang.  
„Stellen Sie meine Intelligenz nicht infrage, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich nicht wüsste wer sich in meinem Haus aufhält, Barrow“, bellte er „Wobei es nicht viel Intelligenz benötigt, bei dem Lärm, den sie beide veranstaltet haben. Sie können froh sein, dass Mrs. Hudson über einen tiefen Schlaf verfügt und ich Watson davon abhalten konnte seinen Armeerevolver zu zücken.“  
Thomas fixierte die zerbrochene Tasse am Boden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es schief lief, es war ihm doch von Anfang an klar gewesen sein! Dass es aber schon nach den ersten Wochen so weit war, konnte er als neuen Rekord verbuchen.  
„Mr. Wiggum war sehr betrunken und wusste die Adresse seiner Unterkunft nicht mehr. Da Sie ihn am Nachmittag so freundlich empfangen hatten, dachte ich, es wäre in Ordnung ihn die Nacht über zu beherbergen“, erklärte er „Ich bitte in aller Form um Verzeihung, Mr. Holmes. Glauben Sie mir, ich hätte keinesfalls jemand unbekannten in ihr Haus gelassen. Ich… ich… werde dann wohl meine Sachen packen.“  
Er kniete sich hin um die Scherben aufzuheben.  
„Das ist nicht nötig Barrow. Sie können in ihrer Freizeit tun und lassen was Sie wollen. Solange Sie nicht mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten oder Mrs. Hudson oder Dr. Watson in irgendeiner Weise schaden, ist es mir egal was Sie tun. Wir sind letzte Nacht nicht eingeschritten, weil ich Wiggins erkannt habe. In gewisser Weise hat er also mit meiner Erlaubnis übernachtet“, erklärte Holmes während er eine Seite in der Zeitung umblätterte.   
Nun klappte Thomas die Kinnlade endgültig hinunter „Danke, Sir. Ich weiß nicht was…“  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Barrow. Nun seien Sie so gut, bringen mir eine neue Tasse und geben dem armen Wiggins ein Frühstück. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ein herzhaftes Essen vertragen kann.“ Holmes nahm eine Toastscheibe aus dem Korb „Und Barrow: Das wird kein weiteres Mal vorkommen, selbst wenn es sich um Wiggins handelt. Ich schätze es nicht wenn Menschen die nicht zu meinem Haushalt gehören bei mir ein und aus gehen.“  
Als Thomas den Salon verließ liefen Tränen der Erleichterung über sein Gesicht. 

Mrs. Hudson beäugte ihn misstrauisch als er mit leicht geröteten Augen eine frische Tasse holte. Als er danach in die Küche zurückkehrte standen eine Tasse Tee und ein Tellerchen mit Scones auf dem Tisch. „Ist etwas passiert, Thomas?“ fragte sie besorgt.  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, er wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ein leises Geräusch ihre Ruhe störte. Leise, aber regelmäßig drangen tiefe brummende Schnarchgeräusche in die Küche. Die Vermieterin sah sich erschrocken um und blickte dann in Thomas schuldbewusstes Gesicht „Sie haben doch wohl niemanden bei sich im Zimmer liegen, Thomas?“ Sie erhob sich vom Tisch und blickte ihn ernst an „Sie haben doch wohl keinen Damenbesuch mit in unser Haus gebracht? Das hier ist ein anständiges Haus, Thomas, weder ich noch Mr. Holmes oder Dr. Watson schätzen es, wenn Sie irgendwelche Affären unter unser Dach holen.“ Ein erneutes Schnarchen ließ die alte Dame empört die Augen aufhorchen. „Bei dem Schnarchen ist das bestimmt keine Lady, die da drin ist.“  
Wenn Thomas eines von O‘Brien gelernt hatte, dann das Schnarchen kein Privileg der Unterklasse war.   
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf „Aber nein Mrs. Hudson“, jetzt musste er wohl mit der Wahrheit herausrücken „Es… es ist Rick, also Mr.Wiggum, ich meine Wiggins.“  
Verwirrt sah ihn die alte Dame an „Wiggins? Wie kommt Wiggins in ihr Schlafzimmer?“  
Der Hausdiener versuchte zu lächeln „Wir waren gestern noch in einem Pub und … nun ja, Wiggins konnte sich zu späterer Stunde nicht mehr an die Adresse seiner Unterkunft erinnern. Sie wissen ja, er ist erst kürzlich in London angekommen. Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht auf der Straße lassen, Mrs. Hudson und ließ ihn bei mir im Zimmer schlafen.“  
Der Gesichtsausdruck der alten Dame wurde nun deutlich freundlicher „Ach Thomas, sie haben ein gutes Herz. Der Junge soll ja nicht vom rechten Weg abkommen oder wieder auf der Straße schlafen müssen.“ Sie nahm seine verkrampfte Hand und drückte sie „Aber ihnen ist klar, dass derlei Dinge nicht gehen! Das ist immer noch mein Haus und auch die Herren möchten nicht, dass irgendjemand ohne nachzufragen hier schläft! Das ist ihnen doch klar?“  
Thomas nickte „Natürlich, Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson sind überdies informiert. Es war nur sehr spät und ich wollte Sie nicht wecken. Das wird mit Sicherheit nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Sehr gut“, Mrs. Hudson klatschte in die Hände „Und nun wecken Sie den Schläfer und ich mache uns ein ordentliches Frühstück.“

Das ist ja nochmal gut gegangen, dachte Thomas als er in sein Zimmer ging um Rick zu wecken. Holmes und Watson hatten anscheinend nur gesehen, dass er Rick in die Wohnung gelassen hatte.   
Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte! Aber er wusste nicht mehr wie sie beide nachhause gekommen waren, wann sie sich geküsst hatten und was sie außerhalb seines Zimmers getan hatten. 

Sein Zimmer stank grauenhaft. Ausdünstungen von Alkohol, die nassen Klamotten, die sie achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen hatten, und noch der leise Dunst von Zigaretten. Er öffnete das kleine Fenster und ließ frische Luft herein. Das Schnarchen endete abrupt und die Silhouette unter der Bettdecke wurde immer kleiner.   
„Du bist grausam Thommyboy“, ein raues Krächzen das nur entfernt an Ricks lebhafte Stimme erinnerte kam aus dem Bett.   
Thomas setzte sich an die Bettkante und zog die Decke von Ricks Kopf „Mrs. Hudson will dass du zum Frühstück kommst.“  
Der junge Mann war zu müde um richtig zu verstehen „Was? Wieso?“  
„Dein Schnarchen war laut genug um halb London zu wecken. Außerdem haben Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson uns gestern gehört. Das ganze Haus weiß also Bescheid, dass du heute Nacht hier warst“, erklärte Thomas.  
Mit einem Satz saß Rick senkrecht „Oh scheiße“, fluchte er „Und jetzt? Wissen sie…? Ich meine… Hast du…?“ er brach ab und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Beruhig dich. So wies aussieht wissen sie nur, dass du hier geschlafen hast. Wofür ich eine ziemliche Predigt erhalten habe.“ Nun ja, so schlimm war sie nicht gewesen. „Nun ja, Mrs. Hudson war ganz froh, dass du nicht auf der Straße geschlafen hast und will dir jetzt Frühstück machen.“  
Mit einem erleichterten Lachen ließ Rick sich zurückfallen „Oh Mann, ich hab uns schon auf dem Weg ins Zuchthaus gesehen. Oh verdammt, Thommyboy, ich werd‘ zu alt für den Scheiß.“

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück (Wiggins konnte beim besten Willen nichts hinunterbringen) hatte sich der Übernachtungsgast verabschiedet. Später hatte Thomas eine kurze Notiz auf seinem Bett gefunden.

Lass uns das wiederholen, Thommyboy!  
Ab 7 Uhr triffst du mich normalerweise zuhause an oder in dem kleinen Pub gleich nebenan  
Rick

Anbei eine Adresse in Whitechapel. Schnell stopfte Thomas den Zettel zwischen seine Wäsche und schwor sich ihn nie wieder anzusehen.

Die nächste Woche wurde für Thomas zur Zerreisprobe. Jedes Mal wenn Holmes oder Dr. Watson ihn ansprachen, ihn nach irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten oder Wiggins fragten, wallte sofort die Furcht entdeckt zu werden und das Misstrauen in ihm auf. Nicht zuletzt wegen Dr. Watson der Thomas, als er wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall das Frühstück abräumte, die Hand auf die Schulter legte und verschmitzt lachte „Barrow, da haben Sie mir einen Schrecken eingejagt! Ich dachte Einbrecher kommen ins Haus als Sie und Wiggins die Tür reingestolpert sind. Ich wollte Sie schon mit dem Revolver stellen! Zum Glück hat Holmes sie erkannt, “ peinlich berührt wollte Thomas mit einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, da schnitt ihm der Doktor schon das Wort ab „Jetzt vergessen Sie das mal, Mr. Holmes und ich sind keine adeligen Herrschaften. Solang sie nicht regelmäßig betrunken zur Tür hineinfallen und Mrs. Hudson nicht wecken, können wir den Zwischenfall vergessen.“  
Thomas Gesicht schien zu glühen „Danke, Dr. Watson. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
Watson kicherte „Sie haben aber auch um einiges mehr getrunken als sie vertragen, Barrow. Ich hoffe es war wenigstens gut.“  
Der Hausdiener seufzte „Der schrecklichste Fusel den man in London wohl finden kann“, sagte er leichthin und hätte sich dann am liebsten geohrfeigt. Was sollte der Doktor von ihm halten?  
„Na, dann habe Sies bestimmt gebüßt“, der Mediziner grinste „Aber sagen Sie, haben Sie Mr. Holmes heute schon gesehen?“  
Froh das Thema endlich wechseln zu können, nickte der Hausdiener. „Mr. Holmes hat heute schon sehr früh um sechs Uhr das Haus verlassen. Er hat mich gestern Abend, nachdem Mr. Milverton bei ihnen vorgesprochen hat, angewiesen, ihm täglich ein einfaches Lunchpaket zu richten.“ Und in was für einem Ton! Holmes war außer sich gewesen und nach der Anweisung wortlos verschwunden. Zögerlich sprach er weiter „Er scheint wohl eine verdeckte Ermittlung oder ähnliches durchzuführen.“  
Watson blickte ohne große Verwunderung zu ihm hinüber „Ach ja? Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
Barrow zuckte leicht die Achseln „Er kam heute Morgen verkleidet in die Küche. Trug einen falschen Spitzbart und abgetragene Arbeiterkleidung. Dr. Watson, ich hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt!“  
Watson lachte „Ach, die Bühne hat ein großes Talent verloren an dem Tag als Sherlock Holmes beschloss Verbrecher zu jagen! Wissen Sie Barrow, ich kenne ihn jetzt schon seit Jahren und, wie ich mit Stolz behaupten darf, besser als die meisten Menschen, trotzdem würde ich mir nicht zutrauen ihn in einer Verkleidung zu erkennen! Wundern Sie sich nicht darüber, wahrscheinlich beschattet er jemanden.“  
An diesem Tag lernte Thomas also, dass sich Holmes theoretisch hinter jeder Mütze und jedem Schnauzer verstecken konnte. Großartig. 

Jimmy musterte Thomas misstrauisch als dieser erneut hektisch an seiner Zigarette zog, sich dabei verschluckte und hustete.  
„Also was ist los? So nervös hab ich dich nicht mehr erlebt, seit ich dich anzeigen wollte“, fragte er.   
Erschrocken riss Thomas die Augen auf „Bist du wahnsinnig? Was ist wenn dich jemand hört?“ er sah sich um. Niemand beachtete ihn und den jungen Kellner. Sie saßen in einem kleinen Pub, aßen zu Abend und tranken Ale, außer ihnen waren nur zwei kleine Gruppen von Arbeitern in der Kneipe, die sich ein Feierabendbier gönnten. Kein Spitzbart darunter.  
Jimmy schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf „Wer soll mich denn hören?“  
Der Hausdiener sah sich gehetzt um „Anscheinend ist Mr. Holmes nicht nur ein Genie was Beobachtung angeht sondern auch ein formvollendeter Schauspieler. Er könnte sich hinter jedem dieser Arbeiter verstecken.“  
Jimmy wurde ernst „Hat er denn Grund dich auszuspionieren?“  
Mit einem Seufzen wies Thomas auf die Tür „Können wir woanders hingehen? Wo wir unter uns sind?“  
Der Kellner spürte wie ernst es seinem Freund war und nickte „Ich wohne um die Ecke. Komm.“

Den ganzen Weg über sah Thomas sich immer wieder gehetzt um, nur für den Fall, dass sich ihm ein Verfolger an die Fersen geheftet hatte. Als sie die Türen von Jimmys Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen, sich gesetzt und sein Gastgeber ihnen beiden billigen Whiskey mit Wasser eingeschenkt hatte stellte der Kellner schließlich die Frage.  
„Also was ist passiert?“  
Mit einem Satz leerte Thomas sein Glas und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, dann begann er zu erzählen. Von Wiggins und wie er zu Rick wurde, dem Abend im Pub und dem Morgen danach, von Holmes Standpauke und dem Gespräch mit Watson.  
„Und jetzt hast du Angst Holmes könnte dir nachspionieren?“ Jimmy schenkte ihm erneut nach „Also für mich klingt das als hättest du verdammt gute Arbeitsgeber. Als ich mal mit Ivy ausgegangen bin und zu viel Bier hatte, da hättest du Carson mal erleben müssen!“ er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „sie haben dir beide gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Warum glaubst dus nicht?“  
Thomas kaute auf seiner Lippe „Weil ich mir nicht sicher sein kann. Möglicherweise hat er nur gesehen wie wir besoffen in mein Zimmer gegangen sind, aber ich weiß es verdammt noch mal nicht! Wenn ihm die Sache nicht ganz geheuer ist, dann wird er es herausfinden. Du hast ihn noch nicht gesehen, wenn er an einem Fall dran ist, Jimmy! Ein scharfer Bluthund ist nichts dagegen!“ Thomas schüttelte sich leicht. „Rick ist eine Art Protegé von Holmes, ich glaube nicht, dass er sonderlich begeistert sein wird, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass ich… dass wir…“ er unterbrach sich, als er bemerkte wie Jimmy das Gesicht verzog.   
„Aber er hat doch angefangen! Du hast doch gesagt er hat dich geküsst! Außerdem ist auch nicht mehr passiert. Und dieser Rick hat bestimmt besseres zu tun als ihm die Sache auf die Nase zu binden, also entspann dich!“ Jimmy versuchte zu lächeln „Der beschattet doch bestimmt einen Verbrecher oder sowas. Vergiss es und mach weiter. Es lief doch sonst ganz gut.“

Er blieb noch bis 11 Uhr, sie tranken, sprachen über alte Zeiten und neue, bis Jimmy schließlich der Kopf auf die Brust fiel und sein Glas beinahe samt Inhalt zu Boden gefallen wäre. Er arbeitet zu viel, stellte Thomas besorgt fest, und er schläft nicht genug. Das einst glatte, frische Gesicht wirkte älter und verbraucht. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter Jimmys Augen und sein Haar hatte den Glanz verloren. Sie gaben sich kurz die Hände und Thomas machte sich auf den Weg.  
Als er in die Bakerstreet einbog und nur noch ein paar Schritte von der Haustüre entfernt war, schreckte ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken „So spät noch unterwegs, Thommyboy?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langsam wird Thomas etwas paranoid :D nun er hat ja auch was zu befürchten. Homosexualität war zu dieser Zeit verboten und konnte mit Zuchthaus oder Arbeitsdienst (der wohl richtig übel war) bestraft werden.   
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar/Anmerkung.  
> Einen schönen Sonntag  
> ChapeauRouge


	5. Unerwarteter Besuch

Rick lehnte an einem Laternenpfahl und begegnete ihm mit einem fröhlichen aber leicht unsicheren Lächeln. Thomas war weniger erfreut, den Grund für seine Nervosität der letzten Woche vor sich zu haben. Trotzdem versuchte er sich jovial zu geben „Rick? Wie ungewöhnlich dich hier zu treffen. Warst du bei Mr. Holmes?“  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf „Holmes ist wohl ziemlich beschäftigt, ich war Mrs. Hudson besuchen.“ Er näherte sich langsam, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, strich er wie eine Katze um Thomas herum „Eigentlich habe ich ja gehofft, dich anzutreffen. Aber sie meinte du hast heute deinen freien Abend und wärst mit einem Freund unterwegs.“ Sagte er leise und kam direkt vor ihm zum Stillstand, ganz nah, Brust an Brust „Ich dachte du würdest mich mal besuchen, Thommyboy.“  
Noch näher. Ricks Hände kamen hinter seinem Rücken hervor und legten sich auf Thomas Schultern und der Kopf hob sich seinem entgegen. Der Hausdiener reagierte schnell und schubste ihn von sich fort. „Was glaubst du was du hier tust?“  
Der junge Mann sah ihn verwirrt an „Wieso denn?“ er sah sich um „Hier ist doch niemand. Um die Zeit ist doch keiner unterwegs.“  
Doch für Thomas wäre es nicht das erste Mal sich zu verbrennen, er wusste wie gefährlich auch nur ein Kuss werden konnte, wenn der falsche Mensch ihn beobachtete. Wie wenig Verständnis Menschen haben konnten und wie aggressiv die meisten Männer reagierten, wenn sie von seinen Neigungen erfuhren. Widerwärtig. Abstoßend. So hatte Carson es genannt. Und das war noch eine der harmloseren Reaktionen gewesen.   
Rick hatte derlei wohl noch nicht oder nur wenig erfahren. Wie sonst konnte er es wagen, ihn mitten auf der Straße und dazu unter einer hell erleuchteten Straßenlaterne zu küssen?  
Thomas sah sich kurz um, bemerkte eine kleine Nebengasse nur wenige Yards entfernt und bedeutete Rick ihm zu folgen. Als sie schließlich in die Schatten der kleinen Straße getaucht waren und Rick sich schon freudig gegen ihn drängte, packte Thomas ihn am Kragen, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihm den Mund zu „Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Kleiner“, raunte er. „Du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung wie das hier läuft. Ich habe nicht vor meine Arbeit oder meinen guten Ruf zu verlieren weil du deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten kannst. Also erstens, wirst du mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht anfassen und mich wie einen normalen Freund behandeln. Zweitens, du wirst niemandem (und er betonte das Wort besonders) von mir erzählen. Und Drittens….“ Er lockerte den Griff um Ricks Mund „wirst du aufhören mich Thommyboy zu nennen! Ich bin mindestens zehn Jahre älter als du!“ In der Dunkelheit der Straße konnte er die Züge seines Gegenübers nur wenig erkennen, er spürte das Nicken mehr als dass er es sah.   
Sie schwiegen, dann fühlte er wie Rick sanft seine Hand von seinem Mund zog. „Darf ich dich denn jetzt küssen? Thomas?“ wie hoffnungsvoll so ein leises Flüstern klingen konnte!  
Thomas konnte das amüsierte Schnauben nicht verhindern, dass sich bei dieser Frage über seine Lippen stahl. Und wieder einmal konnte er dem jungen Mann nicht widerstehen. Er legte eine Hand auf Ricks Wange und zog ihn an sich heran. 

Nachdem sie sich bestimmt länger als eine halbe Stunde in der dunklen feuchten Gasse heftig geküsst hatten und Rick ständig versuchte irgendwelche Knöpfe oder Gürtel an Thomas Kleidung zu öffnen, schob Thomas ihn bestimmt, wenn auch schwer atmend, von sich. Er versprach an seinem nächsten freien Tag nach Whitechapel zu kommen und schickte ihn schließlich nach Hause.

Mr. Holmes Verhalten änderte sich auch die gesamte nächste Woche nicht. Jeden Morgen verließ er mit dem neuen Spitzbart und in der Kleidung eines Monteurs oder Klempners das Haus. Er kehrte erst spät abends nach Hause zurück und einmal, Thomas hätte schwören können, roch er den süßlichen Duft eines billigen Damenparfüms an ihm. Mrs. Hudson versicherte dem Hausdiener, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte und Mr. Holmes mit Sicherheit wisse was er tue.   
Im Wissen dass der Detektiv tatsächlich irgendeine Ermittlung durchführte und er nicht befürchten musste, dass er ihn verfolgen würde, beruhigte sich Thomas. In Gedanken schallte er sich einen Narren, zu glauben, dass Holmes um ihn zu beschatten tagelang verkleidet durch London lief. 

Und so kam sein freier Abend schneller als er gedacht hatte. Gegen sieben Uhr verabschiedete er sich von Mrs. Hudson, stieg in die Metropolitan Line und fuhr nach Whitechapel. Der herbstliche Abend war noch überraschend warm, so verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass Rick vor der Türe stand als Thomas sich näherte.   
Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie angespannt er gewesen war. Wusste nicht welche Erwartungen eigentlich unter seiner Haut prickelten. Bis zu dem Moment als er den jungen Rotschopf dort stehen sah, wie er leger gegen die Hauswand lehnte, mit einer Hand eine Zigarette zu seinem Mund führte und Rauch zwischen den vollen Lippen ausstieß.   
Eine Hitze stieg in Sekundenschnelle in Thomas hoch und ein Begehren wie er es viel zu lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte brach sich seinen Weg durch den gesamten Körper. Begierde, die er stets zu unterdrücken suchte … da erkannte Rick ihn und hob grüßend eine Hand, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und strahlende Augen, die aufzuleuchten schienen als er Thomas sah.   
Sein Schritt wurde schneller und auf einmal bemerkte er wie rapide sein Atem ging, dass seine Kleidung an ihm zu kleben schien. Als er vor dem Jüngeren stand, brachte er kein Wort hervor. Dieser sah ihm in die Augen und als er den Ausdruck in ihnen sah, flüsterte er nur ein leises „Komm“ und betrat das Haus.   
Die Türe des Zimmers krachte ins Schloss, ein Schlüssel wurde umgedreht und in diesem Augenblick fiel jegliche Zurückhaltung, jede wohlgenährte Vorsicht von Thomas ab. Ein Verlangen, so alt wie die Menschheit selbst, ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er Rick an sich zog, die Kleidung von dem schlanken Körper riss und die Lippen, den Hals und die Schlüsselbeine, die ihn schon das letzte Mal so angezogen hatte, mit Küssen heimsuchte. Rick folgte ihm in jede seiner Bewegung, kam ihm entgegen und riss manchmal seinen Kopf so stürmisch an seinen, dass sie ein paar Mal zusammenstießen.   
Nichts aber konnte die beiden davon abhalten, sich weiterhin wie Verdurstende an die Lippen des anderen zu hängen. Mantel, Hemden, Hosen, abgerissene Knöpfe lagen bald kreuz und quer auf dem Boden, ein Kissen und die Decke leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft als Thomas mit einer hastigen Bewegung das Bett abräumte, Rick rücklings darauf drückte und sich über ihn beugte. Sich auf ihn legte und den nackten Körper unter sich mit seinem fühlte.   
Augen, schwarz vor Lust, sahen zu ihm auf, der Atem des Jüngeren ging stoßweise. Langsam aber mit festem Griff strich Thomas über seine Brust, fuhr die feinen Muskeln und Narben nach, verfolgte die Rippenbögen, bis zum Bauchnabel von dem sich zart eine feine Spur hellen Haares bis nach unten zog. Der Weg zum Glück, wie einer seiner früheren Liebhaber es einst mit frivolem Unterton genannt hatte. Er hatte längst vergessen, welcher. Er zog sie sanft nach, bis seine Hand zwischen Ricks Beinen angekommen war, die sich erwartungsvoll spreizten. Es berauschte ihn, ihn schon halbsteif vorzufinden und er umfasste ihn. Begann zunächst langsam, dann schneller auf- und abzustreichen, hörte ihn keuchen, fühlte ihn härter und immer aufrechter in seiner Hand, die ersten Lusttropfen auf seinen Fingern und das unruhige Heben und Senken des flachen Bauches.   
Ricks Hände strichen fahrig über seinen Rücken, umfassten den Po und kniffen fest hinein, stahlen sich dann ebenfalls zwischen seine Beine und begannen Thomas harten Penis und die Hoden zu streicheln und zu massieren.  
Thomas stöhnte leise, küsste Rick gierig, leckte über die geschwollenen Lippen. Dann wurde er auf den Rücken gerollt und Rick setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und nahm beide Glieder in seine Hände. Aufreizend leckte er über seine Hand und benutzte die Feuchtigkeit um sie beide noch schneller aneinander reiben zu können. Als Thomas versuchte sich aufzusetzen, drückte er ihn bestimmt zurück, bewegte sich ein Stück weiter zurück und legte sich dann zwischen Thomas Beine. Hilflos überließ er dem Jüngeren die Führung.  
Als er Ricks Zunge spürte, die langsam über seine Hoden und sein hartes Glied leckte, sog Thomas scharf die Luft ein. Und dann spürte er wie Ricks Mund sich über ihn stülpte, fühlte die feuchte Enge und hörte das verführerische Schmatzen und Saugen.   
Danach dauerte es nicht mehr allzu lang bis er das bekannte Ziehen in den Leisten spürte, das Kribbeln, Zucken und die Wärme, die von seiner Mitte ausgingen und sich wellenartig und immer stärker in seinem Körper ausbreiteten. Gerade noch so schaffte er es sich aus Ricks Mund zurück zu ziehen, bevor er heftig zuckend und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken und erneut wollte ein befriedigter Laut seine Lippen verlassen, als Rick eben genau diese mit seinem verschloss und jedes Geräusch erstickte.   
Dann führte er Thomas Hand an seinen Mund, küsste und leckte sie bis sie vor Nässe troff um sie dann zwischen seine Beine um das pulsierende Glied zu legen. Schnell und geschickt begann Thomas den Jüngeren zu verwöhnen, bis auch dieser den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich dann in seiner Schulter verbiss.   
Thomas presste eine Faust vor seinen Mund und unterdrückte den Schrei, bis Rick den Biss lockerte und schließlich auf ihm zusammensackte.   
Sie schwiegen sich lange an, sahen sich in die Augen, tauschten scheue Küsse, bis Thomas die Decke vom Boden aufhob und über ihnen ausbreitete.   
„Hallo“, flüsterte Rick schließlich unbeholfen, als sie sich wieder in den Armen lagen. Thomas musste lachen „Hallo“, erwiderte er und küsste ihn sacht. Das berauschende Gefühl der Nähe ließ ihn schwindeln. Es war verdammt lange her gewesen, dass er das teilen konnte.

Er blieb noch bis spät in die Nacht. Stunden in denen sie sich noch näher kennen lernten, körperlich, aber auch menschlich. Der Sex war ungestüm und ungeduldig. Leidenschaft, die schnell wie Strohfeuer aufloderte und schnellste Befriedigung verlangte. Keine Zeit, keine Geduld für Raffinesse oder genussvolles Auskosten. Nur die Erregung und das Wissen, dass die Erlösung greifbar neben einem lag und man nur zupacken musste, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
Und dann gab es die Momente in denen sie sich einfach nahe waren. Rick saß an die Wand gelehnt im Bett und Thomas lag ausgestreckt mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß.   
Sie erzählten sich Nichtigkeiten die zu Wichtigkeiten führten. Thomas sprach zunächst von den Uhren in Downton die er instand gehalten hatte und schließlich von seiner Familie die seit Generationen in Manchester ein Uhrengeschäft führten. Den Familienbetrieb, den Thomas als ältester Sohn hätte übernehmen sollen. Auf die Frage, weshalb er es nicht getan hatte, schwieg er lange.  
Schließlich berichtete er von einem Nachbarsjungen, dem ersten Kuss, den Zweifeln und der Erkenntnis nie der Sohn sein zu können, den sein Vater sich wünschte. Von der Entdeckung, den Schlägen, dem Betteln seiner Mutter zur Vernunft zu kommen, der Frage seiner Schwester ob er es sich nicht anders überlegen könne und schließlich vom Rauswurf. Dem grausamen Satz „Du bist nicht mein Sohn“ und dem angewiderten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters, als er mit tränennassem Gesicht versuchte es ihm zu erklären. „Am schlimmsten war der Ekel, dass er mich so ansah, als wäre ich ganz und gar abstoßend.“  
Rick erzählte Geschichten über seine Schulzeit. Eine Schulzeit, die nie eine war, denn Schüler war er nie wirklich gewesen. Nur der Gehilfe des Hausmeisters, der im Unterricht zuhören durfte. Die Lehrer ignorierten ihn völlig und so taten es die Schüler. Es waren Söhne höherer Familien, nicht die Elite, aber auch keine Arbeiterkinder. Bis er sich eingelebt hatte und wusste wie man die vielen unterschiedlichen Magister, Lehrer und Doktoren ansprach, war es bereits schulbekannt gewesen, dass es sich bei ihm nur um einen ungebildeten und dreckigen Straßenjungen handelte. Ein Stigma, das in den Jahren nicht verblasste.   
Ihm fehlten seine Freunde, die Bakerstreet Boys und ein paar andere Straßenkinder, das was er in all den Jahren auf der Straße seine Familie genannt hatte. Denn obwohl sie nicht viel gehabt hatten, hatten sie letztendlich einander. Jeder hätte für den anderen die Hand ins Feuer gelegt und jedes Opfer gebracht. Und das hatten die Kinder zuletzt dann auch getan. Als Betteln und Taschendiebstahl nicht mehr ausreichte mussten andere Wege gefunden werden. Die Mädchen verstanden es schneller als die Jungen. Sie standen bald an bestimmten Straßenecken, trugen noch weniger am Leib als sie eigentlich besaßen und entwickelten bald einen Blick dafür, welchen der Herren man ansprechen konnte. „Auch ein paar von uns Jungs haben das gemacht“, flüsterte Rick leise und seine sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten stumpf und steinern. „Sie haben so geweint wenn sie zurückkamen oder waren so still, dass es einem ganz unheimlich wurde. Ich wollte das alles nicht, aber was hatte ich für ne Wahl? Fast wöchentlich hab ich Mr. Holmes um Aufträge für uns angefleht, er hat besser gezahlt als jeder Freier und wir mussten nichts tun was uns wehgetan hätte. Irgendwann erzählte er mir, er habe einem Schuldirektor geholfen und der wäre ihm einen Gefallen schuldig. Wenn ich wollte, dann könne ich dort zur Schule gehen. Nicht ganz wie die anderen Schüler, aber ich würde lesen, schreiben, rechnen und all das lernen. Ich würde danach eine richtige Arbeit finden und nie wieder betteln müssen.“  
Rick schwieg eine Weile und sprach leise weiter „Als ich das der Familie gesagt hab haben sie geweint und waren wütend. Ich hab ihnen versprochen wieder zu kommen, hab einen Nachfolger bestimmt, der sie anführen soll. Hab gesagt, sie sollen nicht so heulen, weil ja jetzt n Maul weniger zu stopfen wäre. Sie meinten, ich soll nur abhauen und bloß nicht wiederkommen.“ Tränen tropften auf Thomas Stirn. „Ich hab sie nie wieder gesehen, weiß gar nicht ob sie noch leben oder was mit ihnen passiert ist.“   
Thomas setzte sich auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. Nur die Nässe auf seiner Brust und das sanfte Beben der Schultern verrieten, dass Rick weinte. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sagte mit einem bitteren Zynismus der Thomas einen tiefen Stich versetzte: „Wir haben wohl doch mehr gemeinsam als wir gedacht hatten, Thomas. Deine Familie hat dich verlassen und ich hab meine verlassen.“

Es war schon fast morgens als Thomas sich aufsetzte und nach seinen Kleidern griff. Rick war eingeschlafen und lag ruhig atmend in eine Decke eingerollt. Der Ältere wusste nicht, wann die Metropolitan Line wieder fahren würde und beschloss für den Heimweg nach einer Droschke Ausschau zu halten. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und es waren schon ein paar Fahrer unterwegs. Ja, und vielleicht ist die Erde eine Scheibe, dachte sich der Hausdiener als er abwog wie wahrscheinlich es war um diese Zeit irgendwo einen Hansom zu erwischen. Hatte er überhaupt noch genügend Geld dabei?   
Er zog sein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche um nachzusehen als eine zornige Stimme ihn hochschrecken ließ. „Wag es nicht mir Geld auf den Nachttisch zu legen und dich danach davon zu stehlen!“ Rick saß aufrecht und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf dem Bett.   
„Was?“ Thomas war verwirrt. „Wovon redest du?“  
„Ich bin kein Stricher, falls es das ist was du glaubst, Thomas Barrow!“ zischte Rick mit einer Wut die den Hausdiener schaudern ließ.  
Endlich fiel der Groschen „Du glaubst, ich wollte dich bezahlen und einfach abhauen?“  
Herausfordernd hob der andere den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Warum solltest du sonst einfach mitten in der Nacht aufstehen und dann in deiner Geldbörse rumkramen? Glaubst du, nur weil ich von der Straße komme mache ich alles für Geld?“   
„Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn!“ gab Thomas entsetzt zurück. „Ja, ich wollte gehen, weil ich in ein paar Stunden Dr. Watson und Mr. Holmes das Frühstück auftragen muss und ich zu Fuß von Whitechapel nach Marylebone mehr als eine Stunde unterwegs bin! Rick, ich hab nachgesehen ob mein Geld noch für einen Hansom reicht!“ er setzte sich auf das Bett und legte eine Hand auf Ricks Schulter „Und ich wäre nicht gegangen ohne dir zu sagen wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen können.“ Mit einer Hand hob er Ricks Kinn an und lächelte „Ich kanns doch nicht riskieren, dass du wieder ohne Anmeldung vor meiner Tür stehst.“  
Ricks Mund formte mehr und mehr ein stummes „Oh“, dann wandte er beschämt den Kopf ab und zog sich dann die Decke über den Kopf. Als Thomas an ihr zog, hielt Rick sie nur fest und schüttelte ohne ein Wort zu sagen den versteckten Kopf.   
„Rick?“ fragte Thomas. Wieder Kopfschütteln und ein ganz sachtes Beben, das Ricks ganzen Körper schüttelte. „Ri-ick“, machte er erneut. Wieder das sachte Zittern. Dann die leise Stimme „Tut mir leid.“ Ein verräterisches Hochziehen der Nase folgte.  
„Weinst du?“ jetzt wartete Thomas nicht mehr auf eine Reaktion, mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er die Bettdecke fort, packte Rick am Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen.   
Von dem leidenschaftlichen jungen Mann war nur ein kleines Häufchen Elend übrig, dass ihn aus so verletzlichen Augen ansah, dass er ihn gleich in seine Arme zog.   
„Willst dus erzählen?“ fragte Thomas als das Beben nachgelassen hatte. Rick setzt sich auf und seufzte „So viel gibt’s nicht zu erzählen, es wäre einfach nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand glaubt, dass ich… naja, dass ich mich verkaufe… oder dass ichs nötig hätte ausgehalten zu werden.“ Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch „Ich verdiene vielleicht nicht die Welt, aber ich kann für mich selber sorgen. Ich brauch auch keinen Gönner, der ein paar Mal die Woche vorbeikommt, seinen Spaß hat und mir Geld da lässt damit ich mir was Schönes kaufen kann.“ Kalte Wut und Abscheu spiegelten sich in Ricks Stimme wieder und Thomas graute vor den Geschichten die dahinter stecken mochten. Er beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen und sich dieses Kapitel für ein anderes Treffen aufzusparen.   
„Daran hab ich nie gezweifelt“, erwiderte er sanft, benetzte Ricks Schulter mit sanften Küssen und kraulte das flammende Haar. „Also, wann sehen wir uns wieder?“  
Sie verabredeten sich für das nächste Wochenende abends in einem Pub in der Nähe von Covent Garden. Gemeinsam Essen, Trinken und dann über die ausgestorbenen Marktflächen spazieren. Rick grinste frech „Du führst mich also aus?“ Thomas war froh, dass er wieder lachen konnte. Konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen zu erwidern „Wie war das vorhin? Ich kann für mich selber sorgen?“  
Rick schlug ihm sein Kissen um den Kopf „Altes Ekel! Du arbeitest seit Jahren, hast bestimmt was auf der hohen Kante und könntest es dir leisten einen guten Freund zum Essen einzuladen.“  
Empört verzog Thomas den Mund „Hast du mich gerade alt genannt?“  
Der Rothaarige legte den Kopf schief und maß ihn mit Blicken „Nun ja, von meinem Standpunkt aus…“  
Weiter kam er nicht, da hatte sich Thomas schon auf ihn geworfen, ihn festgehalten und begonnen ihn zu kitzeln. Rick wehrte sich nicht schlecht und bald balgten sie sich kichernd auf dem Bett. 

Es war genau diese Szene, die Ausgelassenheit, die Thomas auf seinem Nachhauseweg nicht losließ. Immer wieder hörte er Ricks fröhliches Lachen durch seinen Kopf schallen, als er die dunklen Straßen entlangwanderte, bis ihm tatsächlich eine Droschke samt verschlafenem Kutscher auffiel.   
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so leicht gefühlt hatte. So trunken vor Fröhlichkeit und der schieren Anwesenheit des Anderen ohne dass die Schatten von Zweifeln und Angst sein Glück überlagerten. Er wusste es nicht, denn leicht war es nie gewesen und würde es auch mit Rick nicht werden. Leidenschaftlich und unvorsichtig wie er war. Doch was machte das schon, wenn seine Augen doch strahlten sobald er Thomas ansah? Wenn sein Gesicht so ehrliche und pure Freude zeigte, wenn er mit ihm sprach?  
Der Hausdiener schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Gedanken und fragte sich, was wohl die Dienerschaft in Downton sagen würde, könnte sie ihn so sehen? Der niederträchtige, intrigante Thomas Barrow, der niemandem sein Glück gönnte verliebt wie ein Schulmädchen!  
Aber diesen Menschen hatte er hinter sich gelassen. Er würde gut sein. Freundlich. Hilfsbereit und vertrauenswürdig. Ein Mann den man gerne seinen Freund nannte.   
Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln schloss er die Tür zur Bakerstreet 221b auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er wusch sich gründlich und wollte sich gerade noch für eine Stunde hinlegen, als er hörte wie sich jemand an der Haustüre zu schaffen machte. Das Knacken eines Schlüssels der leise umgedreht wurde.   
Thomas schlich sich in die Küche, nahm einen der Schürhaken vom Ofen und verbarg sich im Schatten. Wie erstaunt war er als Holmes und Watson durch die Türe traten, gekleidet in dunkle Mäntel. Watson mit einer Blendlaterne in der Hand und schwarzen Tennisschuhen an den Füßen, während Holmes ein kleines Lederetui wie man es für kleinere Werkzeuge benutzte in den Händen hielt.   
Thomas hielt den Atem an und beobachtete die Herren, wie sie leise die Treppe nach oben schlichen und in ihrer Wohnung verschwanden. Irritiert ließ Thomas den Schürhaken sinken und wagte sich erst als er sich sicher war, dass keiner der Herren mehr zurückkehren würde, aus seinem Versteck.   
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Holmes spät nachts nach Hause kam. Hin und wieder begleitete ihn der Arzt auch, doch etwas an der heimlichtuerischen Art, der dunklen Kleidung und dem Werkzeug ließ Thomas misstrauisch werden.   
Doch es war vier Uhr morgens und so beschloss der Hausdiener, dass er sich auch am nächsten Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte und ging zu Bett. 

Die Nacht war denkbar kurz und nicht mal das kalte Wasser mit dem er sich wusch konnte Thomas richtig wecken.   
„Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen?“ fragte Mrs. Hudson besorgt und sah kurz von den Schlagzeilen der Times auf.  
Er lächelte mild „Alles in Ordnung Mrs. Hudson“, gab er zurück, nahm einen Schluck Tee und gähnte verhalten „Steht was interessantes drin?“  
Sie nickte „Es hat einen Mord gegeben in Hampstead. Ein Charles Augustus Milverton ist erschossen worden. Scotland Yard sucht nach zwei Männern, die gestern dort eingebrochen sind. War wohl ein gut situierter Herr.“  
„Milverton? Woher kenne ich diesen Namen?“ überlegte er laut, nahm schließlich von Mrs. Hudson die Zeitung entgegen um den Artikel zu überfliegen. Dann fiel es ihm ein „War ein Mr. Milverton nicht vor kurzem bei Mr. Holmes? Ich erinnere mich da an einen reichen Gentleman mit sehr schlechten Manieren.“  
Mrs. Hudson zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete dann auf die Uhr „Wenn es so ist, dann kommt bestimmt bald jemand von Scotland Yard bei uns vorbei. Und nun gehen Sie, es ist Zeit.“  
Thomas nickte, drapierte die Zeitung auf das Tablett und nahm es auf die Hand. Während er noch überlegte an was er sich bezüglich Mr. Milverton erinnerte, fiel sein Blick auf einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Treppe, ein Stück Stoff lag auf der vorletzten Stufe. Er würde es später aufheben und Mr. Holmes bringen, er wusste ja wie sehr er auf jede seiner Kleinigkeiten versessen war.   
Keiner der beiden Gentlemen war bereits wach, was Thomas nicht verwunderte, wenn er bedachte wie spät die beiden in der letzten Nacht nach Hause gekommen waren. Während er den Tisch deckte, öffnete sich eine Tür und Holmes schlurfte mit trägen Augen und mit Morgenmantel bekleidet in den Salon.   
„Morgen Barrow“, grüßte er und setzte sich „Tee bitte und sagen Sie Mrs. Hudson, dass er stark sein soll.“  
Thomas dachte sich seinen Teil und ging die Treppe hinunter. Dabei nahm er das Stück Stoff in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es war schwarze Seide, länglich wie ein Schal aber in der Mitte mit zwei Löchern versehen. Was das wohl sein sollte? Er stopfte den Stoff in die Innentasche seiner Livree und nahm sich vor ihn Mr. Holmes später zu geben. Dann ging er in die Küche um Mrs. Hudson den Wunsch des Detektivs auszurichten.   
Später als er abgeräumt hatte und die Herren bei der Morgenpfeife saßen, schellte es hektisch an der Tür. Ein gehetzt wirkender Inspektor Lestrade stand auf der Schwelle.   
„Ich muss zu Mr. Holmes“, erklärte dieser.   
Thomas nickte, führte den Detektiv von Scotland Yard in den Salon und machte sich dann daran ihm aus der Bar einen Whiskey-Soda zu richten (aber nur ausnahmsweise, Mr. Barrow, ich trink sonst nicht im Dienst). Mit halbem Ohr lauschte er, wie der Inspektor von dem Mord in Hampstead an Milverton berichtete und dass er Holmes eine Zusammenarbeit anbot.  
„Er war ein Schurke, wir hatten ihn schon länger im Visier. Er war wohl ein ziemlich geschickter Erpresser. Die Mörder sind bei ihm eingebrochen und haben Papiere verbrannt. Wahrscheinlich sind sie von ihm erpresst worden.“  
„Die Mörder?“ fragte Holmes interessiert.  
„Ja, zwei Männer. Sie sind gesehen worden. Wir haben ihre Fußabdrücke und ihre Beschreibungen Mr. Holmes! Es steht eins zu zehn, dass wir sie erwischen. Als sie über die Gartenmauer geklettert sind konnte ein Angestellter von Milverton einen von Ihnen am Fuß packen! Es war ein mittelgroßer, breit gebauter Mann mit starken Hals und kantigem Kinn. Und einem Schnurrbart. Über die Augen hatte er eine schwarze Maske“, erzählte Lestrade.  
Holmes lachte nur trocken auf „Davon würd ich mir nicht viel versprechen, diese Beschreibung ist sehr allgemein. Ich meine, das könnte auch Watson sein.“  
Lestrade stimmte glucksend in Holmes Gelächter ein und nahm das Glas von Barrow entgegen. „Richtig, das könnte auch Watson sein“, wiederholte Lestrade kichernd, während Watson nur ungehalten schnaubte. Thomas, der nun keine Aufgabe mehr hatte, bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Tür und spitzte weiterhin die Ohren.   
Holmes antwortete ruhig, dass er an diesem Fall nicht mitarbeiten würde „Ich kannte Milverton, er zählte zu den gefährlichsten Männern in London. Es gibt wohl Fälle, bei denen das Gesetz auf dem gewöhnlichen Wege nicht greifen kann und die private Rache nötig machen. Meine Sympathien liegen diesmal wohl auf Seiten der Verbrecher, Lestrade. Ich werde diesen Fall nicht übernehmen.“   
Thomas schloss die Türe hinter sich und musste sich an der Wand abstützen als ihm klar wurde was er gerade gehört hatte und welches Bild sich gerade immer klarer in seinem Kopf abzeichnete. Holmes und Watson kamen spätnachts nach Hause. Sie trugen leises Schuhwerk, dunkle Kleidung und hatten seltsames Werkzeug dabei. Wie für einen Einbruch. Ein Mord an Milverton, der bei Holmes vorgesprochen hatte und nach dessen Besuch der Detektiv sehr ungehalten war und sein seltsames Verhalten und die Verkleidungen begonnen hatten. Die Beschreibung des einen Täters passte auf Watson. Dann das schwarze Stück Seide, das er vorhin auf der Treppe gefunden hatte. Ein längliches Stück Stoff mit zwei Löchern. Wie für zwei Augen. Eine Maske!  
Schlagartig lief Thomas heiß auf und sein Atem ging schneller, als er begriff: Watson und Holmes waren die Mörder von Charles Milverton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer die Sherlock Holmes-Geschichten kennt, weiß natürlich was es mit Charles Augustus Milverton auf sich hat. Ich versuche letzten Endes diese Geschichten als Rahmenhandlung zu verwenden, den Fokus aber auf Thomas zu lassen.   
> Ja, der gute Thomas, oh mann, hätte nie gedacht, wie schwer es einem fallen kann eine Sexszene zu schreiben...   
> lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat!  
> Eine schöne Woche noch   
> ChapeauRouge


	6. Eine scharfe Waffe

Der Rest des Tages verging zäh. Holmes und Watson gingen kurz nach dem Lunch aus, kamen aber überraschend schnell zurück. Sie schienen sich ähnlich schlapp zu fühlen wie Thomas und verbrachten den Nachmittag in den Wohnzimmersesseln.   
Immer wieder ging Thomas die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in Gedanken durch. Er konnte es kaum begreifen, dass die beiden Herren kaltblütige Mörder sein sollten. Holmes Erwiderung auf die Beschreibung des zweiten Täters hallte noch immer durch seinen Kopf „Das könnte auch Watson sein“ hatte er ohne jede Skrupel oder Nervosität von sich gegeben. War es möglich? Konnte ein Mann solche Nerven besitzen?   
War ein Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit, ein Kämpfer gegen die Kriminalität dazu fähig kaltblütig einen Mord zu begehen? War es nicht doch vielleicht Notwehr gewesen? Aber wozu dann die Masken und die dunkle Kleidung, wenn nicht zum Einbruch?  
Was sollte er nun tun? Es war nie gut die Hand die einen fütterte zu beißen, das wusste Thomas seit er als Hallboy angefangen hatte. Doch hier ging es nicht um kleinere Affären wie Glücksspiel oder Frauen, hier ging es um Mord! Einen von langer Hand geplanten Mord, wenn er bedachte, dass Milvertons erster Besuch bereits zwei Wochen zurücklag. Was war damals geschehen? Warum war Holmes so aufgebracht gewesen? Hatte er Milverton beschattet und dort schon den Mord an ihm geplant?  
Mit angestrengtem Blick betrachtete er die Maske in seiner Hand. Ob der Doktor und Holmes schon danach suchten? Sollte er dieses Beweisstück zur Polizei bringen? Würde man ihm glauben? Sollte er die Maske Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson einfach übergeben und vorgeben von nichts zu wissen? Ein argloses „Sir, dies lag auf der Treppe. Möglicherweise haben Sie oder einer ihrer Klienten es verloren?“.  
Eine leise Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf, kein ausgereifter Plan, doch die Erkenntnis Holmes und Watson in der Hand zu haben, falls es darauf ankommen sollte, machte sich immer mehr in seinen Gedanken breit. Eine grimmige Befriedigung erfüllte Thomas, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Machtgefüge, welches so zu seinen Ungunsten gelegen hatte, sich nun gewendet hatte. 

Er gab sich arglos, wenn auch weniger unterwürfig als zuvor. Nach wie vor war Thomas selbstverständlich der perfekte Hausdiener und erfüllte alle gestellten Aufgaben, dennoch legte er die zuvorkommende und überfreundliche Ader, die er in den ersten Wochen gezeigt hatte ab. Sie war ihm sowieso zuwider.   
Er war nie ein solcher Mensch gewesen! Generell war er nicht allen Menschen unsympathisch, aber er war auch nie das gewesen was man als liebenswert bezeichnet hätte. Hatte auch nie Wert darauf gelegt von allen gemocht zu werden. Wie hatte er die anderen Hallboys mit Spott gestraft, wenn sie sich bei allen Leuten lieb Kind gemacht hatten, kriecherisch und einschmeichelnd wurden? Wie satt war er diese ewigen Gut-Menschen gewesen, die nie böse zu werden schienen und sich nie aufregten, egal was man ihnen antat! Die Annas und Williams der Gesellschaft! Die Bates und Baxters… Menschen die er nicht verstehen konnte, da er selbst, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, sein Blut hochkochen spürte und wie es danach lechzte, den Schuldigen zu demütigen und es ihm doppelt heimzuzahlen! Während diese Menschen scheinbar weit über diesen Gefühlen schwebten, sie mit einer Gelassenheit und Ruhe straften… seine Haut kribbelte schon unangenehm bei solchen Gedanken. Nein, da hatte er lieber die Rache gewählt, Intrigen angestiftet und für Chaos gesorgt. Dafür gesorgt, dass auch die anderen litten, wie er litt…   
Und was hat es dir gebracht?  
Der Gedanke kam aus dem Hinterhalt, überfuhr ihn mit einer Heftigkeit und löste das Labyrinth aus Grimm, Neid und Unzufriedenheit mit einem Schlag auf. Andere Bilder verdrängten seine Wut von damals: Die Blicke, die man austauschte, wenn er den Raum betrat, die plötzlich aufkommende Stille. Unfreundliche Worte und der leise Spott, dem er immer intensiver ausgesetzt wurde. Der Abscheu und der Ekel in den Augen der Hausdiener, nach der Sache mit Jimmy. Seine Hände, zitternd von zu vielen Zigaretten und nass von den stummen Tränen, die er weinte, wenn niemand in seiner Nähe war. Eine Rasierklinge, die auf dem Badewannenrand lag und Wasser, das immer rosiger wurde…  
Einsamkeit. Das war das Ergebnis aus dieser Zeit gewesen. Isolation.   
So schwer es ihm gefallen war Downton Abbey zu verlassen, wusste er dennoch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Egal wie lange er freundlich und gut gewesen wäre, letzten Endes würde man nie vergessen wer er gewesen war und was er getan hatte. Ihm war eine völlig neue Chance gegeben worden. Ein neues Leben, wenn man so wollte. War dieses Leben bislang nicht gut zu ihm gewesen? War Mrs. Hudson nicht freundlich? Waren Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson nicht zwei feine Gentlemen, die ihn gut behandelten und ihm auch seine Eskapade mit Rick verziehen hatten? Und war da nicht noch Rick?  
Als er an den jungen Händler dachte wurde ihm ganz anders. Ein leises Lächeln, das er bei den grauen Gedanken nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, schlich sich über seine Lippen. Ja, mit Rick hatte er wohlmöglich zum ersten Mal die Chance so etwas wie Liebe zu erfahren!   
Von all den Liebschaften die er bislang hatte, war jede, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, eine unmögliche gewesen. Wunschträume, die jeder Realität entbehrten. Aber Rick war kein Traum, sondern tatsächlich hier. Er war jung, ungestüm und hinreißend. Er hatte keine Familie, die er belügen musste, keine Verlobte, die auf die Trauung wartete und war offensichtlich genauso verrückt nach ihm wie umgekehrt.   
Wann war das Leben je so freundlich zu Thomas Barrow gewesen? Das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte er so etwas wie Glück gefunden und er beschloss es mit allen Mitteln die er besaß zu verteidigen!

Sein Griff um die schwarze Seidenmaske würde fester und seine Gesichtszüge grimmig. Wenn irgendjemand, und wenn es Mr. Holmes persönlich sei, ihm dieses Glück zu nehmen versuchten, würde Thomas kämpfen und mit diesem kleinen Stück Stoff, hatte er eine scharfe Waffe bekommen. 

Nach diesem Wochenende ging der Alltag seine gewohnten Wege, auch wenn dies bei Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson stets kuriose Besucher und die Polizei im Hause bedeutete, wurde dies für Thomas bald zur Normalität. Wie hieß es so schön? Gewohnheit schafft Geborgenheit!  
Dazu kam, dass er nun etwas hatte auf dass er sich freuen konnte. Das Wiedersehen mit Rick war nur noch wenige Tage entfernt.   
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er lächelte als er eines Abends Holmes und Watson ein verspätetes Dinner brachte. Die beiden Herren waren erst spät nach Hause gekommen, saßen in ihren Sesseln und beachteten Thomas kaum, als er eintrat und die Mahlzeit auftrug.   
„So beschwingt heute, Barrow?“ fragte Holmes ohne auch nur in seine Richtung gesehen zu haben. Wie macht er das nur immer? Hat er noch zusätzlich Augenpaare im Hinterkopf? Schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf. Es ist unbegreiflich!  
„In der Tat, Mr. Holmes“, erklärte er.  
Holmes blickte hoch „Und weshalb? Ist ihnen etwas Gutes widerfahren?“  
„Aus keinem besonderem Grund, Sir“, gab er zurück und rückte das Besteck zurecht.  
Holmes und Watson erhoben sich und gingen auf den Tisch zu.   
Der Doktor lachte leise und setzte sich „Nun lassen sie ihn doch Holmes, so wie Mr. Barrow strahlt, hat es sicher mit einer jungen Dame zu tun. Also sollten wir ihn nicht ausfragen.“  
Holmes nickte zustimmend „Da haben Sie wohl recht. Ach wo wir grade dabei sind, Barrow, haben Sie von Wiggins gehört? Der Junge hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, aber Mrs. Hudson erwähnte, dass er einmal versucht habe vorzusprechen. Sie haben nicht zufällig von ihm gehört?“  
Thomas Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Wie war das nun gemeint gewesen? Wusste Holmes nun doch etwas oder war es nur eine zufällige Frage? Kurz verkrampften sich seine Kiefer und ein Und wenn schon, wenn er mich hinhängt, geht die Maske nach Scotland Yard! schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Dann antwortete er wie stets mit distanzierter Höflichkeit „Ich habe mich tatsächlich mit Mr. Wiggum getroffen, Sir, an meinem freien Tag. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen.“  
„Gut, gut. Er hatte also keine Sorgen, mit denen er zu mir kommen wollte?“  
„Keine von denen er mir erzählt hätte, Mr. Holmes“, erklärte Thomas.   
Der Meisterdetektiv betrachtete ihn interessiert „Mir scheint, sie haben sich angefreundet?“  
Thomas spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen und er versuchte sie niederzukämpfen „Ja, Sir“, antwortete er und nahm das geleerte Tablett vom Tisch „Haben die Herren noch einen Wunsch?“   
Nachdem beide verneint hatten, verließ der Hausdiener das Zimmer. In der Küche rauchte er ein paar Zigaretten am Stück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.   
Es musste nichts heißen, dass Holmes ihn nach Rick gefragt hatte! Aber gleich nachdem Watson angedeutet hatte, er könnte eine Geliebte haben? Nur ein Zufall? Die altbekannte Nervosität kam zurück, doch der Gedanke an das schwarze Stück Stoff, dass er in seiner Kammer versteckt hatte, beruhigte ihn. 

Rick strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als er mit Thomas im Pub zusammen aß. Der Hausdiener hatte tatsächlich das Essen für beide gezahlt und Rick damit beauftragt schon mal einen Platz für beide zu suchen. Der junge Händler schien aufgeweckter als sonst, er begann Thomas alle möglichen Dinge zu fragen. Nach seinem Alltag, seiner Schwester, was er am liebsten aß und ob sie nach dem Essen nicht Richtung Whitechapel spazieren sollten.   
Thomas war entzückt, versuchte aber im Gegensatz zu Rick weniger von seiner überschäumenden Begeisterung zu zeigen. Er musste seinen Freund tatsächlich zweimal ermahnen, als er einen Fuß an seinem Bein spürte und einmal als eine Hand die seine suchte, danach blieb Rick aber artig und erzählte von seinem Alltag im Geschäft. Von seinem Vorgesetzten Mr. Beaker, den Kunden die er betreute und dass sie erst kürzlich eine Lieferung neuer Eisenwaren bekommen hatten. Dann gähnte er unverhohlen, streckte sich und meinte, es wäre nun aber wirklich an der Zeit aufzubrechen.   
Thomas grinste innerlich noch breiter als Rick. 

Der kühle Herbstwind ließ die beiden Spaziergänger frösteln, nur wenige Menschen kamen ihnen entgegen. Die Fenster der Fleet Street waren noch erleuchtet, Nachrichtenagenturen und Presseabteilungen saßen hier bis spät in die Nacht an den Deadlines ihrer Zeitungen.   
„Ganz schön kalt heute“, murmelte Rick und drückte seine Schulter leicht an seiner.   
Thomas nickte nur und ließ etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Dann fiel ihm das Gespräch mit dem Detektiv wieder ein. „Holmes hat nach dir gefragt. Er hat von Mrs. Hudson gehört, dass du in der Bakerstreet warst und wollte wissen ob du irgendwelche Sorgen hast.“  
Rick lachte laut auf „Nein, ich bin ja eigentlich nur hin, weil ich dich sehen wollte.“  
Thomas schnaubte „Vielleicht solltest du die Herren mal besuchen, sie fragen immer wieder nach dir.“  
„Ach ja?“, in Ricks Stimme schwang Erstaunen „Und sie fragen dich?“  
Thomas nickte „Ganz genau. Sie fragen mich. Anscheinend sind sie der Auffassung dass wir beide Freunde sind, seit wir betrunken in meinem Zimmer geschlafen haben.“  
„Womit sie gar nicht so falsch liegen“, begann Rick und seine Stimme nahm einen Zug an, den Thomas auf offener Straße nicht gutheißen konnte. Er blieb also ernst.  
„Die Sache gefällt mir nicht Rick. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte sein, dass Holmes etwas vermutet. Was wissen die beiden über dich? Haben sie einen Grund zu vermuten, dass irgendetwas anderes zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft?“  
Ricks Schritt verstummte und Thomas drehte sich zu ihm um. Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren tellergroß „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich war noch n Kind, als ich für ihn gearbeitet hab! Und während meiner Schul- und Lehrzeit hab ich ihm nur hin und wieder einen Brief geschrieben, wie dankbar ich ihm bin. Woher sollte er wissen, dass ich…“, er stockte „Mann, Thomas. Glaubst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?“  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und wies dann auf die Straße „Wir beeilen uns besser. Mir ist kalt.“

Angekommen in Ricks Wohnung war die Stille zwischen ihnen so dick, dass man sie hätte schneiden können. Unsicher bot Rick Thomas den Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch an und setzte sich selbst auf sein Bett. Missmutig und mit einer ungeduldigen Verstimmtheit begann er schließlich „Was ist los? Wir hatten doch grad einen schönen Abend. Was stimmt jetzt auf einmal nicht?“  
Thomas der selbst nicht wusste wie die Stimmung so schnell kippen konnte, seufzte „Rick wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Es geht nicht, dass du ständig versuchst mich anzufassen, wenn keiner hinsehen könnte oder mich den ganzen Abend anstrahlst als wäre ich der Herrgott persönlich.“ Auch wenn dieses entzückende Lächeln Thomas zum stolzesten Menschen Londons machte und er es vermissen würde.   
„Als ob irgendjemand zuschaut was wir tun! Thomas kein Mensch hat uns angeschaut, niemand hätte es bemerkt, wenn du mir unterm Tisch die Hand gegeben hättest!“ Rick überkreuzte die Beine und legte den Kopf schief. „Und wenn schon, interessiert doch keinen!“  
Thomas schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch neben ihm „Aber mich interessiert es! Es scheint du hast keine Ahnung, dass wir beide für das was wir tun im Zuchthaus oder Arbeitsdienst landen können! Es ist illegal, Rick! Bei Strafe verboten! Und wenn Holmes rauskriegt, dass ich mit seinem Schützling schlafe, wer von uns beiden wird dann vorm Haftrichter stehen? Na was glaubst du?“   
Rick fehlten die Worte, stumm sah er zu Boden, schien dort einen Punkt zu fixieren.  
„Mein Gott, Rick, ich hab einfach schon zu viel erlebt um da nochmal durch zu müssen! Ich will keine Angst mehr vor einer Anzeige haben oder Prügel beziehen! Also, wenn du mich weiterhin sehen willst, dann hör auf damit!“   
Er wollte nicht schreien, wollte sich nicht streiten. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander und er wollte sie nicht so verbringen. Darum stand Thomas auf, kniete sich vor das Bett und sah zu Rick auf. „Was sagst du?“  
Das Gesicht des Jüngeren war leicht missmutig, dann seufzte er ergeben „Was soll ich schon sagen? Wenn ich nein sage, hab ich gar nichts mehr von dir.“  
Thomas lachte befreit auf und umarmte Rick, dieser zog ihn fester an sich heran und schließlich aufs Bett. Sanfte Küsse, die dann stürmisch und tief wurden, tauschten sie aus. Rick begann an Thomas Anzug und Gürtel zu nesteln, als dieser ihn zurückhielt.  
Ungläubig und etwas genervt sah dieser ihn an „Was ist denn jetzt noch? Glaubst du Holmes sitzt im Wandschrank?“  
Der Hausdiener grinste und küsste die wütenden Lippen „Nein, aber ich will dich heute verwöhnen.“ Damit drückte er ihn zurück in die Kissen und begann ihm Hemd und Hose auszuziehen. In der letzten Nacht hatte er kaum Gelegenheit gehabt Ricks Körper genauer zu betrachten. Jetzt ließ er sich Zeit dazu. Mit den Fingern befühlte er jeden Muskeln, malte Spuren und Muster mit seiner Zunge, kostete den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Schließlich, als es schien, er habe jeden Teil von Ricks Körper gekostet und vermessen wandte er sich dessen hartem Glied zu. Er nahm es gar nicht erst in die Hände sondern gleich mithilfe der Zunge in seinen Mund. Letztes Mal hatte Rick den Ton angegeben und Thomas hatte sich wehrlos ergeben, dieses Mal würde er ihn zum Stöhnen bringen, versprach er sich.   
Das Stöhnen ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, als Thomas ihn schließlich komplett in seinen Mund aufnahm und mit Zunge und Zähnen alles gab, kannte Rick keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Das heisere Keuchen wurde immer lauter und hilfloser, bis Thomas den festen Griff in seinen Haaren spürte und Rick begann heftig in seinen Mund stoßen. „Oh ja, ja, ja, gleich, Thomas!“ stöhnte der Jüngere, bis er mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß kam und sich in den Mund des anderen ergoss. Dann entließ er endlich Thomas Haare aus seinem Griff und ließ sich zurückfallen.   
Thomas spuckte aus und wischte sich den Mund ab. Er hatte es noch nie leiden können, wenn man in seinem Mund kam.   
Schließlich zog er Hemd und Hosen aus und legte sich zu Rick ins Bett. Der schnaufte heftig und sah Thomas dann glücklich an. „Jetzt weiß ich warum alle immer so scharf drauf waren“, sagte er breit grinsend.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na, mit dem Mund“, erklärte Rick.   
Thomas sah ihn verwirrt an „Aber du hast doch bei mir…?“  
„Ja“, wurde er unterbrochen „aber bislang hat keiner den Gefallen erwidert.“ Er legte sich auf die Seite und sah Thomas in die Augen „Ich weiß ja nicht für wie erfahren du mich hältst, aber so viele Liebhaber hatte ich noch nicht.“  
Bald würden ihm die Ohren abfallen, so breit wie sein Grinsen jetzt wurde. Er hatte Rick eher für einen Hallodri, einen Herzensbrecher gehalten, dieser Satz belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Er musste es wissen „Wie viele?“  
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern „Ein paar. Drei. Nein warte.“ Er hob die rechte Hand und zählte mit der Linken ab, sprach dabei lautlos, nickte dann „Fünf. Mit zweien war aber nurn bisschen mit der Hand.“  
Auffordernd hob er das Kinn „Und du?“  
Thomas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“  
Ein Kissen wurde auf seinen Kopf geschlagen und Rick lachte empört auf „Du bist ja vieles, aber kein Gentleman, Thomas!“  
Sie balgten sich noch etwas auf dem kleinen Bett und Rick versuchte weiterhin aus Thomas herauszukriegen wie viele es gewesen waren. Doch dazu schwieg der Hausdiener, er bereute es bereits gefragt zu haben. Die Andeutungen beim letzten Treffen ließen ihn vermuten, dass Ricks Liebschaften nicht immer rosig gewesen waren. Sie würden noch Zeit haben darüber zu reden, wenn der Jüngere es denn wollte, sie mussten es nicht jetzt tun. 

„Und die hier?“ Thomas Finger strich über eine blasse weiße Linie auf Ricks Knie. Dieser lachte „Die hab ich schon ewig, da war ich noch mit den Bakerstreet Boys unterwegs. Wir sind die Themse entlang und haben ein bestimmtes Boot für Holmes gesucht. Als wir bei den Anlegestellen vorbei sind ist da grade eines der Schiffe ausgeladen worden und irgendwie haben die Männer wohl geglaubt wir wollten was klauen. Also haben sie uns so nen Köter auf die Fersen gesetzt. Mann, wir sind gerannt wie die Teufel, der war scharf, das darfst du mir glauben! Tja, dann hats mich ne Treppe runtergeschmissen und ich hab mir das Knie richtig derb aufgeschlagen. Das hat stundenlang geblutet! So, ich bin dran!“ Er begann Thomas Körper abzusuchen und nahm schließlich seine linke Hand „Was ist da passiert?“  
Thomas betrachtete sie kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern „Eine Kugel in Frankreich. Ging komplett durch.“ Rick strich sanft über das vernarbte Gewebe, dreht die Hand und fuhr die Linien auf der Innenfläche nach „Hatte auch was Gutes, dadurch konnte ich heim.“ Rick nickte, dann endeten seine Bewegungen abrupt und er starrte ungläubig auf die Hand. „Was?“ fragte Thomas, dann sah er was Rick so anstarrte. Es war die feine und relativ frisch verheilte Narbe an seinem Handgelenk. Schnell zog Thomas seine Hand zurück.  
„Warum?“ fragte Rick leise. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Wovon sollte er ihm auch erzählen? Von seiner Einsamkeit? Seinem Selbsthass? Der Angst? Und dass das meiste davon seine eigene Schuld gewesen war? Was für ein Mensch er eigentlich war?  
„Ich finde ich habe genug für heute erzählt“, seine Stimme klang heiser, er setzte sich auf. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen, er wollte nicht sehen wie Rick ihm Mitleid entgegenbrachte das er nicht verdiente. Wollte nicht an die Zeit denken. Er hatte sie doch hinter sich gelassen!   
Von allen Dingen sollte Rick nicht erfahren, was für ein Mensch er gewesen war. Dieser nickte nur „Ist gut. Wir haben eh sehr viel geredet heute“, sprachs und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war sanft, nicht wild, wie ihre vorigen, voll Gefühl und so unglaublich tief. „Thomas ich will dich“, flüsterte er dann in sein Ohr. „Will dich ganz.“ Gänsehaut kroch über seinen ganzen Körper, als der Jüngere ihn erneut küsste, seine Hände über seinen Körper glitten, den Rücken hinunter bis hin zu seinen Pobacken, die er fest in die Hand nahm und zugriff.   
Thomas schlang seine Arme fest um Ricks Mitte, schmiegte sich gegen ihn und genoss die Berührungen „Dann nimm mich, Rick“, flüsterte er zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitel werden immer länger, aber teilen möchte ich sie ungern. Das nächste kommt wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Wochenende, da es eine längere Geschichte wird.   
> Ich hoffe, das Interesse an meiner Fanfic besteht weiterhin. Über Kommentare würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, einfach ob noch Interesse besteht  
> einen schönen Sonntag  
> ChapeauRouge


	7. Eine scharfe Waffe

Der Rest des Tages verging zäh. Holmes und Watson gingen kurz nach dem Lunch aus, kamen aber überraschend schnell zurück. Sie schienen sich ähnlich schlapp zu fühlen wie Thomas und verbrachten den Nachmittag in den Wohnzimmersesseln.   
Immer wieder ging Thomas die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in Gedanken durch. Er konnte es kaum begreifen, dass die beiden Herren kaltblütige Mörder sein sollten. Holmes Erwiderung auf die Beschreibung des zweiten Täters hallte noch immer durch seinen Kopf „Das könnte auch Watson sein“ hatte er ohne jede Skrupel oder Nervosität von sich gegeben. War es möglich? Konnte ein Mann solche Nerven besitzen?   
War ein Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit, ein Kämpfer gegen die Kriminalität dazu fähig kaltblütig einen Mord zu begehen? War es nicht doch vielleicht Notwehr gewesen? Aber wozu dann die Masken und die dunkle Kleidung, wenn nicht zum Einbruch?  
Was sollte er nun tun? Es war nie gut die Hand die einen fütterte zu beißen, das wusste Thomas seit er als Hallboy angefangen hatte. Doch hier ging es nicht um kleinere Affären wie Glücksspiel oder Frauen, hier ging es um Mord! Einen von langer Hand geplanten Mord, wenn er bedachte, dass Milvertons erster Besuch bereits zwei Wochen zurücklag. Was war damals geschehen? Warum war Holmes so aufgebracht gewesen? Hatte er Milverton beschattet und dort schon den Mord an ihm geplant?  
Mit angestrengtem Blick betrachtete er die Maske in seiner Hand. Ob der Doktor und Holmes schon danach suchten? Sollte er dieses Beweisstück zur Polizei bringen? Würde man ihm glauben? Sollte er die Maske Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson einfach übergeben und vorgeben von nichts zu wissen? Ein argloses „Sir, dies lag auf der Treppe. Möglicherweise haben Sie oder einer ihrer Klienten es verloren?“.  
Eine leise Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf, kein ausgereifter Plan, doch die Erkenntnis Holmes und Watson in der Hand zu haben, falls es darauf ankommen sollte, machte sich immer mehr in seinen Gedanken breit. Eine grimmige Befriedigung erfüllte Thomas, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Machtgefüge, welches so zu seinen Ungunsten gelegen hatte, sich nun gewendet hatte. 

Er gab sich arglos, wenn auch weniger unterwürfig als zuvor. Nach wie vor war Thomas selbstverständlich der perfekte Hausdiener und erfüllte alle gestellten Aufgaben, dennoch legte er die zuvorkommende und überfreundliche Ader, die er in den ersten Wochen gezeigt hatte ab. Sie war ihm sowieso zuwider.   
Er war nie ein solcher Mensch gewesen! Generell war er nicht allen Menschen unsympathisch, aber er war auch nie das gewesen was man als liebenswert bezeichnet hätte. Hatte auch nie Wert darauf gelegt von allen gemocht zu werden. Wie hatte er die anderen Hallboys mit Spott gestraft, wenn sie sich bei allen Leuten lieb Kind gemacht hatten, kriecherisch und einschmeichelnd wurden? Wie satt war er diese ewigen Gut-Menschen gewesen, die nie böse zu werden schienen und sich nie aufregten, egal was man ihnen antat! Die Annas und Williams der Gesellschaft! Die Bates und Baxters… Menschen die er nicht verstehen konnte, da er selbst, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, sein Blut hochkochen spürte und wie es danach lechzte, den Schuldigen zu demütigen und es ihm doppelt heimzuzahlen! Während diese Menschen scheinbar weit über diesen Gefühlen schwebten, sie mit einer Gelassenheit und Ruhe straften… seine Haut kribbelte schon unangenehm bei solchen Gedanken. Nein, da hatte er lieber die Rache gewählt, Intrigen angestiftet und für Chaos gesorgt. Dafür gesorgt, dass auch die anderen litten, wie er litt…   
Und was hat es dir gebracht?  
Der Gedanke kam aus dem Hinterhalt, überfuhr ihn mit einer Heftigkeit und löste das Labyrinth aus Grimm, Neid und Unzufriedenheit mit einem Schlag auf. Andere Bilder verdrängten seine Wut von damals: Die Blicke, die man austauschte, wenn er den Raum betrat, die plötzlich aufkommende Stille. Unfreundliche Worte und der leise Spott, dem er immer intensiver ausgesetzt wurde. Der Abscheu und der Ekel in den Augen der Hausdiener, nach der Sache mit Jimmy. Seine Hände, zitternd von zu vielen Zigaretten und nass von den stummen Tränen, die er weinte, wenn niemand in seiner Nähe war. Eine Rasierklinge, die auf dem Badewannenrand lag und Wasser, das immer rosiger wurde…  
Einsamkeit. Das war das Ergebnis aus dieser Zeit gewesen. Isolation.   
So schwer es ihm gefallen war Downton Abbey zu verlassen, wusste er dennoch, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Egal wie lange er freundlich und gut gewesen wäre, letzten Endes würde man nie vergessen wer er gewesen war und was er getan hatte. Ihm war eine völlig neue Chance gegeben worden. Ein neues Leben, wenn man so wollte. War dieses Leben bislang nicht gut zu ihm gewesen? War Mrs. Hudson nicht freundlich? Waren Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson nicht zwei feine Gentlemen, die ihn gut behandelten und ihm auch seine Eskapade mit Rick verziehen hatten? Und war da nicht noch Rick?  
Als er an den jungen Händler dachte wurde ihm ganz anders. Ein leises Lächeln, das er bei den grauen Gedanken nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, schlich sich über seine Lippen. Ja, mit Rick hatte er wohlmöglich zum ersten Mal die Chance so etwas wie Liebe zu erfahren!   
Von all den Liebschaften die er bislang hatte, war jede, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, eine unmögliche gewesen. Wunschträume, die jeder Realität entbehrten. Aber Rick war kein Traum, sondern tatsächlich hier. Er war jung, ungestüm und hinreißend. Er hatte keine Familie, die er belügen musste, keine Verlobte, die auf die Trauung wartete und war offensichtlich genauso verrückt nach ihm wie umgekehrt.   
Wann war das Leben je so freundlich zu Thomas Barrow gewesen? Das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte er so etwas wie Glück gefunden und er beschloss es mit allen Mitteln die er besaß zu verteidigen!

Sein Griff um die schwarze Seidenmaske würde fester und seine Gesichtszüge grimmig. Wenn irgendjemand, und wenn es Mr. Holmes persönlich sei, ihm dieses Glück zu nehmen versuchten, würde Thomas kämpfen und mit diesem kleinen Stück Stoff, hatte er eine scharfe Waffe bekommen. 

Nach diesem Wochenende ging der Alltag seine gewohnten Wege, auch wenn dies bei Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson stets kuriose Besucher und die Polizei im Hause bedeutete, wurde dies für Thomas bald zur Normalität. Wie hieß es so schön? Gewohnheit schafft Geborgenheit!  
Dazu kam, dass er nun etwas hatte auf dass er sich freuen konnte. Das Wiedersehen mit Rick war nur noch wenige Tage entfernt.   
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er lächelte als er eines Abends Holmes und Watson ein verspätetes Dinner brachte. Die beiden Herren waren erst spät nach Hause gekommen, saßen in ihren Sesseln und beachteten Thomas kaum, als er eintrat und die Mahlzeit auftrug.   
„So beschwingt heute, Barrow?“ fragte Holmes ohne auch nur in seine Richtung gesehen zu haben. Wie macht er das nur immer? Hat er noch zusätzlich Augenpaare im Hinterkopf? Schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf. Es ist unbegreiflich!  
„In der Tat, Mr. Holmes“, erklärte er.  
Holmes blickte hoch „Und weshalb? Ist ihnen etwas Gutes widerfahren?“  
„Aus keinem besonderem Grund, Sir“, gab er zurück und rückte das Besteck zurecht.  
Holmes und Watson erhoben sich und gingen auf den Tisch zu.   
Der Doktor lachte leise und setzte sich „Nun lassen sie ihn doch Holmes, so wie Mr. Barrow strahlt, hat es sicher mit einer jungen Dame zu tun. Also sollten wir ihn nicht ausfragen.“  
Holmes nickte zustimmend „Da haben Sie wohl recht. Ach wo wir grade dabei sind, Barrow, haben Sie von Wiggins gehört? Der Junge hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, aber Mrs. Hudson erwähnte, dass er einmal versucht habe vorzusprechen. Sie haben nicht zufällig von ihm gehört?“  
Thomas Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Wie war das nun gemeint gewesen? Wusste Holmes nun doch etwas oder war es nur eine zufällige Frage? Kurz verkrampften sich seine Kiefer und ein Und wenn schon, wenn er mich hinhängt, geht die Maske nach Scotland Yard! schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Dann antwortete er wie stets mit distanzierter Höflichkeit „Ich habe mich tatsächlich mit Mr. Wiggum getroffen, Sir, an meinem freien Tag. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen.“  
„Gut, gut. Er hatte also keine Sorgen, mit denen er zu mir kommen wollte?“  
„Keine von denen er mir erzählt hätte, Mr. Holmes“, erklärte Thomas.   
Der Meisterdetektiv betrachtete ihn interessiert „Mir scheint, sie haben sich angefreundet?“  
Thomas spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen und er versuchte sie niederzukämpfen „Ja, Sir“, antwortete er und nahm das geleerte Tablett vom Tisch „Haben die Herren noch einen Wunsch?“   
Nachdem beide verneint hatten, verließ der Hausdiener das Zimmer. In der Küche rauchte er ein paar Zigaretten am Stück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.   
Es musste nichts heißen, dass Holmes ihn nach Rick gefragt hatte! Aber gleich nachdem Watson angedeutet hatte, er könnte eine Geliebte haben? Nur ein Zufall? Die altbekannte Nervosität kam zurück, doch der Gedanke an das schwarze Stück Stoff, dass er in seiner Kammer versteckt hatte, beruhigte ihn. 

Rick strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als er mit Thomas im Pub zusammen aß. Der Hausdiener hatte tatsächlich das Essen für beide gezahlt und Rick damit beauftragt schon mal einen Platz für beide zu suchen. Der junge Händler schien aufgeweckter als sonst, er begann Thomas alle möglichen Dinge zu fragen. Nach seinem Alltag, seiner Schwester, was er am liebsten aß und ob sie nach dem Essen nicht Richtung Whitechapel spazieren sollten.   
Thomas war entzückt, versuchte aber im Gegensatz zu Rick weniger von seiner überschäumenden Begeisterung zu zeigen. Er musste seinen Freund tatsächlich zweimal ermahnen, als er einen Fuß an seinem Bein spürte und einmal als eine Hand die seine suchte, danach blieb Rick aber artig und erzählte von seinem Alltag im Geschäft. Von seinem Vorgesetzten Mr. Beaker, den Kunden die er betreute und dass sie erst kürzlich eine Lieferung neuer Eisenwaren bekommen hatten. Dann gähnte er unverhohlen, streckte sich und meinte, es wäre nun aber wirklich an der Zeit aufzubrechen.   
Thomas grinste innerlich noch breiter als Rick. 

Der kühle Herbstwind ließ die beiden Spaziergänger frösteln, nur wenige Menschen kamen ihnen entgegen. Die Fenster der Fleet Street waren noch erleuchtet, Nachrichtenagenturen und Presseabteilungen saßen hier bis spät in die Nacht an den Deadlines ihrer Zeitungen.   
„Ganz schön kalt heute“, murmelte Rick und drückte seine Schulter leicht an seiner.   
Thomas nickte nur und ließ etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Dann fiel ihm das Gespräch mit dem Detektiv wieder ein. „Holmes hat nach dir gefragt. Er hat von Mrs. Hudson gehört, dass du in der Bakerstreet warst und wollte wissen ob du irgendwelche Sorgen hast.“  
Rick lachte laut auf „Nein, ich bin ja eigentlich nur hin, weil ich dich sehen wollte.“  
Thomas schnaubte „Vielleicht solltest du die Herren mal besuchen, sie fragen immer wieder nach dir.“  
„Ach ja?“, in Ricks Stimme schwang Erstaunen „Und sie fragen dich?“  
Thomas nickte „Ganz genau. Sie fragen mich. Anscheinend sind sie der Auffassung dass wir beide Freunde sind, seit wir betrunken in meinem Zimmer geschlafen haben.“  
„Womit sie gar nicht so falsch liegen“, begann Rick und seine Stimme nahm einen Zug an, den Thomas auf offener Straße nicht gutheißen konnte. Er blieb also ernst.  
„Die Sache gefällt mir nicht Rick. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte sein, dass Holmes etwas vermutet. Was wissen die beiden über dich? Haben sie einen Grund zu vermuten, dass irgendetwas anderes zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft?“  
Ricks Schritt verstummte und Thomas drehte sich zu ihm um. Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren tellergroß „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich war noch n Kind, als ich für ihn gearbeitet hab! Und während meiner Schul- und Lehrzeit hab ich ihm nur hin und wieder einen Brief geschrieben, wie dankbar ich ihm bin. Woher sollte er wissen, dass ich…“, er stockte „Mann, Thomas. Glaubst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?“  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und wies dann auf die Straße „Wir beeilen uns besser. Mir ist kalt.“

Angekommen in Ricks Wohnung war die Stille zwischen ihnen so dick, dass man sie hätte schneiden können. Unsicher bot Rick Thomas den Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch an und setzte sich selbst auf sein Bett. Missmutig und mit einer ungeduldigen Verstimmtheit begann er schließlich „Was ist los? Wir hatten doch grad einen schönen Abend. Was stimmt jetzt auf einmal nicht?“  
Thomas der selbst nicht wusste wie die Stimmung so schnell kippen konnte, seufzte „Rick wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Es geht nicht, dass du ständig versuchst mich anzufassen, wenn keiner hinsehen könnte oder mich den ganzen Abend anstrahlst als wäre ich der Herrgott persönlich.“ Auch wenn dieses entzückende Lächeln Thomas zum stolzesten Menschen Londons machte und er es vermissen würde.   
„Als ob irgendjemand zuschaut was wir tun! Thomas kein Mensch hat uns angeschaut, niemand hätte es bemerkt, wenn du mir unterm Tisch die Hand gegeben hättest!“ Rick überkreuzte die Beine und legte den Kopf schief. „Und wenn schon, interessiert doch keinen!“  
Thomas schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch neben ihm „Aber mich interessiert es! Es scheint du hast keine Ahnung, dass wir beide für das was wir tun im Zuchthaus oder Arbeitsdienst landen können! Es ist illegal, Rick! Bei Strafe verboten! Und wenn Holmes rauskriegt, dass ich mit seinem Schützling schlafe, wer von uns beiden wird dann vorm Haftrichter stehen? Na was glaubst du?“   
Rick fehlten die Worte, stumm sah er zu Boden, schien dort einen Punkt zu fixieren.  
„Mein Gott, Rick, ich hab einfach schon zu viel erlebt um da nochmal durch zu müssen! Ich will keine Angst mehr vor einer Anzeige haben oder Prügel beziehen! Also, wenn du mich weiterhin sehen willst, dann hör auf damit!“   
Er wollte nicht schreien, wollte sich nicht streiten. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander und er wollte sie nicht so verbringen. Darum stand Thomas auf, kniete sich vor das Bett und sah zu Rick auf. „Was sagst du?“  
Das Gesicht des Jüngeren war leicht missmutig, dann seufzte er ergeben „Was soll ich schon sagen? Wenn ich nein sage, hab ich gar nichts mehr von dir.“  
Thomas lachte befreit auf und umarmte Rick, dieser zog ihn fester an sich heran und schließlich aufs Bett. Sanfte Küsse, die dann stürmisch und tief wurden, tauschten sie aus. Rick begann an Thomas Anzug und Gürtel zu nesteln, als dieser ihn zurückhielt.  
Ungläubig und etwas genervt sah dieser ihn an „Was ist denn jetzt noch? Glaubst du Holmes sitzt im Wandschrank?“  
Der Hausdiener grinste und küsste die wütenden Lippen „Nein, aber ich will dich heute verwöhnen.“ Damit drückte er ihn zurück in die Kissen und begann ihm Hemd und Hose auszuziehen. In der letzten Nacht hatte er kaum Gelegenheit gehabt Ricks Körper genauer zu betrachten. Jetzt ließ er sich Zeit dazu. Mit den Fingern befühlte er jeden Muskeln, malte Spuren und Muster mit seiner Zunge, kostete den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Schließlich, als es schien, er habe jeden Teil von Ricks Körper gekostet und vermessen wandte er sich dessen hartem Glied zu. Er nahm es gar nicht erst in die Hände sondern gleich mithilfe der Zunge in seinen Mund. Letztes Mal hatte Rick den Ton angegeben und Thomas hatte sich wehrlos ergeben, dieses Mal würde er ihn zum Stöhnen bringen, versprach er sich.   
Das Stöhnen ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, als Thomas ihn schließlich komplett in seinen Mund aufnahm und mit Zunge und Zähnen alles gab, kannte Rick keine Zurückhaltung mehr. Das heisere Keuchen wurde immer lauter und hilfloser, bis Thomas den festen Griff in seinen Haaren spürte und Rick begann heftig in seinen Mund stoßen. „Oh ja, ja, ja, gleich, Thomas!“ stöhnte der Jüngere, bis er mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß kam und sich in den Mund des anderen ergoss. Dann entließ er endlich Thomas Haare aus seinem Griff und ließ sich zurückfallen.   
Thomas spuckte aus und wischte sich den Mund ab. Er hatte es noch nie leiden können, wenn man in seinem Mund kam.   
Schließlich zog er Hemd und Hosen aus und legte sich zu Rick ins Bett. Der schnaufte heftig und sah Thomas dann glücklich an. „Jetzt weiß ich warum alle immer so scharf drauf waren“, sagte er breit grinsend.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na, mit dem Mund“, erklärte Rick.   
Thomas sah ihn verwirrt an „Aber du hast doch bei mir…?“  
„Ja“, wurde er unterbrochen „aber bislang hat keiner den Gefallen erwidert.“ Er legte sich auf die Seite und sah Thomas in die Augen „Ich weiß ja nicht für wie erfahren du mich hältst, aber so viele Liebhaber hatte ich noch nicht.“  
Bald würden ihm die Ohren abfallen, so breit wie sein Grinsen jetzt wurde. Er hatte Rick eher für einen Hallodri, einen Herzensbrecher gehalten, dieser Satz belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Er musste es wissen „Wie viele?“  
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern „Ein paar. Drei. Nein warte.“ Er hob die rechte Hand und zählte mit der Linken ab, sprach dabei lautlos, nickte dann „Fünf. Mit zweien war aber nurn bisschen mit der Hand.“  
Auffordernd hob er das Kinn „Und du?“  
Thomas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“  
Ein Kissen wurde auf seinen Kopf geschlagen und Rick lachte empört auf „Du bist ja vieles, aber kein Gentleman, Thomas!“  
Sie balgten sich noch etwas auf dem kleinen Bett und Rick versuchte weiterhin aus Thomas herauszukriegen wie viele es gewesen waren. Doch dazu schwieg der Hausdiener, er bereute es bereits gefragt zu haben. Die Andeutungen beim letzten Treffen ließen ihn vermuten, dass Ricks Liebschaften nicht immer rosig gewesen waren. Sie würden noch Zeit haben darüber zu reden, wenn der Jüngere es denn wollte, sie mussten es nicht jetzt tun. 

„Und die hier?“ Thomas Finger strich über eine blasse weiße Linie auf Ricks Knie. Dieser lachte „Die hab ich schon ewig, da war ich noch mit den Bakerstreet Boys unterwegs. Wir sind die Themse entlang und haben ein bestimmtes Boot für Holmes gesucht. Als wir bei den Anlegestellen vorbei sind ist da grade eines der Schiffe ausgeladen worden und irgendwie haben die Männer wohl geglaubt wir wollten was klauen. Also haben sie uns so nen Köter auf die Fersen gesetzt. Mann, wir sind gerannt wie die Teufel, der war scharf, das darfst du mir glauben! Tja, dann hats mich ne Treppe runtergeschmissen und ich hab mir das Knie richtig derb aufgeschlagen. Das hat stundenlang geblutet! So, ich bin dran!“ Er begann Thomas Körper abzusuchen und nahm schließlich seine linke Hand „Was ist da passiert?“  
Thomas betrachtete sie kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern „Eine Kugel in Frankreich. Ging komplett durch.“ Rick strich sanft über das vernarbte Gewebe, dreht die Hand und fuhr die Linien auf der Innenfläche nach „Hatte auch was Gutes, dadurch konnte ich heim.“ Rick nickte, dann endeten seine Bewegungen abrupt und er starrte ungläubig auf die Hand. „Was?“ fragte Thomas, dann sah er was Rick so anstarrte. Es war die feine und relativ frisch verheilte Narbe an seinem Handgelenk. Schnell zog Thomas seine Hand zurück.  
„Warum?“ fragte Rick leise. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Wovon sollte er ihm auch erzählen? Von seiner Einsamkeit? Seinem Selbsthass? Der Angst? Und dass das meiste davon seine eigene Schuld gewesen war? Was für ein Mensch er eigentlich war?  
„Ich finde ich habe genug für heute erzählt“, seine Stimme klang heiser, er setzte sich auf. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen, er wollte nicht sehen wie Rick ihm Mitleid entgegenbrachte das er nicht verdiente. Wollte nicht an die Zeit denken. Er hatte sie doch hinter sich gelassen!   
Von allen Dingen sollte Rick nicht erfahren, was für ein Mensch er gewesen war. Dieser nickte nur „Ist gut. Wir haben eh sehr viel geredet heute“, sprachs und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war sanft, nicht wild, wie ihre vorigen, voll Gefühl und so unglaublich tief. „Thomas ich will dich“, flüsterte er dann in sein Ohr. „Will dich ganz.“ Gänsehaut kroch über seinen ganzen Körper, als der Jüngere ihn erneut küsste, seine Hände über seinen Körper glitten, den Rücken hinunter bis hin zu seinen Pobacken, die er fest in die Hand nahm und zugriff.   
Thomas schlang seine Arme fest um Ricks Mitte, schmiegte sich gegen ihn und genoss die Berührungen „Dann nimm mich, Rick“, flüsterte er zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui, die Kapitel werden immer länger, aber teilen möchte ich sie ungern. Das nächste kommt wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Wochenende, da es eine längere Geschichte wird.   
> Ich hoffe, das Interesse an meiner Fanfic besteht weiterhin. Über Kommentare würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, einfach ob noch Interesse besteht  
> einen schönen Sonntag  
> ChapeauRouge


	8. Der adelige Junggeselle (1/2)

Der Herbst zog immer schneller ins Land und hielt seine Versprechen von goldenen Sonnenuntergängen und rot-braunen Blätterregen kaum. Es goss aus Eimern und Thomas hatte seine liebe Not ein gepflegtes Äußeres zu bewahren, wenn Holmes ihn mehrere Mal am Tag losschickte um irgendwelche dringenden Telegramme oder wichtige Botengänge zu erledigen.   
Die Laune im Haus war gedrückt. Mrs. Hudson klagte über den Dreck den Holmes Klienten ins Haus trugen, Dr. Watson spürte bei Regen seine alte Kriegsverletzung, blieb tagelang im Haus und wurde über die längere Isolation von seinen gewohnten Gängen mürrisch. Holmes hatte keinen Fall und verfiel in lethargische Trägheit in der er die Decke anstarrte und nicht auf Ansprache reagierte. Vielleicht auch eine Nebenwirkung des Kokain. Allein Thomas war bester Laune. Frisch verliebt und zum ersten Mal in der Lage den Geliebten mindestens einmal in der Woche zu sehen strahlte er förmlich vor Glück.   
Mrs. Hudson hob nur die Augenbrauen über die beschwingte Art in der Thomas gerade Dr. Watsons Schuhe polierte und vergrub sich in der Klatschspalte der Zeitung. Der Nachmittag war angebrochen und versprach nichts als träge Langeweile zu bringen.  
„Ach Thomas, wenn die Saison nur bald losginge! Es gibt immer so herrliche Geschichten über die Affären in den Adelshäusern“, rief sie „Sonst gibt’s kaum was über das man anständig tratschen könnte. Mrs. Barry und ich mussten uns letztens schon über die Preise von Lebensmitteln austauschen…“ Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Sie liebte die wöchentlichen Gespräche mit Mrs. Barry vom Nachbarhaus in denen die beiden sich hauptsächlich über delikate Affären und Skandale der Royal Society austauschten. „Sie haben doch für eine große Familie gearbeitet, Thomas. Gab es da nie Skandale? Irgendwas ganz und gar unerhörtes?“  
Er lächelte „Nicht mehr und weniger als in anderen Häusern nehme ich an. Aber ich denke, ich sollte diese Geschichten für mich behalten. Familie Crawley war gut zu mir.“  
Erfreut hob die alte Dame den Kopf „Oh, dann gibt es also Klatsch?“  
Thomas schüttelte mit gespielter Entrüstung den Kopf „Aber Mrs. Hudson! Ich werde sie doch nicht mit alten Kamellen langweilen!“ Er nickte in Richtung der Zeitung „Gibt es denn wirklich nichts über das Sie mit Mrs. Barry reden könnten?“  
Enttäuscht senkte die Dame den Kopf und blätterte lustlos weiter. Schließlich riss sie die Augen auf und begann interessiert zu lesen „Oh das ist ja wirklich mysteriös! Das könnte fast ein Fall für Mr. Holmes sein.“  
„Wollen Sie mich einweihen?“ fragte Thomas in verschwörerischem Tonfall.  
„Der Duke von Crowborough hat geheiratet!“, rief Mrs. Hudson und Thomas Magen machte einen Salto.  
„Der Duke von Crowborough?“ fragte er nach und wünschte er hätte sich verhört. Der Name war ihm nur zu bekannt, Ihre Gnaden, der Duke von Crowborough oder Philip, wie er ihn nennen durfte, wenn sie zu zweit waren. Aber hatte er nicht schon vor Jahren heiraten wollen? Damals als er seine Briefe von ihm stahl und vor seinen Augen verbrannte?   
„Sie müssen wissen, Thomas, er gilt als ewiger Junggeselle! Und jetzt hat er vor ein paar Wochen bekannt gegeben, dass er eine neureiche Amerikanerin, eine Hatty Doran, heiraten will! Eine schlechte Wahl, wenn man bedenkt, dass so viele junge Damen mit gutem Namen in England auf einen Gatten warten. Aber sie scheint viel Geld in die Ehe zu bringen und man sagt sich, der Duke habe bereits Gemälde veräußert!“ Mrs. Hudson war voll in ihrem Element „Das alte Haus ist anscheinend bankrott und braucht das Geld aus Amerika. Deswegen hat sich der Duke wohl um sie bemüht, obwohl er sich nie sonderlich viel aus Affären gemacht hat. So sagt man zumindest. Anderseits hat man ihn wohl auch schon öfter in Begleitung von jungen Männern in sehr vertrautem Umgang gesehen!“ Sie riss die Augen auf. „Ungeheuerlich nicht wahr, Thomas? Und jetzt ist die Braut verschwunden!“  
Thomas der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er Philip den Skandal von Herzen gönnte oder Mitleid haben sollte, blickte Mrs. Hudson verwirrt an „Die Braut ist verschwunden? Mit einem anderen durchgebrannt oder was?“  
Falls sie von seinen Präferenzen erfahren hatte, wäre das sogar ein legitimer Grund die Ehe zu lösen.  
„Das weiß man nicht, nach der Trauung, beim Hochzeitsfrühstück war sie auf einmal weg!“ Mrs. Hudson überflog die Zeitung erneut, hob dann strahlend den Kopf und rieb sich freudig die Hände „Was für ein feiner Skandal!“  
In diesem Moment klingelte der Postbote und erlöste Thomas aus der Unterhaltung. Bereits zweimal waren heute Briefe für Mr. Holmes abgegeben worden, einer von einem Fischhändler, ein weiterer von einem Zollbeamten, nun stand ein eleganter Bote vor ihm und übergab mit gewichtiger Miene einen Umschlag. Thomas nickte, nahm ihn entgegen und wieder schlug sein Magen Kapriolen. Der Umschlag trug keinen Absender, doch das elegante, schwere Briefpapier kannte Thomas nur zu gut und das Wappen auf dem versiegelten Brief war das der Familie Crowborough.   
Mrs. Hudson lugte neugierig aus der Küche „Wer war es denn?“  
Thomas, der die Vermieterin nur in äußerster Langeweile so neugierig erlebte, zeigte ihr den Brief „Post. Sie hatten Recht, Mrs. Hudson, ein Fall für Mr. Holmes.“  
„Von wem ist er denn?“ fragte sie. Der Hausdiener zeigte auf das Siegel „Das ist das Wappen der Crowboroughs, Mrs. Hudson. Es scheint sie hatten recht mit ihrer Vermutung.“  
„Tatsächlich? Sie kennen sich aber gut aus, Thomas“, rief sie aus.   
Er nickte „Ich habe dem Duke sogar schon mal als Kammerdiener gedient, als er bei Familie Crawley zu Besuch war.“  
Mrs. Hudson strahlte „Nein, wirklich? Ich will alles wissen!“  
Wenn der Hausdiener bedachte was alles im Gästezimmer zwischen ihm und dem Duke passiert war, bezweifelte er das stark. „Ich bringe das besser zu Mr. Holmes“, erklärte er und ging nach oben in die Wohnung. 

An diesem Tag überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und Thomas würde noch oft mit einem Anflug von Kopfschmerzen daran zurück denken. Es begann um vier Uhr mit einem Klingeln an der Tür und als Thomas sie öffnete stand Philip, der Duke von Crowborough vor ihm.   
Thomas war so perplex, dass er beinahe seine Stellung vergessen hätte „Phi… Euer Gnaden… was… wie kann ich zu Diensten sein?“   
Philips Verwunderung war kaum geringer als die des Hausdieners „Thomas? Was machst du hier? Bist du nicht mehr in Yorkshire bei den Crawleys? Wie kommst du nach London?“  
Inzwischen hatte sich Thomas wieder gefangen, auch weil er wusste, dass Mrs. Hudson mit Sicherheit an der Tür saß und jedes Wort in sich aufsaugte.  
„Ich habe die Ehre Hausdiener von Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watsons Haushalt zu sein, euer Gnaden. Aber bitte, tretet doch ein! Sie haben einen Termin bei Mr. Holmes vermute ich?“, er führte den Duke in die Eingangshalle, nahm ihm Hut, Stock und Mantel ab und führte ihn dann nach oben.   
Philip nickte und schenkte Thomas bedeutsame Blicke „Dass ich dich hier treffe… und das grade jetzt, Thomas.“  
Der Angesprochene warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, dann klopfte er an und kündigte Mr. Holmes den Besuch an. Dieser wies den Adeligen ohne ihn korrekt mit „euer Gnaden“ anzusprechen auf einen der bequemen Sessel am Kamin. Thomas bot ihm ein Getränk an.  
„Tee wäre ganz hervorragend. Vielleicht mit einem kleinem Schuss zum Wärmen? Sie finden bestimmt etwas das ich mag, Thomas“, erklärte der Duke und der Hausdiener hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt.   
Holmes sah Thomas überrascht an „Sie kennen ihn, Barrow?“  
Er nahm sich vor Holmes darüber aufzuklären, dass es nicht sonderlich höflich war den Hausdiener statt den Duke selbst zu fragen, vor allem in dessen Anwesenheit, gab aber eine steife Antwort „Ich hatte die Ehre Euer Gnaden als Kammerdiener zu Diensten zu sein, als Euer Gnaden bei Familie Crawley gastierte, Mr. Holmes.“  
Der Detektiv zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Tatsächlich? Die Welt ist wohl wirklich ein Dorf, Watson. Stimmen Sie mir nicht zu?“   
Damit entließ er Thomas und als dieser später den Tee auftrug, fand er den Detektiv mit geschlossenen Augen und im Sessel zusammengesunken den Erzählungen des Dukes lauschend.   
Der Hausdiener war froh den Salon verlassen zu können. Philips Nähe behagte ihm wenig. Seit sie getrennte Wege gegangen waren hatte er ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Dass er eine reiche Amerikanerin geheiratet hatte, passte zu dem was er damals gesagt hatte. Dass er eine Erbin suche und er sogar nach New York gehen würde um eine zu finden. Offensichtlich hatte er das nun getan… aber dass sie ihn nur kurze Zeit nach der Trauung verließ machte keinen Sinn. Er war doch sonst nicht so unvorsichtig mit seinen Affären gewesen!  
Etwa eine Stunde später verließ der Duke die Bakerstreet. Als Thomas ihm in den Mantel half schüttelte Philip nur den Kopf „Wie kannst du nur für so einen Mann arbeiten, Thomas! Keine Manieren und diese Arroganz! Behauptet doch tatsächlich den Fall schon gelöst zu haben!“, missmutig zog er seinen Hut auf „Du solltest Kammerdiener eines Lords sein, Thomas, nicht der Hausbursche eines größenwahnsinnigen Möchtegern-Detektivs.“ Die Blicke die Philip ihm zuwarf sprachen Bände und hätte Thomas nicht bereits jede verfügbare Zärtlichkeit für Rick aufgespart, wer weiß wie er sich dann verhalten hätte? So zuckte er nur die Schulter, neigte den Kopf und lächelte sein distanziertes Lächeln „Wenn das eure Meinung ist Euer Gnaden, aber ich bin sehr zufrieden in meinen Diensten. Vielen Dank für euer freundliches Urteil.“  
Der Duke schien überrascht, sagte aber nichts dazu, ließ Thomas die Türe öffnen und ging seiner Wege. 

Holmes musterte Thomas intensiv als der das Teeservice des Dukes abtrug.   
„Waren Sie und der Duke sehr vertraut?“ fragte er schließlich und Thomas sah ihn etwas überrascht an.   
„Ich war sein Kammerdiener für die Zeit eines kurzen Besuches in Downton Abbey und zuvor im Haus der Crawleys in London. Das bedeutet ich half ihm beim Umkleiden und kümmerte mich um seine täglichen Bedürfnisse. Dies liegt allerdings Jahre zurück“, die allgemeine Erklärung schien den Meisterdetektiv nicht zu reichen.   
„Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Barrow“, setzte er nach „Ich habe bereits meine Schlüsse gezogen, was den Fall des Dukes angeht. Ich glaube aber, dass ich jede Quelle heranziehen sollte die mir zur Verfügung steht.“  
„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Mr. Holmes“, gab Thomas zurück „Es gibt nichts was sich von mir zu erfahren lohnt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Duke ihnen bereitwillig jede Information gegeben hat, die er für beachtenswert hält. Es liegt nicht an mir seine privaten Angelegenheiten weiterzugeben.“ Watson sah von seinem Sessel auf und brummte zustimmend.  
„Und da Barrow täuschen Sie sich!“ erklärte der Detektiv und hob einen Zeigefinger „Jemand aus den Kreisen wie der Duke würde sich eher die Hand abbeißen als etwas über sich preiszugeben, das ihn kompromittieren könnte! Diese Dinge sind es aber meist die hinter solchen Fällen wie dem seinen stehen.“ Er sah ihn durchdringend an „Ich glaube sie wissen sehr wohl was ich Sie fragen möchte, Barrow. Und seien Sie versichert, dass ich und auch Dr. Watson diskret sind und niemand erfahren wird, was hinter geschlossenen Türen geschehen ist.“  
Dem Hausdiener wurde schlecht. Er wusste es! Hatte es immer gewusst und jetzt wollte er es bestätigt haben. Doch so leicht würde er nicht nachgeben! „Nein, Mr. Holmes, ich weiß nicht was Sie fragen möchten“, sagte er bestimmt und hob das Tablett an „Gibt es noch etwas?“  
„Warten Sie Barrow, nicht so schnell“, rief der Detektiv „Dann muss ich direkt fragen: Haben Sie Kenntnis von den homosexuellen Neigungen des Dukes?“  
Watson riss die Augen auf und Thomas Hände klammerten sich fester an das Tablett, er schüttelte den Kopf „Ich habe keinerlei Kenntnis derartiger Anschuldigungen Mr. Holmes“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.   
„Anschuldigungen? Ich bezichtige ihn keiner Straftat, Barrow. Mir geht es darum, ob das ein Grund für das Durchbrennen seiner Braut sein könnte!“, rief Holmes „Was er mit wem tut ist mir einerlei! Könnte das der Grund sein, Barrow? Meine Schlüsse neigen sich zwar einer anderen Idee zu, aber man muss in alle Richtungen denken.“  
Jetzt war es Watson der sich einmischte „Also Holmes, er hat ihnen doch gesagt, dass er nichts davon weiß! Jetzt ist es genug.“  
Holmes funkelte Watson wütend an. Unterbrechungen und Einmischung in seine Ermittlungen duldete er nicht einmal von seinem alten Freund. Er wollte gerade auffahren, da schellte es an der Tür und Thomas war nie erleichterter über dieses Geräusch gewesen. Mit einem entschuldigenden „Ich werde öffnen“ verließ Thomas eilends den Salon.  
Es war Inspektor Lestrade, der mit stürmischer Ungeduld die Türglocke betätigte. Als Thomas ihn genauer betrachtete sah er auch wieso: der Inspektor war von oben bis unten durchnässt und trug einen großen, ledernen Sack auf der Schulter. Dementsprechend war auch die Laune des Ermittlers äußerst missgestimmt.   
„Du meine Güte, Inspektor, was ist Ihnen denn passiert!“ rief Thomas aus und ließ den durchgeweichten Detektiv ins Haus.   
„War schwimmen“, erwiderte dieser grimmig, ließ sich von Thomas aus dem Mantel helfen und ein Handtuch geben.   
Holmes lachte nicht schlecht als der Mann von Scotland Yard eintrat und begrüßte ihn herzlich. Thomas verließ den Salon und sah Lestrade nur kurze Zeit später, noch verstimmter (falls dies überhaupt möglich war) als zuvor, die Treppe hinuntergehen und ohne Gruß die Wohnung verlassen. Mr. Holmes folgte nur wenige Minuten später.   
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Aktionismus und dachte daran wie träge und gewöhnlich der Nachmittag doch angefangen hatte. Es wurde wieder ruhig, bis um halb acht zwei Boten eines Delikatessengeschäftes klingelten und meinten sie hätten eine Lieferung für Mr. Sherlock Holmes, bereits bezahlt und außerdem die Anweisung die Speisen für fünf Personen anzurichten.   
Thomas führte die Herren zu Watson, welcher nicht minder überrascht, wenn auch nicht so erstaunt war wie der Diener „Es scheint als würden wir heute ein vornehmes Dinner geben, Barrow. Möglicherweise der Duke und die Duchesse?“ er klang eher amüsiert und erhob sich um sich in seinem Zimmer etwas eleganteres anzuziehen. Thomas sollte den Aufbau des Dinners überwachen.   
Kurz nachdem die Boten entlassen waren kam Holmes zurück und strahlte als er das Essen, den umgekleideten Watson und Thomas sah, der sich daran machte die eingedeckten Teller und das Besteck mit Lineal und größter Sorgfalt zu korrigieren. Zufrieden klatschte er in die Hände.  
„Ich hatte Recht“, sagte der Meisterdetektiv zunächst zu Watson, dann zu Thomas „und es hatte nichts mit seinen Neigungen zu tun. Sie haben gut daran getan wie Sie sich verhalten haben, Barrow. Ich schätze Ehrlichkeit, aber Loyalität umso mehr.“ Er nickte ihm anerkennend zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Sie können jetzt nach unten gehen, Barrow. Meine Gäste sollten bald eintreffen.“  
Thomas erwiderte mit einem „Natürlich, Sir“ und ging hinunter.   
Ein ungewöhnlicher Tag, der noch ungewöhnlicher werden sollte. 

Es war erneut der Duke, der mit erregtem Gesichtsausdruck und gehetzter Miene vor Holmes Tür stand. Es schien als habe der Meisterdetektiv den Fall in Rekordzeit gelöst, einen anderen Grund für die Feierlichkeiten konnte sich Thomas nicht vorstellen. Nur wenig später klingelte es erneut und ein Paar stand vor der Tür, das sich als Mr. und Mrs. Francis Hay Moulton vorstellten. Namen die Thomas noch nie gehört hatte, doch als er der Dame den Mantel abnahm und ihr Gesicht näher sehen konnte erkannte er in ihr die kürzlich getraute und verschwundene Duchesse von Crowborough. Es war zwar nur eine Skizze der Dame in der Zeitung gewesen, doch die Ähnlichkeiten waren frappierend.  
Thomas war nun aufs äußerste verwirrt, ließ sich aber, wie es sich als guter Diener gehörte, nichts anmerken und führte die Moultons zu Holmes in den Salon. Philips Gesichtsausdruck gefror als er die Frau erblickte „Dann ist es tatsächlich wahr, Hatty?“ fragte er und seine Miene wurde zu Eis. Die Frau war also tatsächlich Hatty Doran! Sie begann zu erklären, dass sie es doch nicht gewusst habe. Dass sie ihn nie hatte täuschen wollen. Holmes ergriff Partei für die junge Frau.   
Thomas verließ den Salon, er hatte dort nichts mehr zu suchen, wenn es ihn auch brennend interessierte warum die frisch angetraute Duchesse von Crowborough sich mit Mrs. Moulton vorstellte und solche Dinge sagte.   
In der Küche belagerte ihn Mrs. Hudson, doch Thomas konnte ihr letzten Endes nur das sagen was er gehört hatte und wie verwirrt er selbst war. Noch verwirrter aber war er, als der Duke nur wenige Minuten später die Treppe herunter stürzte und nach Mantel und Hut bellte.   
„Ungeheuerlich! So eine Beleidigung!“ murmelte der Duke. Thomas versuchte dies weitestgehend zu ignorieren und wollte dem Edelmann gerade seinen Stock reichen, als dieser einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, seine Hand ergriff und zärtlich darüber strich „Wir sollten uns wiedersehen, Thomas.“ 

Holmes, Watson und die Moultons verbrachten einen gemütlichen und ausgelassenen Abend im Salon mit Delikatessen und viel Wein. Thomas, der warten musste bis die Herrschaften gegangen waren um aufzuräumen, ging sehr spät, mit Kopfschmerzen und dem Wissen, dass es nicht einfach war für Sherlock Holmes zu arbeiten zu Bett.   
Wenn die unselige Affäre eines gebracht hatte, dann das Wissen, dass Holmes über ihn Bescheid wusste. Weshalb hätte er Thomas sonst nach den Neigungen des Dukes fragen sollen? Etwa, weil er kurze Zeit sein Kammerdiener war? Woher wusste er überhaupt von den Neigungen des Dukes?   
Abgesehen von seinen Fragen, hatte er nicht, wie die meisten Männer, mit Entrüstung oder unterschwelliger Verachtung über Homosexualität gesprochen. Es schien ihm schlichtweg egal zu sein, nur interessant falls es für seine Ermittlungen eine Rolle spielte.  
Und dass er Thomas Loyalität schätzte… über diesen Satz konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Er nahm sich vor sich das schriftlich geben zu lassen und an Carson zu schicken Ich schätze Thomas Barrows Loyalität. Der alte Mann würde seinen neuen Dienstherren für verrückt halten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schaffe es ab jetzt nur noch ein Kapitel pro Woche online zu stellen. Der zweite Teil des "adeligen Junggesellen" kommt am Wochenende.  
> Ich wollte gerne mehr aus Thomas Vergangenheit bringen und habe deswegen Philip miteingebaut. Die Kurzgeschichte "Der adelige Junggeselle" erschien mir da ganz passend.   
> Hoffentlich gefällt euch die Idee und vor allem würde ich gerne wissen was ihr von Rick haltet  
> eine schöne Woche! Genießt die Sonne!  
> ChapeauRouge


	9. Der adelige Junggeselle (2/2)

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, die Affäre sei mit diesem anstrengenden Tag zu Ende, so hatte er falsch gelegen. Philip begann Thomas Briefe zu schicken, ohne Unterschrift und Absender, doch dem Diener war klar, wer der Verfasser der Botschaften war. 

Seit ich dich wieder gesehen habe, muss ich ständig an dich denken.   
Lass uns unsere damalige Bekanntschaft wieder erneuern!  
Wenn du mich ebenso sehen willst, dann sei am Samstagabend in dem einen Hotel in dem wir uns früher schon mal getroffen haben. Ein Zimmer, direkt neben meinem, wird für dich reserviert sein.

Der Hausdiener konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Unverfrorenheit. Seine Samstage, wenn er denn frei bekam, gehörten nach wie vor Rick und er würde sie nicht in einem Hotel, sondern in der kleinen Wohnung in Whitechapel verbringen. Und mit Sicherheit würde er nicht dem Duke aus den edlen Kleidern helfen, sondern Rick alles vom Leib reißen was er trug. 

„An was denkst du?“ fragte der junge Händler, als Thomas mit feixendem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster sah, in der Hand eine Tasse Tee um die Kälte aus den Gliedern zu treiben.   
Tatsächlich hatte er an Philip gedacht, der jetzt im Hotel darauf warten würde, dass Thomas im Zimmer nebenan auftauchte und ihm die Füße küsste.  
Nie wieder, dachte der Hausdiener grimmig, schloss das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge davor.   
„Nichts besonderes“, antwortete er zunächst. Als er Ricks hochgezogene Augenbrauen und den ungläubigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah, beschloss er es mit der Wahrheit und zog Rick auf seinen Schoß „Also gut, ich habe vor kurzem eine alte Flamme wieder getroffen. Er hat mich für heute eingeladen. Nun ja, er hat mich wohl eher in ein Hotel bestellt und die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt hier sitze und den hinreißendsten Mann von ganz London auf meinem Schoß sitzen habe, während er sich in seinem Hotelzimmer schwarz ärgert, belustigt mich.“  
Rick musterte ihn misstrauisch an „Wieso hast du nicht gleich abgelehnt?“  
Der Diener seufzte „Ich hab die Einladung per Post bekommen und hatte nicht vor wieder mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten. Deswegen.“ Er vergrub seine Nase in Ricks roter Mähne und sog den vertrauten Geruch von Seife und Kräutern auf „Warum sollte ich auch?“ murmelte er.  
„Er muss ordentlich verdienen, wenn er es sich leisten kann dich in ein Hotel einzuladen“, begann Rick.   
Thomas nickte nur stumm und zog Rick noch fester an sich, ihm war nach Nähe. Nach festhalten und gehalten werden, nach Haut auf Haut fühlen.  
„Sieht er gut aus?“ fragte Rick erneut.   
Thomas seufzte theatralisch, nahm seine Nase aus Ricks Haaren und antwortete „Ja, er sieht gut aus. Er ist gut situiert, hat Rang und Titel… alles worauf man Wert legen könnte.“   
„Oh“, machte Rick und Thomas fühlte wie der Körper in seinen Armen sich verspannte.   
„All das hat er, aber mich kann er trotzdem nicht haben“, raunte Thomas dem Rotschopf zu.   
„Warum?“ fragte dieser leise ohne ihn anzusehen. Thomas begann kleine Küsse auf seinem Nacken zu verteilen, was mit wohligen Schauern quittiert wurde.   
„Weil ich nicht hergeben kann was mir nicht gehört“, flüsterte er dann, so leise, dass Rick sich umdrehte und ihn fragend ansah. „Was? Was kannst du nicht hergeben?“  
Thomas blieb stumm, legte Ricks Hand auf die linke Seite seiner Brust, wo regelmäßig aber immer schneller sein Herz schlug „Ist doch schon längst deins“, erklärte er. Dann wurde er mit solch einer Leidenschaft geküsst, die ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Rick überfiel ihn mit einer Heftigkeit und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung. Packte ihn, warf ihn aufs Bett und zeigte ihm anschließend wie sehr er ihn und jeden Inch seines Körpers verehrte.   
Als sie danach verschwitzt im Bett lagen, Rick wie meist auf Thomas Brust, bemerkte er wie der Jüngere zunehmend unruhig wurde. Ständig drehte er sich von links nach rechts, malte unruhige Kreise auf Thomas Bauch und versuchte ein paar Mal zum reden anzusetzen, ließ es dann aber wieder bleiben.   
„Jetzt spuck es schon aus“, murmelte der Diener schließlich genervt und müde. Er wollte wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor er wieder hinaus in die kalte Nacht musste.   
„Bin ich besser?“ kam es leise aus Richtung von Thomas Achselhöhle, in der sich Rick zunehmend verkroch.  
„Was? Wovon redest du?“ fragte Thomas und schob den rothaarigen Kopf auf seine Schulter um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. Ricks Wangen waren röter als seine Haare.   
„Na, als er… im Bett, mein ich“, murmelte er.   
Thomas schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihm diese Diskussion erspart bleiben würde, doch nun da die Frage im Raum stand, sah Rick ihn gespannt und erwartungsvoll an „Also?“  
„Müssen wir wirklich jetzt über meinen ehemaligen Liebhaber reden? Im Bett?“ Thomas konnte es nicht fassen.   
„Wenn du willst erzähl ich dir auch von meinen“, bot Rick an und damit setzte sich Thomas entsetzt auf „Nein! Will ich nicht!“ Rick biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum und die Röte in seinem Gesicht wurde immer intensiver.   
„Warum willst du so unbedingt über ihn reden?“ Thomas fuhr sich mit der Rechten über den Nacken.   
„Na, na, weil…“, druckste Rick herum, doch Thomas war zu müde, zu ungeduldig um zu warten „Weil was? Raus damit!“  
„Weil ich wissen will ob ich genug bin!“ rief Rick schließlich aus und sah den Hausdiener unsicher an. Dessen Augen wurden immer größer „Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Blödsinn?“  
Jetzt war Rick wieder etwas sicherer und aus der Scham wurde Erregtheit „Was glaubst du denn Thomas? Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich doch kaum Erfahrung, was Männer angeht oder das Leben oder… was weiß ich. Du bist mir doch in allem überlegen! Und jetzt kommt da ein Ex-Geliebter von dir und – wie kanns auch anders sein - ist der auch noch adelig, reich und… und… und wenn er jetzt auch noch besser im Bett ist, weiß ich nicht, wie ich da noch mithalten soll! Ich hab doch nichts zu bieten! Ich bin n ehemaliger Straßenjunge, der Glück hatte!“  
Thomas verdrehte die Augen und zog den Jüngeren wieder in seine Arme „Warum machst du dir nur solche Gedanken? In wessen Bett liege ich den? Hm?“ Sanft küsste er die wirren Locken und legte wieder Ricks Hand auf seine Brust „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es gehört dir. Zweifle nicht daran.“ Rick schwieg und legte sich wieder auf Thomas Brust, seine Hand griff nach der seines Freundes und verschränkte sich mit dieser. Sie lagen beieinander ohne einzuschlafen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Rick, ob Thomas wirklich mit einem Eisenwarenhändler zufrieden sein konnte, wenn er einen Edelmann haben konnte. Thomas, ob er nun wirklich zum letzten Mal vom Duke von Crowborough gehört hatte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dem nicht so war. Im Laufe der nächsten Woche erhielt Thomas den nächsten Brief. Der Duke bat ihn erneut um ein Treffen, wenn schon nicht um die alten Zeiten aufleben zu lassen, dann doch für ein Gespräch.  
Wieder reagierte Thomas nicht, versteckte die Briefe und war sich sicher, dass Philip bald aufgeben würde. Der nächste kam eine Woche später. Am Wochenende war er mit Rick in der Kneipe gewesen in der Jimmy arbeitete und hatte die beiden vorgestellt. Obwohl der Kellner zunächst etwas angespannt gewesen war, hatte Ricks lockere Art ihm bald die Befangenheit genommen. Der Abend hatte schließlich bei billigem Whiskey bei Jimmy geendet und einem langen Abschiedskuss in einer dunklen Gasse, als Thomas und Rick sich schließlich verabschiedeten und für den Abend getrennte Wege gingen. Thomas fühlte sich großartig, bis am nächsten Tag der Brief für ihn abgegeben wurde.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dir ein einfacher Rotschopf den Kopf verdreht haben sollte  
Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Du wolltest mal hoch hinaus und für den Hochadel arbeiten. Erinnerst du dich? Ich erinnere mich nämlich sehr gut! Vor allem an die Briefe die du mir geschrieben hast.   
Deine Ratschläge und deine Ideen für die Zukunft…  
Wollen wir uns nicht treffen und über die alten Zeiten sprechen?

Es schien, als müsse er jetzt büßen. Für all die Intrigen und die Bosheit, die er über die Jahre ausgeteilt hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass der Duke seine Briefe noch behalten hatte. War leichtsinnigerweise davon ausgegangen, dass er sie vernichtet hatte.   
Er überlegte was er damals geschrieben hatte, ob es reichte um ihn damit zu erpressen. Aber da war ja auch noch Rick. Ein einfacher Rotschopf. Woher wusste Philip von ihm? Sie waren doch vorsichtig gewesen! War er verfolgt worden? Beschattet?   
Unter der Nachricht stand eine Adresse, Uhrzeit und Datum. Er kannte diesen Club, es handelte sich um einen geschlossenen Club für gut situierte Gentlemen. Philip, als Mitglied des Hochadels, war natürlich mit Kusshand aufgenommen worden.   
Thomas wusste, dass er ihn um Ricks Willen nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. 

Zur Abwechslung regnete es nicht als Thomas spätabends aufbrach, Holmes hatte noch bis 11 Uhr eine verschleierte Dame, eine Mrs. Eugenia Ronders, in seinem Salon sitzen gehabt. Danach hatte Holmes nur nachdenklich in seinem Sessel gesessen, aus dem Fenster gestiert und Thomas eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Die Luft war kalt und roch bereits nach dem nahenden Winter. Im Club empfing ihn ein blasierter Diener und führte ihn, als er Namen und Anliegen vorgetragen hatte, in einen kleinen Raum.   
Der Raum war elegant, wirkte aber durch seine geringe Größe gemütlich. In einem bequemen Fauteuil saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen Philip, in der einen Hand ein Whiskeyglas, in der anderen eine Zigarre. Mit einem stummen Nicken entließ er den Diener und wies Thomas mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln auf den Sessel neben ihn „Du kommst spät. Setz dich doch. Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, Thomas.“  
Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln nicht und setzte sich steif „Ich habe eine Arbeit, der ich nachgehen muss. Was willst du Philip?“  
„Die Unhöflichkeit deines neuen Herrn scheint abzufärben.“ Der Duke zog an der Zigarre, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und paffte immer größer werdende Kreise in Richtung der Decke „Früher wärst du froh gewesen wenn ich dich in den Club mitgenommen hätte.“  
„Ja“, gab Thomas zu „früher wäre ich das gewesen. Aber das ist viele Jahre her. Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe.“  
Der Whiskey in Philips Glas wurde weniger „Ja, du warst ehrgeizig damals. Und so hungrig! Nach einem besseren Leben und nach all den schönen Dingen, die deine Herrschaft hatte“, das Lächeln des Dukes wurde raubtierhaft und das Glas leerte sich mit einem Zug. Philip hielt es ihm entgegen und wies auf die kleine Bar.   
Aber Thomas war nicht als Diener hier und bestimmt nicht um dem Edelmann zu gefallen, er ignorierte das entgegengehaltene Glas und wollte stattdessen fragen was dieses Treffen denn sollte, als das Glas zu Boden geworfen wurde und ihm der schneidende und wütende Tonfall des Dukes das Wort abschnitt.  
„Ich habe genug von all den Beleidigungen die ich ertragen muss! Ich bin immer noch der Duke von Crowborough! Aber nein, alles Mögliche muss man sich gefallen lassen! Zuerst verschwindet meine Frau, nur kurze Zeit nach der Trauung und dann dein toller Mr. Holmes!“ seine Augen sprühten vor Wut „Er hat meinen Titel völlig missachtet und mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht darauf angewiesen sei, meinen Fall zu übernehmen! Eine Frechheit!“ der Duke war immer lauter geworden und rote Flecken wurden in seinem Gesicht sichtbar „Kein Respekt vor dem Adel! Und für so jemand arbeitest du! Dann stellt sich heraus, dass meine Frau gar nicht meine Frau ist sondern schon vor Jahren einen Minenarbeiter in Amerika geheiratet hat. Damit ist die Ehe nichtig und all das Geld gehört diesem Bastard und der amerikanischen Schlampe, die mich hinters Licht geführt hat! Aber die arme Hatty hat ihn ja für tot gehalten, die arme kleine Hatty trifft ja keine Schuld!“ Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, eine Hand legte er über Stirn und Augen „Und dann tauchst du auf!“ der Tonfall des Dukes wurde leiser, fast verzweifelt „Und bist so schön wie damals! Als ich dich gesehen hab, gleich nachdem meine Frau verschwunden war, da dachte ich, es sei ein Zeichen! Die Familienehre und der Besitz durch die Heirat gerettet, die Frau ist wahrscheinlich tot und damit aus dem Weg… Ich hätte dich zu mir holen können, weißt du?“ er kicherte „Genau das wahrmachen, um was du mich gebeten hast, als ich damals bei den Crawleys zu Besuch war…“ das Kichern klang falsch, ohne jeden Frohsinn und jagte Thomas einen Schauer über den Rücken „Aber es stellt sich raus, du hast dir einen rothaarigen Arbeiter angelacht. Einen ordinären Plebejer den du mir vorziehst.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, auf eine hektische, abgehakte Weise „Nein, nein, nein, das waren genug Beleidigungen!“  
Thomas war tief in seinen Sitz gesunken. Was war nur aus Philip geworden? Aus dem romantischen und stolzen Mann, der im Bett Gedichte von Byron zitierte?  
Und was war das für eine Geschichte mit seiner Frau? Sie war verheiratet gewesen?  
„Warum hast du mich hierher geholt?“, fragte Thomas erneut.   
Der Duke brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus „Warum? Weil ich dich sehen wollte! Weil ich wissen wollte, warum mein guter Thomas sich mit Leuten wie Holmes oder diesem dreckigen Rotschopf abgibt, wenn er zu mir kommen könnte! Einem Duke!“  
„Nenn ihn nicht dreckig! Er ist zehnmal so viel wert wie du!“ Thomas war aufgesprungen „Und merk dir: Ich werde nicht mehr zu dir zurückkommen!“  
Philips Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen „Das werden wir ja sehen! Hast du vergessen, dass ich immer noch deine Briefe habe?“  
Doch Thomas verdrehte bloß die Augen. Bloß keine Angst zeigen! „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Philip, die sind über zehn Jahre alt! Für was sollte ich belangt werden? Dass ich dir Briefe geschrieben habe und jetzt fällt dir ein, dass du dich davon belästigt fühlst?“  
„Sie werden dich überprüfen, Thomas! Und sie werden deinen kleinen dreckigen Arbeiter finden und euch beide ins Zuchthaus stecken!“ brüllte Philip.  
Der Hausdiener schüttelte sacht den Kopf „Was versprichst du dir davon? Es wird nichts dabei herauskommen, außer äußerst peinlichen Befragungen bei der Polizei. Ist es das was du willst?“  
Der Duke kam auf ihn zu, atemlos vom schreien und seiner Wut „Ich will, dass du zu mir kommst! Dass wir zusammen nach Amerika fahren!“ er legte seine Hände auf Thomas Schultern, doch dieser wich vor ihm zurück.   
„Philip, unsere Wege haben sich schon vor Ewigkeiten getrennt. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Du willst doch gar nicht mich“, erklärte Thomas und versuchte so verständnisvoll wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn er dem anderen lieber einen ordentlichen rechten Haken für den dreckigen Arbeiter gegeben hätte „Du bist nur…“ er suchte nach Worten „…enttäuscht und nun ja, beleidigt worden. Und vielleicht glaubst du, mit mir würde es wie früher werden…. Aber Philip, ich kann nichts verändern!“ 

Der Duke hatte sich ein frisches Glas genommen und sich nachgeschenkt. Er trank zügig, in hastigen Schlucken und setzte sich wieder „Thomas, ich bin am Ende!“ murmelte er tonlos, dann begann er leise zu weinen „Ich werde der erste Duke von Crowborough sein, der den Familiensitz verkauft. Und dann muss ich auch noch heiraten und mit einer Frau schlafen.“ Nun schluchzte er hemmungslos und Thomas Unbehagen stieg noch mehr „Aber das ist eigentlich auch umsonst, denn alles was das Kind irgendwann erbt ist der Titel eines heruntergekommenen Hauses!“   
Darauf war Thomas nicht vorbereitet gewesen, er hatte mit Drohungen und vielleicht sogar Gebettel gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem Heulkrampf, der den Duke gerade schüttelte. Er konnte es nicht leiden wenn Menschen sich so gehen ließen, sich nicht zusammenreißen konnten. Mit unsicherer Abscheu betrachtete er das Häufchen Elend, das weiterhin den teuren Whiskey in sich hineinschüttete und hin und wieder mit dem Ärmel über Augen und Nase wischte.   
Erbärmlich, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.   
„Was war mit deiner Frau?“ fragte er schließlich.   
Philip machte eine wegwerfende Geste „Ach die… War ganz in Ordnung, Amerikanerin und kaum Erziehung, aber ihr Vater hat ordentlich Geld gemacht in den Staaten. Damit hätte ich die Schulden bezahlen können… hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie vor Jahren heimlich drüben geheiratet hat, so einen Habenichts. Der ist dann von Indianern überfallen worden oder so, auf jeden Fall hat sie ihn für tot gehalten. Ihr Vater ist dann mit ihr in der letzten Saison nach England, wollte nen guten Namen für sein Kind.“ Philip lachte heiser „Wusste nicht, dass sie eigentlich schon einen hatte. Danach wars ganz einfach, was Besseres als einen Duke hätte sie kaum bekommen können und wir verstanden uns gut. Ein ungebildeter Wildfang zwar, aber nett.“ Er seufzte „Also haben wir geheiratet und dann, noch beim Hochzeitsfrühstück steht sie auf und ist weg.“ Der Duke starrte zu Boden, er lallte leicht „Diese Demütigung! Am Tisch zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass das Miststück zurückkommt und die Blicke! Dann ist sie für tot gehalten worden, vor allem weil Scotland Yard ihr Brautkleid in einem See gefunden hat. Mir wurde vom Inspektor Mr. Holmes empfohlen, der habe so eine Begabung für solche Fälle. Und tatsächlich hat er sie noch am selben Tag gefunden und alles aufgeklärt.“  
Das war es also gewesen! Der Grund warum Lestrade völlig durchnässt bei Mr. Holmes in der Wohnung stand und Mrs. Moultons Worte, dass sie es nicht gewusst habe.   
„Dann kannst du ihr wohl nicht vorwerfen, dass sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Mann zurück ist“, erklärte Thomas und schenkte ein Glas Wasser ein.  
„Pah, als ob es darum ginge. Mir ist schon klar, dass Hatty wieder zu ihm ist. Das macht die Blamage aber nicht kleiner!“ Thomas hielt ihm das Wasserglas hin und Philips Augen füllten sich mit Rührung „Danke. Du kümmerst dich um mich, ja Thomas?“ geräuschvoll zog er die Nase hoch und trank das Wasser. Der Hausdiener war genervt und ihm war klar, dass er heute keine Einigung mit dem betrunkenen Duke erzielen würde.   
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Philip. Ich kann mich nicht um dich kümmern“, stellte er klar „Ich werde einem der Diener sagen, dass du nach Hause willst.“   
„Lass mich jetzt nicht allein Thomas“, wimmerte der Duke, doch da hatte Thomas den Raum schon verlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das wars mit dem adeligen Junggesellen... er wird wohl noch länger einer bleiben. So langsam erfährt man auch mehr über Rick und seine Vergangenheit, es macht mir wirklich großen Spaß diesen Charakter zu entwickeln!  
> In den nächsten Kapiteln wird es wohl Richtung Weihnachten und Silvester gehen und wer die Serie komplett gesehen hat weiß was das heißt!  
> Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch weiterhin und würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen   
> liebe Grüße  
> ChapeauRouge


	10. Die Einladung

Nach diesem Treffen erhielt Thomas keine Briefe mehr vom Duke. Seine Korrespondenz beschränkte sich nun wieder auf einen regelmäßigen Briefwechsel mit Phylis Baxter. Sie erzählte ihm vom täglichen Leben in Downton, es war nun offiziell: Lady Edith würde endlich heiraten und dazu noch einen Marquess! Annas Bauch wuchs stetig und wahrscheinlich würde das Kind um Weihnachten herum zur Welt kommen. Daisy schien sich zunehmend für Andy zu interessieren und gab sich mürrischer denn je. Mr. Moseley hatte seine Arbeit auf Downton niedergelegt, war nun endgültig Lehrer geworden und in ein Cottage bei der Schule gezogen. Weiterhin machte er ihr auf seine zurückhaltende Art den Hof. Sie übermittelte Grüße der ganzen Belegschaft, sie fragten ob es ihm denn gefiele bei Mr. Holmes und Daisy wollte unbedingt wissen wie der Meisterdetektiv privat war.  
Baxters Briefe ließen ihn an die Zeit in Downton denken, an den strikten Alltag und die strukturierten Abläufe. Feste Regeln und keine Abweichungen davon… kleine Fehler, eine falsche Anrede, ein zu langer Blick konnten schon strenge Maßnahmen nach sich ziehen. Wenn er sein jetziges Leben betrachtete, die lockere Art mit der er sich hin und wieder mit Dr. Watson oder Mr. Holmes unterhielt, das gute Verhältnis zu Mrs. Hudson… er verdiente zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie in Downton, hatte dafür aber er auch mehr Freizeit und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich frei. Die Anonymität der Großstadt gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Neigungen, wenn auch im Stillen, auszuleben.  
Auch heute würde er früh Feierabend machen und sich dann abends mit Rick treffen. Holmes und Watson waren ins Dartmoor verreist und würden wahrscheinlich nicht vor Ende der Woche zurückkehren. Mrs. Hudson und Thomas hatten begonnen Arbeiten zu erledigen, die sonst gerne liegen gelassen wurden. Das Polieren des Silbers (es war ohnehin wenig im Vergleich zu den Bergen die es in Downton gegeben hatte), intensives Putzen in den Zimmern der Herren, dann gab es Winterkleidung die ausgebessert werden musste und im Keller stand ein alter Schrank, den Thomas zu Kleinholz verarbeiten sollte.  
Es passierte wenig Nennenswertes, bis eines Tages ein Brief aus Downton Abbey von Familie Crawley persönlich eintraf. Es war eine Einladung zu Lady Edith Hochzeit am 31.12., dem anschließenden Empfang und der Feier die bis in das neue Jahr hinein dauern sollte. Thomas war berührt nicht nur der kirchlichen Trauung beiwohnen zu dürfen, sondern auch den Feierlichkeiten danach. Mit einem stillen Lächeln stellte er sich vor die vertraute ehemalige Abtei wieder zu sehen, genauso wie manche der Angestellten. Baxter vor allem und Anna, die stets freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Mrs. Hughes, die ihn nie verurteilt hatte. Und Andy, der, seit er ihm beim lesen lernen geholfen hatte, sich um ein freundliches Verhältnis zu ihm bemüht hatte.   
Auch die Kinder würde er bei der Feier wieder sehen, Lady Sybbie, Master George und die kleine Mariegold. Aber es gab auch andere Gesichter, die ihm weniger behagten. Mr. Carson, der ihm nach all den Jahren nie vertraut und ihn als abstoßend bezeichnet hatte. Mr. Bates, mit seiner nervtötenden, überlegenen Gut-Menschen-Art… sie hatten sich im Guten verabschiedet, doch zu leugnen, dass sie sich nie hatten leiden können, hielt Thomas für falsch. Und dann die Familie, die ihn nach all den Jahren treuen Dienstes entlassen hatte.   
Wer braucht denn heutzutage noch einen Unter-Butler? Als feststand, dass Stellen abgebaut werden mussten, war sehr schnell klar gewesen, wer die Abtei verlassen würde.   
Thomas war nicht verbittert, nicht mehr. Nach all den Monaten die er jetzt schon für Mr. Holmes arbeitete konnte er das Erlebte mit Abstand betrachten. Ihm war klar, dass er es keinem leicht gemacht hatte ihn zu mögen. Der Neuanfang war nötig gewesen und er war ihm gelungen. Er würde es allen erzählen können, er hatte es geschafft und Menschen für sich gewonnen, ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Arbeitgeber (er bezeichnete ihn sogar als loyal!), Mrs. Hudson schätzte ihn und dann gab es ja auch noch Rick! Gut, von Rick würde er wohl niemanden erzählen können, vielleicht Baxter, wenn sich eine stille Minute ergeben sollte.   
Es würde mit Sicherheit auch kein Problem sein frei zu bekommen. Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson wollten über das neue Jahr verreisen. Der Kontinent lockte mit schneebedeckten Bergen. Zwei freie Tage würden reichen, wenn er bis zum Mitternachtsanstoßen bleiben wollte. Am nächsten Tag, den 01.01. konnte er wieder zurück nach London. 

„Und du willst da wirklich hin?“ Rick legte seine Unterarme auf seiner Brust ab und stützte dann den geröteten Kopf auf seine Hände. Krause Locken standen wirr nach allen Seiten ab und die dunklen Augen musterten ihn neugierig.   
Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand gleich nach dem Sex so redebedürftig war? Thomas hätte lieber geschlafen. Er strich durch das rote Haar und kämmte es leicht mit den Fingern. „Hmm“, machte er zustimmend und schloss die Augen.  
„Thomas, ich rede mit dir! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht schlafen!“ rief der Jüngere.  
Der Angesprochene grinste leicht, genoss die angenehme Schwere nach dem Orgasmus und ließ die Augen geschlossen „Genau das kann ich jetzt hervorragend und du bist nicht ganz unschuldig dran“, raunte er Rick zu. Er hatte den Weg ins Traumland schon fast gefunden als sich ein Finger an eine empfindliche, kitzlige Stelle an seiner Seite zu schaffen machte. Thomas zuckte zusammen und krümmte sich wie ein Shrimp. „Bitte nicht, komm schon. Ich bin müde. Lass das!“ er fing Ricks Hände ein, zog sie hinter seinen Rücken und hielt sie dann dort fest. Der Übeltäter umarmte ihn nun unfreiwillig, sein Kopf lag auf Brusthöhe und war eng an ihn gepresst.   
„Komm schon Thomas, das gilt nicht“, jammerte er „das ist unbequem.“ Thomas reagierte nicht und tat als würde er schlafen, bis er das Ziehen an der Brust spürte. Rick hatte begonnen fest an seiner Haut zu saugen und einen blauen Fleck nach dem anderen zu kreieren.   
„Du wirst keine Ruhe geben oder?“ fragte Thomas und erhielt ein freches Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
„In Ordnung“, er ließ ihn frei, setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen „Wir reden. Was wolltest du wissen?“  
„Na, ob du da wirklich hin willst, nach Yorkshire“, fragte Rick.  
„Natürlich, wie kommst du darauf?“ erwiderte Thomas verblüfft.  
Der Jüngere sah ihn nachdenklich an und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz „Naja, weil ich bislang dachte, dass du froh bist, da weg zu sein.“  
„Wieso das denn?“  
„Du sprichst nie davon. Nur vereinzelt hör ich mal was aus der Zeit und du hast da immerhin einen großen Teil deines Lebens verbracht. Jimmy hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht besonders beliebt warst, er wollte aber nicht mehr sagen“, nervös wippte Rick von links nach rechts. „Also dachte ich du wärst froh da raus zu sein, aber jetzt ist diese Hochzeit und du willst hingehen.“  
Thomas rieb sich langsam mit der rechten Hand über die Augen, er hatte gehofft nie darüber reden zu müssen. Rick hielt ihn tatsächlich für einen wunderbaren Menschen, liebte ihn sogar und so wie er ihn manchmal ansah konnte man glauben Thomas sei die Welt für ihn. Er wollte dieses Bild nicht zerstören, wollte nicht, dass dieses wunderbare Leuchten in den Augen abnahm und sich in Abscheu wandelte.   
„Thomas?“ fragte Rick und legte den Kopf leicht schief, wie er es immer tat wenn er unsicher war. Thomas registrierte jetzt erst, dass er schon eine Weile geschwiegen hatte.   
Er räusperte sich „Ich habe nicht viel von meiner Zeit in Downton erzählt, weil… wie soll ich das nur sagen? Dass ich nicht beliebt war, ist leicht untertrieben. Letzten Endes war ich aber auch nicht gerade unschuldig daran.“  
Rick fuhr auf „Wenn das jetzt so ein ich-bin-schlecht-weil-ich-Männer-liebe-Blödsinn wird, dann kannst du gleich aufhören! Wenn die Leute dich deswegen nicht mochten, dann haben sie dich nicht verdient, so siehts aus!“  
Doch Thomas schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf und lächelte leicht ob der Entrüstung „Das war es nicht. Das hat nie wirklich eine Rolle gespielt. Es gab zwar Aufsehen, als es rauskam, aber … nein, daran lag es nicht.“  
Wieder die Stille. Thomas fixierte eine kleine Falte in der Decke, die er über seine Beine gelegt hatte und überlegte was er nun sagen sollte.   
„Woran dann?“, fragte Rick „Warum sollte man dich nicht mögen?“  
Die Ehrlichkeit und das Unverständnis in seiner Stimmer rührte Thomas sehr und gleichzeitig gab es ihm einen Stich, da er ihm jetzt sagen musste, wie wenig er sie verdiente.  
„Weil ich kein sonderlich guter Mensch bin, Rick“, erklärte er. „Oder eher war, denn als mir bewusst wurde was mir von all meinen Taten geblieben ist, begann ich mich zu ändern. Wenn es auch für die Menschen in Downton zu spät kam.“  
Er spürte wie sehr Rick die Fragen auf der Zunge brannten und doch blieb dieser still und sah ihn gespannt an.  
„Ich war intrigant. Geradezu bösartig. Niemandem gönnte ich sein Glück. Wenn ich bedenke wie oft ich Beziehungen und Pläne anderer Menschen sabotiert habe, einfach nur weil… ja, warum eigentlich?“ fragend hob Thomas den Kopf zur Decke, als würden dort die Antworten stehen „Weil mir seine Art nicht gefiel. Weil er den Job bekommen hatte, den ich wollte. Weil sie in der gesellschaftlichen Leiter aufgestiegen war und ich noch bei der Dienerschaft war. Wenn mir jemand missfiel, konnte ich mich kaum bremsen.“  
„Was hast du getan?“ fragte Rick.  
„Alles Mögliche. Gelogen. Gestohlen und dann das Diebesgut jemand anderem untergeschoben, damit der gefeuert wird. Menschen gegeneinander aufgehetzt. Die Liste ist lang, Rick.“ Er seufzte und schloss kurz die brennenden Augen, es tat weh daran zu denken „Am Schluss konnte mich niemand mehr leiden. Nun ja, es gab noch Baxter die sich um mich kümmerte und das obwohl ich sie mal erpresst hatte! Ansonsten … die Gespräche wurden leise wenn ich den Raum betrat. Niemand vertraute mir. Wenn es nicht gerade um Arbeit ging, sprach niemand mit mir. Als Kürzungen im Haushalt gemacht werden mussten, war klar, wer gehen musste.“   
Rick starrte ihn irritiert an. „Aber du bist doch jetzt nicht so.“  
Thomas nickte „Erst als es fast zu spät war habe ich gemerkt, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann. Was mir geblieben ist.“  
„Was heißt das: fast zu spät?“ die roten Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
Er atmete tief ein, dann hob Thomas seine Hand auf Augenhöhe und zeigte sein Handgelenk. Die langsam verblassende Narbe. „Ich hab keinen Weg mehr gesehen“, flüsterte er „Sie haben mich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden.“ Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die schon seit Minuten in seinen Augen schwammen. Die hochgehaltene Hand hielt Thomas vor sein Gesicht und versuchte es zu verbergen. Rick kam näher, versuchte ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen, doch Thomas wehrte ab. „Lass es, ich hab dafür kein Mitleid verdient. Ich bin selbst schuld an allem!“ er konnte das kurze Aufschluchzen nicht verhindern und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür. Schnell versuchte er aus dem Bett aufzustehen und sich zu beruhigen, da hatte Rick ihn bereits in seine Arme gezogen und umklammert.   
„Es ist mir doch egal ob du ein guter oder ein schlechter Mensch warst. Der Thomas von damals… den mags ja gegeben haben, aber verliebt hab ich mich in den Thomas von jetzt. Und der ist nicht intrigant, der ist gut zu mir und lieb. Der ist zärtlich und fürsorglich, sowas hatte ich bisher noch nie, weißt du das?“ Thomas Schluchzen wurde leiser und das Beben in seiner Brust ebbte ab. Rick flüsterte weiter „Der kümmert sich um mich und auch wenn er nachts ewig lange nach Hause gehen muss, weil er keinen Hansom mehr erwischt, kommt er immer zu mir, sobald er kann.“  
Thomas atmete ruhiger und ließ sich immer mehr von Rick einlullen „Warum hast du dich in mich verliebt?“ fragte er leise.  
„Reicht das noch nicht?“ fragte Rick zurück und strich ihm beruhigend über die Brust. „Du hast mich von Anfang an interessiert. Du warst zum einen so arrogant und distanziert, aber auch fürsorglich Mrs. Hudson gegenüber und Holmes und Watson. Im selben Moment warst du so arg darauf bedacht bloß nicht anzuecken. Du hast in der ganzen Zeit in der wir uns unterhalten haben, nicht einmal was Persönliches losgelassen. Irgendwie hat mich das neugierig gemacht was du jetzt wirklich für einer bist, deswegen wollte ich dass du unbedingt mitkommst an dem Abend. Und dann hast du mir ganz schön gezeigt wos lang geht.“ Rick kicherte „Egal was wir gemacht haben, du hast letzten Endes den Takt angegeben. Du hast mir sogar gezeigt wie man tanzt, weißt du das noch?“ Thomas sah ihn erschrocken an und Rick musste noch mehr lachen „Den Grizzlybär oder so, wir waren in irgendeinem Park glaub ich. Wir wollten eigentlich nach Hause, das war nachdem ich gekotzt hab, dann haben wir eine Parkrunde gedreht, haben im Regen getanzt und dann wusste ich wirklich nicht mehr wo ich eigentlich hin wollte, außer zu dir.“  
Thomas hatte seinen Kopf inzwischen auf Ricks Brust abgelegt und lachte leise „Und dann sind wir in die Bakerstreet.“  
Rick nickte „Ja, wir haben gefroren wie die Schneider. War ich froh, als wir uns endlich ausgezogen hatten und du mich gewärmt hast. Ich hab ja noch mehr versucht, aber irgendwann hast du gesagt: (Ricks Stimme wurde lallend) Sei mir nicht bös Rick, aber der Schnaps is‘ Schuld. Ich krieg heut keinen Ständer mehr zustande. Dann hast du dich derartig über das Wortspiel amüsiert, dass ich Angst hatte, Mrs. Hudson wacht auf.“ Thomas versteckte sein Gesicht mehr und mehr. Rick strich durch den Haarschopf „Wir habens dann bei ein bisschen Rumknutschen belassen.“  
„Wunderbar. Ich hab mich zum Idioten gemacht“, kam es irgendwo aus der Gegend von Ricks Brust. Dieser lachte „Ein bisschen vielleicht, aber da ich ja jetzt wusste, dass du prinzipiell nichts gegen Männer hast und der Abend sehr schön war, wollte ich dich unbedingt wiedersehen.“ Rick zwickte ihn ein bisschen „Hat meinen Stolz ja etwas verletzt, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast. Vor allem als ich mich dann an dem einen Abend in die Bakerstreet aufgemacht habe und Mrs. Hudson meinte, du triffst dich mit einem Freund. Ich dachte schon, du wärst vergeben und ich hätte mich schon wieder in den falschen Kerl verguckt.“  
Schon wieder? Die Formulierung ließ Thomas aufhorchen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Rick fragend an. „Ach? Jetzt kannst du mich wieder anschauen?“ meinte dieser mit gespielter Verärgerung und tippte auf Thomas Stirn.  
„Erzähl“, forderte er ihn leise auf.   
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern „Die meisten meiner Erfahrungen stammen aus der Zeit an der Schule. Jungs in meinen Alter die genau so neugierig waren wie ich. Die mich aber nicht mal gegrüßt haben, wenn wir uns nicht grade zu zweit im Schuppen oder so getroffen haben. Am schlimmsten war aber die Sache mit Olivier.“  
„Olivier? Ein Franzose?“ Thomas zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
Rick biss sich auf die Lippe „Der Französischlehrer um genau zu sein.“  
Der Gedanke behagte Thomas nicht sonderlich. Er sah Rick nur gespannt an.  
„Naja, ich hab in seinem Zimmer mal was repariert. Irgendein Verschluss am Fenster der nicht richtig zuging, so kleine Sachen hab ich öfter erledigt. Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und uns abends mehrere Male über den Weg gelaufen. Irgendwann hat er mich dann gefragt was ich hier eigentlich mache. Er hat sich für mich interessiert.“ Ricks Stimme wurde weicher „Seit Ewigkeiten hat sich mal jemand dafür interessiert was ich hier eigentlich mache und dann gleich der Maître aus Frankreich!“ er schnaubte durch die Nase „Er musste mir nur ein paar französische Wörter ins Ohr hauchen und schon war ich hin und weg. Es ging bald ziemlich schnell zur Sache und wir trafen uns regelmäßig. Eigentlich gings ihm nur ums…“ Rick stockte. „Weißt schon. Auf jeden Fall liefen die Treffen immer ziemlich gleich ab. Wir trafen uns, er hat mir irgendwelche Schweinerein auf Französisch zugeflüstert und dann hatten wir Sex. Danach ging er immer sehr schnell, hat mir etwas Geld dagelassen und ist mit den Worten Dass du dir was `übsches kaufen kannst, kleiner Filou zur Türe raus.“ Der Rotschopf seufzte „Am Anfang dachte ich, das sei noch lieb gemeint, wobei ich es schöner gefunden hätte, wenn er mich danach n bisschen in den Arm genommen hätte. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass mein Partner wirklich Ahnung hatte von dem was er da tat und wenn er was drauf hatte, dann…“  
„Schon gut, schon gut“, wehrte Thomas ab „So genau muss ich das nicht wissen.“  
Rick errötete „Oh, ja klar. Also, nach einer Weile bat ich ihn doch noch etwas zu bleiben, ein bisschen zu reden. Da schaut er mich an, lacht mich aus und sagt Isch bezahle doch nischt fürs reden, kleiner Filou! Mir ist alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen, das kann ich dir sagen.“ Rick schüttelte sich „Ich kam mir so dumm vor! Ich hatte ihn wirklich gemocht und gedacht, dass die kleinen Geschenke Zeichen dafür sind, dass er mich auch mag! Dabei war es Bezahlung“, die Mundwinkel verzogen sich und Thomas wurde jetzt einiges klar.  
„Deswegen warst du so wütend, als ich nach unserer ersten Nacht meinen Geldbeutel in die Hand genommen hab“, stellte er fest.  
Rick nickte grimmig „Ich dachte wirklich es passiert wieder. Ich verguck mich und werd mit ner Nutte verwechselt. Und es sah ja auch so aus! Was sollte ich denn denken? Du stehst mitten in der Nacht auf, ziehst dich an und kramst dann in deinem Geldbeutel rum, ohne mich zu wecken oder dich zu verabschieden!“  
Thomas zog sich langsam hoch, bis sein Kopf mit Ricks gleichauf war „Es hat sich ja zum Glück noch aufgeklärt. Ich wär nicht gegangen ohne mit dir zu reden.“ Er küsste ihn intensiv. „Und mehr als ein Essen im Pub oder ein Bier, wirst du von mir nicht kriegen. Einverstanden?“   
„Als ob ich bei dir noch Zweifel hätte“, gab Rick zurück. Der Kuss wurde erwidert und die beiden legten sich eng umschlungen in das kleine Bett. Thomas Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, strichen manchmal fest, manchmal leicht über den Körper des Jüngeren. Die Hitze zwischen beiden war unerträglich „Ich will dich spüren, bitte“, wisperte Rick plötzlich und Thomas gab ihm was er brauchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, zur Abwechslung erfahren wir mal etwas mehr über Rick und seine Vergangenheit. Da kommt aber noch mehr!   
> Jetzt weiß Rick wie mies Thomas eigentlich gewesen ist (und machen wir uns nichts vor, er war wirklich hinterhältig!) und letzten Endes ist es ihm natürlich egal. Die beiden sind nach wie vor sehr verknallt ineinander.   
> Einen schönen Gruß, genießt die Sonne und schreibt bei Gelegenheit mal einen Kommentar!  
> ChapeauRouge


	11. Advent

Weihnachten rückte näher. Holmes und Watson machten sich reisefertig, Mrs. Hudson buk duftendes Gebäck und Thomas überlegte angestrengt welches Geschenk er Rick machen sollte. Karten wurden geschrieben, Weihnachtslieder gesummt (was Holmes mürrisch unterband, während Watson gut gelaunt mitsummte) und Mistelzweige und festliche Girlanden aufgehängt. Zum Weihnachtsessen am 25. hatte Mrs. Hudson ein paar Freunde aus der Nachbarschaft eingeladen und Thomas Rick und Jimmy. Natürlich würde es Truthahn, Plumpudding und ordentlich Eierpunsch geben. Thomas hatte für Christmas Cracker gesorgt und einen Strumpf für Mrs. Hudson gekauft, den er prall gefüllt am Weihnachtsmorgen an den Kamin hängen wollte. Er hatte für sie Toffees, Pralinen und ihren Lieblingstee besorgt und würde den Strumpf noch damit stopfen. 

Als er am Wochenende vor Weihnachten bei Rick zu Besuch war, war dieser hektischer als je zuvor. Die Wochen um die Feiertage galten anscheinend auch für Eisenwaren als hohe Umsatzzeit. Rick kam später nach Hause als gewöhnlich und war dementsprechend abgespannt und erschöpft als Thomas zur Tür hinein kam.   
„Machs dir schon mal bequem, ich will mich nur kurz waschen“, rief er und begann Waschschüssel und Seife vorzubereiten. Thomas ließ sich die Enttäuschung über die knappe Begrüßung nicht anmerken und nutzte die Zeit um ein kleines grünes Bündel an dem Balken über dem Bett anzubringen. Dann hockte er sich darunter und sah Rick beim Waschen zu. Dieser hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen, die Hose war leicht geöffnet und saß ungewohnt tief.   
„Viel zu tun heute?“ fragte Thomas beiläufig, während der Jüngere mit einem Lappen Wasser auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte.   
„Kann man wohl sagen, ich weiß nicht mal warum“, erklärte Rick und fuhr sich mit dem nassen Lappen über Nacken und Brust „Es ist ja nicht so als würde man über Weihnachten mehr Werkzeug brauchen. Trotzdem rennen die Leute einem die Tür ein!“ Eine feuchte Brust wurde mit Seife eingerieben und der Geruch von Kräutern stieg in Thomas Nase. Mit genießerischer Langsamkeit ließ Rick die Seife seinen Nacken, unter den Achseln und die Arme entlangwandern. Eine dünne Spur Seifenwassers lief mit quälender Trägheit Ricks Wirbelsäule entlang. Thomas verfolgte jede Bewegung wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Atemlos stellte er fest wie beweglich der junge Händler war als er auch seinen Rücken ohne eine Stelle zu übersehen befeuchtete und mit Seife einrieb. Die feuchte Spur war nun viel tiefer gesunken, knapp über dem Hosenbund angekommen. Ein Hosenbund der erstaunlich tief saß und den Ansatz der festen Pobacken verriet. Thomas leckte sich die Lippen. Schließlich tunkte Rick den Lappen wieder in die Wasserschüssel und rieb die eingeseiften Stellen wieder ab. Dabei streckte und dehnte sich der Rotschopf um auch ja kein bisschen Seife übrig zu lassen. Die Seifenspur, die Thomas fixiert hatte, wurde weggewischt kurz bevor sie tiefer zwischen den prallen Backen verschwinden konnte. Atemlos beobachtete er weiterhin, wie Rick sich nun mit einem Handtuch abrubbelte und dann zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ist irgendwas?“ fragte dieser unschuldig und holte Thomas damit aus dem Starren. Ein Hemd wurde locker übergeworfen und der Gürtel fester gezogen. „Ich hab Post von Holmes bekommen.“  
Der Hausdiener horchte auf „Von Holmes? Wieso denn?“  
Rick setzte sich zwischen Thomas Beine und lehnte sich rücklings gegen ihn. Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. „Ich hab ihn nach ein paar von den Bakerstreet Boys aus meiner Zeit gefragt. Ob er weiß wo die hin sind.“  
„Du willst deine Freunde von damals wiederfinden?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige und malte mit dem Fingern Muster auf Ricks unbedeckte Brust.  
„Hmm“, machte Rick und legte Thomas Arme um sich herum „Zumindest Fred, Olli und Kelly.“  
„Wer sind die?“   
Rick grinste „Fast-Finger-Fred, Run-Off-Olli und Crying-Kelly. Das waren meine engsten Vertrauten, die die mit mir den Laden angeführt haben.”  
„Fast-Finger-Fred? Was sind das für komische Namen?“  
„Na unsere Straßennamen. Spitznamen, die wir uns gegeben haben. Fast-Finger-Fred hatte ziemlich flinke Finger, Run-Off-Olli konnte überall untertauchen und Crying-Kelly hat mit ihrem Geheule jedes noch so harte Herz erweichen können.“  
Thomas zog ihn fester an sich heran „Und du?“  
„Na ich war doch Wiggins“, erklärte Rick „Der kam aber von meinem Nachnamen, Wiggum. Wenn das denn mein richtiger Name ist.“  
„Du kennst deinen richtigen Namen nicht?“  
Der junge Händler zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern waren. Als Kind hab ich in nem Waisenhaus gelebt, naja, zumindest so lange bis ich davon weglaufen konnte. Kein guter Ort, kannst mir glauben. Die Schwestern die den Laden geführt haben, haben mir kaum was erzählt. Nur dass meine Mutter bei der Geburt im Armenhaus gestorben ist und niemand wusste wer sie war. Hatte auch rote Haare. Sie haben mich so genannt weil sie dauernd von einem Freddy Wiggum gesprochen hat, vielleicht mein Vater, vielleicht hat sie aber auch nur Stuss geredet. War ziemlich voll, haben die Schwestern gesagt und dass ich froh sein könne, dass ich hier nen Platz habe“, Ricks Stimme klang gleichgültig, was Thomas ziemlich erstaunte.  
„Hast du nie nach ihm gesucht? Freddy Wiggum, könnte deine Familie sein!“   
„Ach Thomas du bist niedlich“, die Stimme wurde weicher „Erst mal haben die Schwestern schon versucht ihn zu finden, die wären ja froh gewesen mich los zu sein. Das hat aber nicht funktioniert. Und später… naja, als Kind malt man sich alles aus. Man kann noch so abgebrüht sein, die Hoffnung, dass auf einmal jemand da ist, der sich um einen kümmert, dass man irgendwo hingehört, die hatten wir alle. Ich hab wirklich alles versucht, als Kind hab ich ganz London abgesucht um einen Hinweis auf einen Freddy Wiggum zu finden, auch alles was so ähnlich klang, Eddy, Neddy, was auch immer. Aber keiner konnte sich an eine Frau mit roten Haaren erinnern, die vor ein paar Jahren schwanger war und gestorben oder verschwunden ist.“ Er schnaubte „Wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich ihn damals gefunden und er wollte mich nicht haben. Vielleicht ist er auch tot. Wie auch immer, ich hatte dann eine Familie um die ich mich kümmern konnte. Fred, Olli und Kelly und all die anderen Kinder, die wir zu uns holten.“ Rick seufzte „Weiß nicht, irgendwie werd ich um Weihnachten immer rührselig. Zum Glück ist das bald rum.“  
„Ist doch schön“, murmelte Thomas in die roten Haare vor seinem Gesicht.   
Rick schüttelte genervt den Kopf und kitzelte so unfreiwillig Thomas Nase„Ich kanns nicht ausstehen… Es wird einem kaum schlimmer vor Augen geführt wie allein man auf der Welt ist, als an Weihnachten! Und diese bescheuerten Bräuche, das Gesinge…“   
Thomas umfasste die Hände seines Liebhabers und drückte sie „Du bist aber nicht allein auf der Welt“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr „Da gibt’s Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson … oh und mich!“ er knabberte leicht an dem bereits geröteten Läppchen „Und wenn du nach oben schaust, dann werd ich dich gleich davon überzeugen, dass nicht alle Bräuche bescheuert sind.“  
Rick zuckte leicht schaudernd zusammen, als Thomas eine weitere delikate Stelle an seinem Hals bearbeitete und sah dann nach oben. Über seinem Bett hing ein Mistelzweig an einer roten Kordel. Nur mäßig beeindruckt drehte er den Kopf Thomas zu. „Küssen kann ich dich auch ohne das Gemüse“, erklärte er.   
„Theoretisch schon“, gab Thomas zurück „Wenn du auch grade ziemlich gut daran arbeitest die Stimmung zu versauen… Aber sich unter einem Mistelzweig zu küssen verheißt ewige Liebe.“  
Rick schnaubte amüsiert und grinste „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der Typ für sowas bist.“  
„Ich musste schon einige Frauen küssen, wegen dieser Pflanze. Wenigstens einmal will ich einen Mann unterm Mistelzweig küssen und dabei hoffen, dass das Kraut hält was es verspricht! Und jetzt hör auf zu grinsen und komm her!“ damit drehte Thomas den Kopf des Rothaarigen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

„Ich glaub an den Brauch kann ich mich gewöhnen“, erklärte Rick, rollte sich von Thomas herunter und streckte sich genüsslich.   
„Eigentlich sollten wir uns nur küssen, der Rest war Extra“, gab Thomas zurück und blieb auf dem Bauch liegen. Versonnen betrachtete er den Jüngeren der katzenartig die Arme von sich streckte, den Rücken durchbog und einen befriedigten Seufzer ausstieß. Dann setzte er sich auf und sah ihn mit diesem bezaubernden Lächeln an, das er so an ihm liebte.  
„Und jetzt?“  
Thomas blinzelte verwirrt „Und jetzt was? Ich bleibe jetzt liegen.“  
Rick schwang die Beine aus dem Bett „Willst du auch was trinken?“  
Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und zog Rick wieder zu sich. Sicherheitshalber umschlang er ihn mit einem Bein und legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper „Kannst du nicht einfach mal nach dem Sex liegen bleiben?“  
¬Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen aber immer noch grinsend ließ der Rotschopf die Umklammerung geschehen und platzierte einen Kopf auf Thomas ausgestreckten Arm. „Ich versteh nicht warum du so müde bist. Ich könnt Bäume ausreißen!“ erklärte er.   
„Solang du dich nicht dabei bewegst“, murmelte Thomas und versenkte sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Ricks Schulter und dem Hals. „Du wolltest mir erzählen was Holmes dir geschrieben hat, wegen deinen Freunden.“  
Rick zog den Brief von seinem Nachttisch und erzählte „Fred ist verschwunden. Als er älter wurde hat er noch eine Weile für Holmes im Untergrund spioniert, aber auch nur ein paar Mal. Er hat ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Olli wurde tatsächlich von einer Familie aufgenommen, in Fulham in einer Bäckerei. Scheint ihm gut zu gehen. Und Kelly… nennt sich jetzt bei ihrem kompletten Namen: Mary Jane Kelly und lebt hier irgendwo in White Chapel. Sie…“ Rick brach ab.  
„Was ist mit ihr?“  
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern „Was hätte ich auch anderes erwarten sollen… Hier steht sie ist arbeitslos und geht gelegentlich auf den Strich. Man trifft sie oft im Ten Bells, das ist eine Kneipe“, er ließ den Brief sinken.   
„Willst du sie besuchen? Olli und Kelly?“ fragte Thomas und strich über den ihm zugewandten Rücken. Die Schultern zuckten hilflos.   
„Weiß nicht. Weiß nicht“, murmelte Rick. „Die ganze Zeit hab ich mich gefragt was aus ihnen geworden ist und jetzt…“ er ließ den Kopf auf die durchgelegene Matratze sinken „Keine Ahnung ob die mich überhaupt sehen wollen.“  
„Gibt nur einen Weg das rauszufinden“, meinte Thomas, dreht Rick dann auf den Rücken und legte sich auf ihn und nagelte ihn fest. „Aber selbst wenn sie es nicht wollen, hast du rausgefunden was du wissen wolltest und eines kann ich dir versprechen“, damit beugte er sich so nah an sein Ohr, dass sein Mund die Muschel fast berührte und wisperte „ich werd dich immer sehen wollen, egal was passiert. Und wenn du willst begleite ich dich.“ Dann lächelte er verschwörerisch „Wir könnten einfach auch mal so nach Fulham fahren, etwas Brot kaufen… und sehen was sich ergibt. Oder wir gehen einfach mal auf ein Bier ins Ten Bells.“  
Da war es wieder. Ricks bezauberndes Lächeln das Thomas Herz höher schlagen ließ „Ok“, sagte er und umarmte den Hausdiener mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn schaudern ließ „Ich liebe dich, weißt du“, flüsterte er. 

Nachdem Holmes und Watson in die Schweiz abgereist waren, verbrachte Thomas seine Abende und Nächte fast komplett bei Rick. Und schließlich beschlossen sie ins Ten Bells zu gehen. Die Kneipe war verraucht und wirkte überfüllt. Menschen aller Herkunft drängten sich um die Theke, man hörte Lachen, Husten, Fluchen und den Gesang Betrunkener.   
Thomas und Rick bahnten sich ihren Weg zur Theke, holten sich ein leichtes Ale und sahen sich um. Hier Crying-Kelly, oder Mary Jane Kelly zu finden würde schwierig werden.   
„Ich hab sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen“, sagte Rick, mehr zu sich selbst und nahm einen Schluck. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig hin und her.  
„Wenn sie öfter hier ist, kennt der Wirt sie vielleicht. Wie sah sie aus?“, fragte Thomas.   
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern „Sie hatte rote Haare, so ähnlich wie ich, naja, vielleicht etwas heller und blaue Augen. Als Mädchen war sie sehr hübsch. Sie war etwa zwei Jahre älter als ich, also ist sie jetzt 25“, hilflos spähte er durch die dichtgedrängte Masse an Menschen.   
Thomas nahm einen langen Schluck und klopfte seinem Partner aufmunternd auf die Schultern „Der Abend ist noch lang.“  
Nach etwa einer Stunde betrat Kelly tatsächlich das Ten Bells. Man konnte sie kaum überhören, ihr lautes Gelächter und der falsche Gesang schallten glockenhell durch den Raum. Irische Volkslieder, Molly Malone und ähnliches, wie Thomas bald bemerkte. Rick starrte sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an, als sie schnellen Schrittes auf sie zukam, sich an ihnen vorbei zur Theke drängte und Gin bestellte.   
Ihr Schritt war leicht wankend und das Lallen in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass sie betrunken war. Rick sah sie wie versteinert an und rührte sich nicht.   
„Gucken kannste, alles andere kostet extra“, rief sie fröhlich und gab Rick einen Klaps vor die Stirn. Sie wankte leicht „Was starrst du so, kleiner Rotschopf?“  
Rick lächelte breit und sah ihr in die Augen „Kelly? Kleine Crying-Kelly? Bist dus?“  
Kurz wirkte sie verwirrt, dann lachte sie auf, hell, aber nicht unangenehm und warf sich Rick in die Arme „Wiggly Wiggins! Ich glaubs nicht! Dass ich den Rotschopf nochmal wiedersehe!“  
Nach einer kurzen und intensiven Begrüßung, die Thomas fast zu intensiv war, bei all den Küssen, die Kelly seinem Rick gab, setzten sie sich zu dritt an einen Tisch. Kelly hatte viele Fragen und ebenso viel zu erzählen. Wo Rick denn gewesen sei, was er jetzt wieder in London tat und so weiter….   
„Da has´ du ja richtig was aus dir gemacht, mein kleiner Wiggins. Nich´ so wie der Rest von uns“, mit leicht getrübten veilchenblauen Augen blinzelte sie „Die meisten sind nach wie vor auf der Straße oder tot. Fred zum Beispiel, hat sich mit so ner Opiumbande eingelassen und zack – auf einmal lag er tot in ner Seitenstraße.“   
„Fred ist also tot?“, Rick klang nicht zu überrascht, aber doch etwas traurig. Was hätte Thomas jetzt darum gegeben ihm den Arm um die Schultern legen zu können.   
Kelly zog die Nase hoch „Oh, wusstest du nicht? Ja, isser. Was soll man sagen, ist bestimmt schon vier Jahre her. Armer Kerl, er hat unsre kleine Bande angeführt als du weg warst. Hat sich richtig Mühe gegeben mit Holmes und so, aber irgendwie hat er nicht denselben Draht zu ihm gehabt wie du“, sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt was für ein Geschäft ihr eigentlich hattet und warum er dich auf ne Schule geschickt hat. Aber war dann auch egal.“ Sie lächelte, doch ein trauriger Zug blieb auf ihren Lippen „Hauptsache du hast was aus dir gemacht!“  
Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Dann trank Kelly ihren Gin auf einen Satz aus, schüttelte sich und grinste Thomas an „Wen hast du da eigentlich mitgebracht?“  
„Thomas Barrow“, stellte Rick ihn vor „ein guter Freund. Er arbeitet für Holmes, daher kennen wir uns.“  
Thomas lächelte charmant, Kelly reichte ihm ihre Hand, die er ergriff und einen Kuss andeutete „Sehr erfreut, Miss Kelly.“   
Sie begann albern zu kichern „Oh, wir wollen uns doch mit Vornamen ansprechen, nicht wahr, Thomas?“   
Der Angesprochene nickte „Gerne doch, Mary Jane.“  
Sie begann mit ihren Haaren zu spielen und lächelte kokett. „Wenn du für Holmes arbeitest dann bist du mit Sicherheit ein ganz gefährlicher Bursche, oder?“  
Bevor Thomas etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Rick ein „Er ist sein Diener“, erklärte er und wirkte etwas verspannt dabei.   
„Oh, das hätte ich mir gleich denken können! Du wirkst so elegant und höflich. Du hast bestimmt schon für Adelige gearbeitet oder?“  
Thomas nickte „In der Tat.“  
Mary Jane ergriff seine Linke „Und was für gepflegte Hände!“ Ricks Züge entgleisten immer mehr.   
Thomas entzog ihr die Hand sanft „Danke, aber ich will euer Wiedersehen nicht stören. Warum hole ich nicht noch was zu trinken für uns alle und ihr zwei unterhaltet euch?“ Damit erhob er sich und ging an die Theke, wo er sich lange Zeit mit seiner Bestellung ließ.   
Es wurde spät, sehr spät, die Zeit mit Mary Jane verging wie im Fluge. Wenn sie auch immer wieder Thomas schmachtende Blicke zuwarf und offensiv anmachte, so schien sie es jedes Mal zu merken, dass die Stimmung kurz davor war zu kippen und hörte dann damit auf. Ansonsten verstanden sie sich großartig. Sie war eine herzliche und lustige Gesellschafterin und brachte die beiden Männer immer wieder zum Lachen. Als Rick schließlich seine Arme auf den Tisch legte und dann darauf einschlief, begann Thomas sich zu verabschieden.   
„Verträgt immer noch nichts. Ich bring ihn besser heim und mach mich selber auch auf den Weg“, erklärte er und betrachtete den Rotschopf liebevoll lächelnd.   
Sie nickte „Pass mir gut auf den Kleinen auf. Hat ein großes Herz.“ Sie strich ihm über das lockige Haar „Schön zu sehen, dass er nicht alleine ist und jemand ihn liebt.“  
Thomas warf der jungen Frau einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie lächelte „Versuch bloß nicht es abzustreiten. So wie ihr euch anschaut gibt’s da doch keinen Zweifel.“  
„Aber… warum hast du dann…“ der Schwarzhaarige stockte.   
„Warum ich dich die ganze Zeit angemacht hab?“ sie lachte wieder hell auf „Na, eine kleine Strafe hat er schon verdient! Außerdem wars herrlich zu sehen wie er mir fast an die Gurgel springt. Gibs zu, sein böser Blick ist zu niedlich. Er sah aus wie mit zwölf!“ Ihr Kichern war mädchenhaft und einnehmend, sodass Thomas einstimmen musste und ihr schließlich Recht gab.   
Dann weckte er den Rotschopf, zog einen seiner Arme um seine Schultern und stützte ihn nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mann kann sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schwer es ist Weihnachtskapitel in der Sommerhitze zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das weihnachtliche Gefühl kommt trotzdem rüber :D   
> Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich die Updates nicht einhalten konnte. Hat berufliche Gründe.   
> Das nächste Kapitel ist auf jeden Fall schon in der Mache, keine Sorge.   
> Ich hoffe ihr könnt Kelly leiden, sie ist eine Nervensäge, aber eine der süßen Sorte.   
> Bis nächste Woche   
> ChapeauRouge


	12. Weihnachten in der Bakerstreet

Heiligabend kam ohne weitere Vorkommnisse heran und tags darauf trudelten ab drei Uhr nach und nach Thomas und Mrs. Hudsons Gäste ein. Rick brachte einen Früchtekuchen mit den er Mrs. Hudson freudig lächelnd überreichte und wurde von einem fröhlichen und beschwipsten Thomas in das geschmückte Wohnzimmer geführt.  
Jimmy sah erholt aus, er hatte seit langem wieder ausgeschlafen und brachte Wein für die Gastgeber mit. Sein charmantes doch jungenhaftes Lächeln mit dem er Mrs. Hudsons Dekoration komplementierte, gefiel Thomas und erinnerte ihn an die Zeit in der er noch von diesem Lächeln geträumt hatte.  
Die zwei Männer und die Familie die Mrs. Hudsons Gäste waren, wurden von Thomas in das kleine Wohnzimmer geleitet, während die Hausdame noch die letzten Vorbereitungen traf und die Speisen servierfertig machte. Jimmy sah sich gespannt um, es war das erste Mal, dass er in die Bakerstreet eingeladen worden war.   
„Hier wohnt also der große Meisterdetektiv“, er musterte Mrs. Hudson Teekannen und schien wenig beeindruckt.   
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf „Hier wohnen Mrs. Hudson und ich, Watson und Holmes wohnen im oberen Geschoss.“  
Der Kellner verzog das Gesicht „Schade, hätte mich ja interessiert wie das berühmte Genie lebt.“ Er warf Thomas einen schelmischen Blick zu „Es wäre nicht zufällig möglich…“ er wies mit dem Kopf nach oben.  
„Du willst nach oben?“ Der Hausdiener warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. Er würde dieses chaotische Sammelsurium an Kuriositäten niemals freiwillig betreten! Außerdem war Holmes Anordnung noch klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf „Vergiss es Jimmy, ich mag meinen Job“, erklärte er „Ist eh nichts besonderes, zwei Schlafzimmer und ein großzügiger Salon. Das ist im Grund alles.“  
Etwas enttäuscht zog Jimmy eine Schnute. Und was für eine Schnute! Wirklich niedlich, dachte sich Thomas und brach in Gelächter aus „Hör schon auf damit! Damit hast du mir früher genug Zigaretten aus der Tasche gezogen!“ Sie mussten beide lachen und begannen über die Zeit in Downton zu sprechen.   
Rick wohnte der Unterhaltung gelangweilt bei. Er versuchte zu folgen, doch er hatte von den meisten der Personen noch nie gehört und verstand viele Anspielungen und Witze nicht. Das war es aber nicht was ihn eigentlich störte, es war viel eher die Art wie beide miteinander umgingen. Sie waren Freunde, klar, das wusste er. Doch musste man einen Freund so oft anlachen? Musste er dieses strahlende Lächeln, das doch eigentlich nur Rick gehörte auch Jimmy zeigen? Auf sein gespieltes kindisches Schmollen und jedes Witzchen mit übertriebener Fröhlichkeit reagieren?  
„Ich hol mir noch Eggnog* . Wollt ihr auch?“ Rick wollte sich erheben, da war Thomas schon aufgesprungen.  
„Nichts da, was wär ich für ein Gastgeber! Jimmy, du auch?“  
Der Angesprochene nickte und Thomas verschwand in die Küche. Es begann in Rick zu brodeln.   
„Schön das Fest unter Freunden zu verbringen, was?“ fragte Jimmy fröhlich „Seit meine Eltern gestorben sind, ist Weihnachten einfach nicht dasselbe für mich. Wirklich nett, dass ich mit euch feiern kann.“  
Rick nickte langsam, bevor er aber antworten konnte, kam Mrs. Hudson und verkündete mit rotem Gesicht, dass es angerichtet sei. 

Der Truthahn, den Thomas fein säuberlich tranchierte, schmeckte, wie alles was Mrs. Hudson zubereitete, hervorragend. Man speiste stundenlang vor sich hin. Irgendwann war jeder satt, trug einen Papphut aus einem der Christmas Cracker, hatte über die Witze und Sprüche darin gelacht und ließ sich in den Stuhl zurücksinken. Man sprach über Politik, das Wetter, Mrs. Hudson ausgezeichnetes Essen und die baldige Saison. Gelangweilt wippten die Kinder mit den Stühlen. Die zwei Jungen und das Mädchen hatten tapfer durchgehalten, doch nun da wirklich nichts mehr zu tun war, jeder Cracker geöffnet, der Bauch vollgefüllt, wurden sie zunehmend unruhig. Thomas erbarmte sich schließlich ihrer und setzte sich mit den Kindern in das Wohnzimmer. Begann eine flache Schale mit Brandy und Rosinen zu füllen, zündete das Ganze an und spielte eine Weile Snap Dragon** mit ihnen. Der Gesang und das Gekicher hallten durch die Wohnung und Mrs. Hudson lächelte die Eltern gerührt an „Ach, wie schön unser Thomas mit den Kleinen umgeht. Wissen Sie, ich hab noch kein Kind gefunden, das ihn nicht mochte.“  
Allgemeine Zustimmung machte sich breit, bis Thomas schließlich wieder in die Küche kam und erklärte, die kleinen Racker wären jetzt erst mal beschäftigt.   
Sie saßen noch bis spät in die Nacht. Lieder wurden gesungen, Punsch und Eggnog getrunken, jedes Thema, schien ausführlich ausdiskutiert worden zu sein, nur unterbrochen von den Kindern die Thomas immer wieder angebettelt hatten, mit ihnen zu spielen. Schließlich verabschiedete sich die Familie und auch Jimmy, Rick erklärte sich bereit noch beim Abräumen und Spülen zu helfen und ging mit Mrs. Hudson in die Küche. Thomas räumte den Rest der Wohnung auf.   
Als Thomas schließlich Rick nach Hause begleitete, mit der absolut plausiblen Ausrede, sie hätten noch etwas zu erledigen, war es dunkel und kalt. Der Wind zog durch die dicken Wintermäntel der beiden und trieb sie an noch schneller zu gehen. In Ricks kleiner Wohnung zogen sie sich schnell aus und legten sich ins Bett. Thomas streckte sich und zog den Jüngeren an sich heran.  
„Endlich zu zweit“, wisperte er in sein Ohr und küsste ihn auf die wirren Locken dahinter „Ich hab mich sehr gefreut, dass du heute da warst.“  
„Ja, sicher“, gab dieser leise zurück und legte seinen Kopf auf Thomas Brust. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihm, als er die Decke über beide zog.  
Der Tonfall hatte etwas an sich das Thomas nicht gefiel und auch das Schweigen, war nicht die gewohnte entspannte Ruhe sondern brachte eine bleierne Schwere mit sich, die auf die Stimmung drückte. Sie lag in dem ergebenen Seufzer, dem Fakt, dass Rick sich nicht weiter an ihn kuschelte und unsichtbare Linien auf seiner Brust nachzeichnete oder auch der simplen Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht ansah.  
„Was ist los? Hmm?“ fragte Thomas und versuchte Rick zu sich zu drehen.  
„Schon gut“, machte dieser leise und blieb wie versteinert liegen.  
Jetzt war sich Thomas sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Rick, was ist los?“ wiederholte er die Frage eindringlicher.   
„Vergiss es einfach. Nur ein paar Gedanken“, Rick zog die Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze. Das tat er sonst nie, meist war zumindest sein Oberkörper frei. Zum einen weil ihm meist viel zu heiß war, zum anderen weil er es liebte wie ihn Thomas ungeniert und mit einer Art Besitzerstolzes betrachtete. Nicht so jetzt. Der Blick des Hausdieners war von Sorge geprägt. Seit sie von der Bakerstreet zurückgekehrt waren, war Rick ungewohnt still und etwas abweisend gewesen. Sanft küsste er den ihm zugewandten Nacken „Und du willst mir nichts davon sagen? Mich eiskalt ausschließen?“ Thomas konnte das Augenrollen förmlich sehen, ehe sich der Angesprochene umdrehte und ihn etwas unsicher musterte.   
„Ich hab dich heute mit den Kindern gesehen“, sagte Rick dann mit einem Ausdruck als erkläre das alles.  
Thomas lächelte als er an den Nachmittag dachte „Und weiter? Wir haben Snap Dragon gespielt und Kekse gegessen.“  
Man konnte Rick ansehen wie schwer es ihm fiel weiterzusprechen, wie sehr er mit Worten rang „Na du hast Mrs. Hudson nicht gehört.“  
„Mrs. Hudson? Was hat sie denn damit zu tun?“ Nun übernahm Verwirrung überhand und der einstige Butler runzelte die Stirn.   
„Sie hat die ganze Zeit, als du mit den Kindern im Salon warst, davon geredet was du nicht für ein toller Vater wärst“, schnappte Rick und äffte Mrs. Hudson nach „Ach Wiggins, selten findet man einen Mann der Kinder so gerne hat! Oh wie schön Thomas doch mit den kleinen Rackern umgeht. Ach, Wiggins, die Bakerstreet Boys mochten ihn ja auch von Anfang an! Der wird mal ein guter Vater!“ Unbeholfener Zorn ließ Rick auffahren „Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Nein, Mrs. Hudson, der kriegt keine Kinder, weil er mich hat.“  
„Moment mal Rick“, machte Thomas und zog dessen Kinn in seine Richtung „Du weißt, dass ich vorher schon homosexuell war, oder? Mir ist schon seit langem klar, dass ich kein Vater werde. Damit hast du doch nichts zu tun.“  
„Ich weiß! Deswegen wollte ich ja nichts sagen. Es ist nichts, totaler Schwachsinn!“ keifte Rick und wollte sich wieder wegdrehen.   
„Anscheinend aber doch“, entgegnete Thomas, während er ihn davon abhielt ihm wieder den Rücken zuzudrehen. „Warum beschäftigt dich das so? Es ist nicht so, dass das Thema je zur Debatte stand.“  
„Tut es auch nicht“, sagte Rick und klang fast bockig.   
„Aber?“ hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach.  
„Aber… Thomas du hättest dich sehen sollen! Ich kenn dich inzwischen doch schon ein bisschen und ich hab dich selten so gelassen und fröhlich gesehen! Ich meine, du warst ein ganz anderer Mensch. Und am meisten hat mich geärgert, weil Mrs. Hudson genau das gesagt hat, was ich mir in dem Moment dachte der wäre ein richtig guter Vater!“, Rick seufzte tief „Irgendwie hat mich das traurig gemacht. Ich meine, das ist doch…“ er brach ab.   
Sanft küsste Thomas Ricks Stirn. „Ich mochte Kinder schon immer und ja, ich wäre gerne Vater geworden. Aber ich wollte nie in einer Schein-Ehe leben und nebenbei Affären haben, wie es viele von unserem Schlag tun.“ Er strich durch die roten Locken „Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich ein guter Vater, vielleicht ein grauenhafter. Ich werde es nie herausfinden, damit hab ich mich vor langer Zeit abgefunden. Du musst mich darum nicht bedauern. Mit dir habe ich mehr gefunden, als ich überhaupt zu hoffen gewagt habe.“  
Der Rothaarige seufzte „Du machst mich fertig. Bevor ich dich kannte, hab ich nicht im Entferntesten über sowas nachgedacht.“  
Thomas lachte „Du bist 23, warum solltest du auch? Also, war das alles?“  
Rick schüttelte ergeben den Kopf „Nein... nein das war nicht alles. Es geht um Jimmy.“  
Alarmiert setzte der Schwarzhaarig sich auf „Was ist mit ihm?“  
Es war diese Geste, dieses Aufschrecken bei der Nennung des bloßen Namens des Freundes, das das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte „Genau das! Warum ist er so wichtig?“ fassungslos keifte Rick los „Das ist so übertrieben! Wir reden über Beziehung, über Kinder und sowas und du liegst ruhig neben mir, kaum sag ich Jimmy stehst du senkrecht! Was soll das?“  
„Was? Wovon…“  
Doch Rick ließ Thomas nicht zu Wort kommen „Und wie du die ganze Zeit gelacht hast! So witzig war das gar nicht was er gesagt hat! Und außerdem was soll die Anhimmelei? Die ganzen Komplimente und wie du gelächelt hast? Das ist so…“ mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang Rick aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster.  
„Rick bist du eifersüchtig?“ fragte Thomas in die Stille.  
In einer wütenden Geste schleuderte Rick das Fenster, das er eben noch geöffnet hatte, zurück in die Angeln. „Ja, verdammt! Wärst du wahrscheinlich auch, wenn ich die ganze Zeit einen anderen anhimmeln würde! Oder Kelly! Der hast du einen Handkuss gegeben! Einen Handkuss! Bist du ein verdammter Prinz oder was?“ Wütend funkelte er Thomas an „Und die ganzen Anspielungen zwischen dir und Jimmy! War da mal was zwischen euch?“  
Thomas schwieg, was Rick noch mehr in Rage brachte „Ich wusste es! Habt ihr immer noch was miteinander? Hast du mich die ganze Zeit nur verarscht?“ Jetzt flog ein Becher zu Boden, da der Rothaarige gegen den Tisch trat „Ich glaub das nicht!“  
Langsam setzte sich Thomas an den Bettrand „Kann ich jetzt auch mal was dazu sagen oder willst du noch weiter rumkeifen?“ Sein Ton war leicht ungehalten, aber noch ruhig.   
Rick zögerte, setzte sich dann aber mit etwas Abstand neben Thomas.   
„Zwischen mir und Jimmy war nie mehr als Freundschaft. Ich war über längere Zeit in ihn verliebt, aber er hat meine Gefühle nie erwidert. Obwohl er davon wusste ist er immer noch mein Freund geblieben“, er versuchte Rick in die Augen zu sehen, dieser stierte jedoch auf den Boden „Dass ich freundlich gegenüber Kelly war versteht sich von selbst, sie ist Teil deines Lebens gewesen. Sie hat mich übrigens angemacht um dich zu ärgern, nicht weil sie wirklich an mir interessiert war. Außerdem ist sie verdammt nochmal eine Frau! Mir in dieser Richtung was zu unterstellen, ist absolut idiotisch.“  
Ein wütender Schnauber verließ Ricks Nase „Ach idiotisch? Na entschuldige, dass ich so ein Idiot bin! Red doch mit Jimmy, wenn ich dir nicht gebildet genug bin!“ Verletzt sah er weiterhin von ihm weg, dann flüsterte er „Willst du ihn immer noch?“  
„Nein!“ rief Thomas aus und Ricks Kopf zuckte ob des schnellen Aufrufes nach oben „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich liebe! Ich will keinen Duke, keinen Jimmy, mit Sicherheit keine Kelly, ich will dich! Nur dich! Glaub mir das doch!“   
Der Rotschopf sank immer mehr in sich zusammen, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme um sie. Er nickte leicht und drehte schließlich Thomas den Kopf zu. „Dir ist gar nicht klar wie dich andere ansehen oder? Wie schön du bist? Mann, ich befürchte immer, dass du jemand besseren findest! Und dann kommt da einer wie Jimmy! Den man nur gernhaben kann und der so viel besser zu dir passt, als so einer wie ich…“  
Hier schnitt ihm Thomas das Wort ab „Wer zu mir passt, das entscheide immer noch ich. Und wenn hier jemanden nicht klar ist wie er aussieht, dann wohl dir! Du bist wunderschön! Außerdem was soll das mit der Bildung? Du bist gebildeter als so mancher anderer Arbeiter! Ich liebe dich! Was soll ich denn noch wollen?“ Impulsiv packte er Rick, zog ihn ins Bett und warf ihn auf den Rücken.   
„Was? Thomas, ich bin immer noch sauer!“ rief Rick und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch der andere drückte ihn hinunter, setzte sich auf den flachen Bauch und beugte sich ganz nah an sein Ohr.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich deine Haare liebe? Allein schon wie sie leuchten und wie sie sich anfühlen, wenn du damit auf meiner Brust liegst.“ Er strich durch Ricks Haar, massierte sanft die Kopfhaut und wurde dabei erwartungsvoll angeschaut, wenn sich der Rotschopf auch unsicher schien, ob er Thomas nicht doch noch böse sein sollte.  
„Und deine Ohren. Du bist so empfindlich an dieser einen Stelle, weißt du? Sie werden dann richtig rot, wenn ich darüber lecke, oder wenn du dich aufregst, wie jetzt gerade.“ Aufreizend langsam ließ er seine Zunge über Ricks Ohrmuschel gleiten, den Hals entlang, tiefer und blieb dann an seinen Schlüsselbeinen hängen „Die haben mich seit ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hab angezogen. Ich weiß nicht mal warum, ich will sie ständig küssen, lecken und diesen herrlichen Rotton darauf sehen.“ Rick durchfuhr ein Schauder nach dem anderen als Thomas jeden Teil seines Körpers lobte, leckte und küsste. „Deine Arme“, er küsste den rechten Oberarm „wenn sie sich um mich legen.“ Leckte entlang des Armes bis zur Hand, wo er die Finger in den Mund nahm und sinnlich daran saugte „Ich liebe deine Hände, die mich in den Wahnsinn treiben können. Egal wo sie mich berühren, ich hab das Gefühl zu verbrennen“, Thomas führte die feuchte Hand an seine Brust und legte sie auf die linke Seite. Rick beobachtete ihn atemlos.   
Thomas schien jeden Punkt, jede Zone an seinem Körper zu kennen, die ihm Freude machte und bewies Rick mit jedem Kuss, mit jedem Wort und jeder Berührung, wie gut er ihn kannte und wie sehr er ihn und jeden Teil seines Körpers liebte. Als der Kopf seines Liebhabers endlich zwischen seinen Beinen verschwand, war Rick bereits steinhart und schon dermaßen nahe am Orgasmus, dass er leise aufschrie als er seinen Penis berührte.   
„Und den hier liebe ich besonders“, hörte er ihn sagen, begleitet von saugenden und aufreizenden feuchten Geräuschen „Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, was der mir für Freuden macht.“ Rick keuchte überrascht, der Druck der Hand wurde intensiviert, die Reibung schneller und wurde nur abgelöst von Thomas Zunge oder dem Mund der ihn tief – oh, so verdammt tief aufnehmen konnte.   
„Oh Gott, kann nicht mehr“, stieß er hervor, als er die talentierten Hände und die Zunge auch an seinen Hoden fühlte.  
„Dann komm, Süßer“, erwiderte Thomas und nahm ihn wieder auf. Rick schrie laut „Oh Gott“, kam fast auf der Stelle und sehr heftig direkt in den Mund. Schnell schluckte der Ältere hinunter und kroch dann an Ricks Seite und nahm seinen Geliebten in den Arm. Er schnaufte immer noch heftig und tatsächlich waren seine Arme etwas zittrig, als sie sich um Thomas legten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte etwas verwirrt, aber gleichzeitig so mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, dass Thomas nur lächeln konnte. Bald lagen sie so wie immer, Thomas auf dem Rücken und Rick auf seiner Brust, auf der er mit den unruhigen Fingern herumstrich. Irgendwann legte er sich auf dessen Brust und sah ihm vorwurfsvoll in die Augen „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich deine Flirterei wegen ein bisschen Blasen vergesse. Ich finde es immer noch nicht in Ordnung, wenn du andere anmachst.“  
Empört zwickte Thomas dem frechen Rotschopf in die Seite und grinste „Oh, du glaubst mir also immer noch nicht?“ Rick versuchte ernst den Kopf zu schütteln, doch das Blitzen in seinen Augen verriet Thomas, dass er kaum noch böse war. „Keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht bei ein bisschen Blasen, wie du es nennst, belassen. Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht Zeit und eins kannst du mir glauben“ damit drehte er Rick auf den Rücken, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und beugte sich schnurrend über ihn „Ich werds dir so besorgen, dass dir alleine schon der Gedanke, ich könne jemand anderen auch nur ansehen, lächerlich vorkommt.“  
„So so“, machte Rick, biss sich auf die Lippe, strich über die Schenkel die seinen Oberkörper umschlossen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Er streckte die Arme bis er Thomas Pobacken umfassen konnte und kniff fest hinein, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt „Dann besorgs mir“, knurrte er und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ein Getränk aus Ei, Sahne und Alkohol (also eine Art Eierflip), das in Großbritannien gerne zur Weihnachtszeit getrunken wird  
> ** Ein Spiel dass schon lange in Großbritannien gespielt wird (u.a. bekannt aus Romanen von C. Dickens). Man füllt eine flache Schale mit Brandy und legt Trockenobst, meist Rosinen, hinein. Das ganze wird angezündet und versucht die Rosinen ohne sich die Finger zu verbrennen rauszuholen und zu essen. Dabei wird ein Lied gesungen. Man hat es damals wohl noch nicht ganz so streng gesehen was Kinder und Alkohol angeht
> 
> Endlich, das Weihnachtskapitel ist geschafft!  
> Ich weiß Rick ist ne kleine Dramaqueen, aber es ist verdammt süß wie er sich aufregt! Ich kanns förmlich vor mir sehen wie er anfängt mit Sachen zu schmeißen und dabei im Zimmer auf und abläuft. Tatsächlich hat Rick halt einfach ein paar Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und da Thomas eindeutig der Gutaussehende in der Beziehung ist, glaubt er ständig nicht gut genug zu sein (nein, schlecht sieht Rick nicht aus, aber er ist halt bei weitem keine solche Granate wie Thomas :D)
> 
> Die Aussagen über Weihnachten in Großbritannien habe ich aus diversen Internetseiten gesammelt und hoffe, dass ich es einigermaßen realistisch dargestellt habe!   
> Es war mir außerdem wichtig zu zeigen, wie gut Thomas mit Kindern klar kommt, ich denke es ist nicht zuletzt ein essentieller Teil seiner Persönlichkeit.   
> Vielen Dank an alle die nach wie vor lesen und auch dir Danelle für die Kommentare!  
> Das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig, Silvester steht natürlich noch an und damit Lady Ediths Hochzeit!  
> Langsam muss ich mir die Frage stellen, wie lange die Geschichte noch geht, welche Begebenheiten noch erzählt werden sollten und welche nicht.   
> Einen schönen Sonntag noch!  
> ChapeauRouge


	13. Ein Neuanfang

Die Zugfahrt von London nach York begann am frühen Morgen. Ausgestattet mit einer Zeitung, einem in Papier eingeschlagenen Sandwich und der Vorfreude Downton wiederzusehen, bestieg Thomas einen Waggon der zweiten Klasse und setzte sich ans Fenster. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Zeit vom Bahnhof aus reichen würde um Lady Ediths Trauung noch beiwohnen zu können.   
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen traf der Zug pünktlich ein und durch einen Zufall konnte er als Mitfahrer auf einem kleinen Lieferwagen bis in die Nähe der Kirche mitfahren. Sie war bereits gut gefüllt und die meisten der Gäste suchten gerade ihre Plätze. Im hinteren Bereich entdeckte er Anna und Bates, die Schwangere strahlte und winkte ihn heran.   
„Sie haben es geschafft freizukriegen?“, fragte sie und lächelte.   
Thomas nickte und setzte sich neben sie. „Glücklicherweise ist die Herrschaft verreist. Die Berge auf dem Kontinent sind anscheinend verlockender als das graue London“, gab er zurück.   
Liebenswürdig doch mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck neigte Anna den Kopf „Wie geht es Ihnen dort? Kommen Sie mit allen gut zurecht?“  
Der Hausdiener dachte an Mrs. Hudson, an Holmes und Watson, an Rick und Jimmy. „Es gibt nicht viel alle mit denen ich zurechtkommen müsste. Eine Haushälterin und die beiden Herren. Aber ja, mit denen komme ich zurecht. Außerdem habe ich Freunde gefunden.“  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde, wenn es denn möglich war, noch wärmer „Ist das denn nicht schöner als mit aller Welt im Krieg zu liegen?“  
Thomas grinste breit „Da haben sie wohl recht.“   
Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte zog Anna das Programm aus ihrer Tasche und begann sich hastig Luft zuzufächeln.   
„Was ist mit Ihnen?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige verunsichert.   
„Es ist nur etwas heiß hier drinnen“, gab das Hausmädchen zurück und schnaufte tief ein und aus. Thomas schwieg dazu. Es war der 31.12. und obwohl die Kirche beheizt worden war, hatte man die Kälte nicht komplett vertreiben können. Niemand wäre wohl auf die Idee gekommen, dass es zu warm wäre oder hätte gar den Mantel ausgezogen. Bates lehnte sich seiner Frau zu, strich ihr sacht über die Wange und fächelte ihr nun ebenfalls Luft zu. Er warf Thomas einen Blick zu, der ihm wohl versichern sollte, dass dies ganz und gar normal sei. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah sich weiter in der Kirche um. Weiße Schleifen aus Seide und eleganter Blumenschmuck.   
In den vorderen Reihen der hohe Adel und ihre engeren Gäste. Die Dowager und Lady Rosamund vertieft in ein leises Gespräch. Tom Branson der eine unsicher wirkende Dame von wohl nicht so hoher Geburt an einen Platz wies und ihr ein zärtliches Lächeln zuwarf. Thomas gönnte es ihm von Herzen, seit Lady Sybil gestorben war, war er bis auf ein paar Essen mit einer Lehrerin den Frauen ferngeblieben. Isobel Crawley an der Seite von Lord Merton, verliebt wie ein junges Paar und mit einer Fröhlichkeit die fast ansteckend war. Lady Mary schritt elegant in die vorderste Reihe, begleitet von Talbot, der sie neckisch anstieß und ihr offenbar etwas ungehöriges ins Ohr flüsterte, da sie ihn gespielt tadelnd anblickte und den Finger mahnend vor den Mund hielt. Lady Rose kokett lächelnd nebst Mann und Verwandtschaft.  
„Sie sind tatsächlich gekommen Mr. Barrow?“ eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter und Andrew lächelte ihn breit an. Neben ihm saß Daisy und zupfte etwas nervös an ihrem Hut und den kurzen Strähnen die darunter hervorlugten.   
„Ja, Andy. Ich hab es noch geschafft. Wie geht’s voran?“   
Der junge Mann wollte gerade antworten als die Orgel ansetzte zu spielen und man einigte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken darauf später miteinander zu sprechen.   
Lord Robert und Lady Edith schritten langsam zu den fröhlichen Klängen den Gang entlang und jeder Gast schien von ihr persönlich angestrahlt zu werden. Thomas erkannte Carson, der natürlich mit feuchten Augen am Gang stand und der Braut bewegt zu nickte. Mehrere kleine Mädchen, unter ihnen Lady Sibby, folgten der Braut um die Schleppe zu tragen und Edith den Strauß während der Zeremonie abzunehmen.   
Der Pater hob die Stimme und eröffnete den Gottesdienst „Liebes Brautpaar, ihr habt euch hier eingefunden…“  
Die Worte waren einfach, doch ehrlich und rührten die Gäste. Sämtliche Paare, so schien es Thomas, begannen sich wissend lächelnd in die Augen zu sehen und an den Händen zu fassen. Obwohl er sich ehrlich für Lady Edith freute, denn nach all den Jahren in denen sie inoffiziel schon als die alte Jungfer der Crawleys gehandelt worden war, verdiente sie ihr Glück, neidete er es den anderen Paaren wie selbstverständlich sie ihre Zuneigung ausdrücken durften. Selbst wenn Rick neben ihm gestanden hätte wäre es ihm nicht gestattet gewesen seine Hand in seine zu nehmen, sie gar zu küssen oder ihm liebevoll über die Wange zu streichen.   
Kleine Zärtlichkeiten, die doch nie sein durften.   
Er seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Trauung und die Gäste. Wirklich niemand in diesem Raum schien Edith ihr Glück nicht zu gönnen und die Braut schien sich vor lauter Freude und Rührung kaum stillhalten zu können, immer wieder richtete sie ihren Blick zu ihrem Bertie, sah dann zum Pfarrer und strahlte noch mehr als vorher. 

Man hatte von einem traditionellen Hochzeitsfrühstück abgesehen und lud die Gäste zu einem lockeren Empfang in die Abtei ein. Die Räume waren geöffnet und man logierte auf den Sesseln und Sofas. Thomas wartete bis sich der größte Trubel gelegt hatte und gratulierte dem Brautpaar mit höflicher Zurückhaltung und dankte für die Einladung.   
Die frischgebackene Marchioness of Hexham zeigte ehrliche Freude, erzählte ihrem Gatten wie Thomas ihr vor Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte und versicherte sich, ob es ihm in seiner neuen Stellung auch gut ginge. Dem konnte der Hausdiener nur zustimmen.   
Die Feier wurde ein voller Erfolg und für Thomas eine sentimentale Reise in die Vergangenheit. Vor allem als Master George und Lady Sibby in seine Arme flogen und baten Pferdchen zu spielen glänzten seine Augen vor Rührung.   
„Bleibst du jetzt wieder da?“ fragte der junge Lord hoffnungsvoll und es brach Thomas fast das Herz verneinen zu müssen.   
„Aber ich werde immer dein Freund sein, das weiß du doch! Außerdem wohne ich jetzt in London, wer weiß, vielleicht sieht man sich mal dort“, schlug er vor, obwohl er selbst wusste, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass es dazu käme.   
Auch später als er mit Baxter hinaus schlich um in aller Ruhe über sein Leben in London berichten zu können, zog es ihm das Herz zusammen.   
Es war als würde er nach Hause kommen, die Freundlichkeit die er gerade erlebte, der hektische und doch so gewohnte Alltag, die Treppen die er Tausende von Malen hinauf und hinuntergelaufen war, all dieses Dinge machten ihm klar wie lange diese Menschen und die Abtei sein Leben gewesen waren und wie sehr er sie vermisste.   
Obwohl in der Küche Hochbetrieb herrschte und Mrs. Patmore ihn schon kurz nach der Begrüßung wieder hinaus scheuchte, gab es ein kurzes aber großes Hallo und Daisy rief ihm zu, er müsse ihr später unbedingt noch von Mr. Holmes erzählen.  
Er versprach es und begab sich wieder in den Festsaal, trank ein Gläschen Sekt, plauderte mit ein paar Dienstmädchen als ein wütender Ausruf die sanfte Geräuschekulisse durchbrach.  
„Ich kann das verdammte Zeug nicht einschenken!“   
Erschrocken stellte Thomas fest, dass es Carsons Stimme war, der den Ablauf durchbrach. Carson der mit einer wütenden Verzweiflung eine Flasche Wein auf den Tisch stellte und sich vornüber beugte. Andy starrte ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.   
Mrs Hughes half ihm sich aufzurichten und Lord Crawley eilte herbei „Carson! Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“  
Hilflos und müde schnaufte dieser ein und aus „Ich…Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord“, setzte er an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf „Aber wieso denn?“   
Henry Talbot, gerade mit Master George auf dem Arm, rauschte heran „Ich kann für ihn einschenken.“  
Wie automatisch ging Thomas dazwischen. Henry Talbot war Lady Marys Mann und sollte nicht auf Lady Ediths Hochzeit Getränke ausschenken müssen!  
„Nein, das kann ich machen Sir“, erklärte er ruhig und näherte sich den Beteiligten. Lady Mary war ebenfalls hinzugekommen und musterte den alten Butler besorgt.   
„Nein, Mr. Barrow, sie sind als Gast hier“, beharrte Carson und die erhobene Hand zitterte.   
„Es macht mir Freude zu helfen, Mr. Carson“, gab er zurück. Das Gesicht des alten Mannes, obwohl in Schmerzen zeigte eine Rührung, die Thomas bislang noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Lord Roberts Gesichtsausdruck wurde pfiffig, er sah von Carson zu Thomas und wieder zurück. „Carson, ich denke ich weiß eine Lösung“, begann er. „Sie und Mrs. Hughes bleiben in ihrem Cottage, aber wollen wir Barrow nicht fragen, ob er der neue Butler werden will? Carson als der Ältere würde alles steuern, wie er es immer getan hat. Was meinen Sie Carson? Sie erhielten eine Rente vom Anwesen?“  
Carson atmete schwer und das faltige Gesicht spiegelte die Schmerzen und die Demütigung wieder.   
Lady Mary blies nun in dasselbe Horn „Man kann nicht behaupten Barrow besäße keine ausreichenden Erfahrungen!“ sie betrachtete den alten Mann mit dieser bestimmten Miene, der er nie wiedersprechen würde.   
Er atmete tief ein und aus und stimmte natürlich zu „Nein, das würde ich auch sagen Mylady. Ich habe ihn… ausgebildet.“ Mit väterlichem Stolz betrachtete er Thomas und auch die Blicke von Lord Robert und Lady Mary wandten sich ihm erwartungsvoll zu.   
Thomas Barrow musste tief einatmen und konnte nicht glauben was hier gerade passierte. Alles was er sich je erträumt hatte, all die Arbeit die er in diese Abtei investiert hatte, würde sich jetzt auszahlen!   
„Nun Barrow?“ Lady Marys Stimme war nicht unfreundlich und ruhig „Würden Sie hier gerne Butler sein?“  
Carson würde ihm noch eine Weile im Nacken kleben und solange seine Gesundheit es zuließ noch die Fäden hinter allem ziehen, doch letzten Endes würde er es sein, der alle regierte. Der die Macht über die Dienerschaft hatte, der alle Entscheidungen im Haushalt traf.   
Ja! Ja! Brüllte sein altes Ich in ihm und lechzte nach der Position, nach der Anerkennung, dem Gefühl von Heimat, dass er heute schon den ganzen Tag gefühlt hatte, dem Alltag den er wieder mit der alten Belegschaft teilen konnte, die ihn respektieren würde und die …  
Ich liebe dich, weißt du?  
Rote Locken, die auf der Haut kitzelten. Der tanzende Finger auf seiner Brust. Unbegründete Eifersuchtsdramen, die in heißer Leidenschaft endeten. Das bezauberndste Lächeln von ganz London, das nur ihm gehörte.  
„Verzeihung, ich glaube… so großzügig dieses Angebot ist, Sir, aber ich…“ ein nervöses und unbeholfenes Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich sage, aber… Ich habe Verpflichtungen in London, die ich nicht lösen kann und will. Ich kann ihre Stelle nicht annehmen.“  
Das Erstaunen in den Gesichtern ihm gegenüber hätte nicht größer sein können.   
„Das… Aber… Barrow sind Sie sicher?“ ächzte Robert und Marys Augenbrauen verschwanden fast unter ihrem Haaransatz.   
„Ich werde gerne heute aushelfen, Sir, Mr. Carson, aber ich kann meine Stellung in London nicht aufgeben“, erklärte Thomas und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leicht wie noch nie.   
Der väterliche Stolz den der Butler eben noch gezeigt hatte, verschwand aus seinen Augen „Diese Meinung müssen wir wohl respektieren.“  
Lord Crawley nickte nur kurz „Wir nehmen ihre Hilfe dankend an. Ich bitte Sie nur das Angebot noch einmal zu überdenken, in Ruhe und ohne Druck. Vielleicht ändern Sie ihre Meinung.“  
Auch Mary nickte zustimmend „Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden eine Lösung, die uns allen zusagt. Die Kinder würden sich bestimmt freuen wenn sie zurückkehren sollten.“  
Thomas stockte. „Sicherlich Mylady.“  
Die Crawleys gingen außer Sichtweite und Mrs. Hughes klopfte Thomas sanft auf die Schulter „Es wäre eine gute Lösung, denken Sie drüber nach, Barrow.“ Dann nahm sie ihren Mann an der Hand „Und du komm, es ist besser du legst dich etwas hin.“ Damit verschwand das alte Ehepaar und Thomas begann Getränke auszuschenken.   
Die Arbeit machte ihm Spaß, er hatte die Betriebsamkeit vermisst, den Trubel, der ein großes Haus wie dieses ausmachte. Die Eleganz und die Plaisanterien die man mit zu großer Höflichkeit austauschte. Oh wie hatte er es geliebt hier zu arbeiten!  
Und du könntest es wieder. Aber diesmal als Butler! Genau die Stelle von der du insgeheim geträumt hast, seit du hier als Hallboy angefangen hast! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.   
Doch bald schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgaben, die vor ihm standen. Andy kam wieder um neu befüllte Gläser abzuholen „Sie wollen nicht bleiben, Mr. Barrow?“ fragte er erstaunt.  
Thomas lächelte nur, dann zeigte er mit gespielter Strenge auf die Gläser, sagte „Die sollten schon längst unter den Gästen sein, Andrew!“ und kicherte dann. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken und jetzt ab an die Arbeit.“  
Andy rollte mit den Augen und füllte sein Tablett auf „Das klang schon sehr nach einem Butler“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und ging wieder unter die Gäste.   
Bald würden die vielen Ansprachen beginnen und zu dieser Zeit sollte wirklich jeder ein gut gefülltes Glas für die vielen Toasts in den Händen halten. Denn dann durften sogar die Diener kurz das Tagewerk liegen lassen und auf das Brautpaar anstoßen.   
Thomas genoss jeden prachtvollen Augenblick, auch wenn nicht alles nach Plan lief, als beispielsweise Baxter atemlos verkündete dass Anna gerade ihr Kind in Lady Marys Schlafzimmer bekam und man Wasser und Tücher vorbereiten solle, begann die gesamte Dienerschaft noch eiliger hin und her zu flitzen als zuvor um alles vorzubereiten was man benötigte.   
Irgendwann war die Küche aufgeräumt, die Hallboys kümmerten sich um die Getränke und schließlich war es wieder Baxter die die Treppe hinunterlief und allen zurief, dass das Brautpaar nun abfahren würde. Sogar die müde Mrs. Patmore schwang sich daraufhin aus ihrem Stuhl, da sie dies auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte.   
Man klatschte höflich und machte „Oh“, als das Brautpaar in Reisekleidung die Treppe hinunter stürmte, nur der Brautstrauß in Lady Ediths Händen und die Glückseligkeit in ihrem Lächeln erinnerte an die Feierlichkeiten.   
Glückwünsche und freundliche Worte wurden von den Eltern des Paares mit auf den Weg gegeben, Küsse auf Stirn und Wangen gedrückt. Dann wandte sich Lady Edith mit dem Rücken zum Publikum und mit einem „Seid ihr alle bereit?“ ging sie kurz in die Knie und warf den Brautstrauß zwischen die Junggesellinnen hinter ihr. Es war die Dame die Tom Branson schon die ganze Feier lang so freundlich behandelt hatte, die den Strauß fing und Talbot stieß dem Schwager daraufhin feixend den Finger in die Seite. Das Paar wurde aufs herzlichste verabschiedet und der kurze Weg von der Treppe bis zur Tür schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Man winkte, gratulierte, rief Glückwunsche und freute sich für Edith und Bertie.   
Nur Carson stand bedächtig an der Treppe und sah mit melancholischem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Feiernden. Lord Robert wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm und die beiden Männer reichten sich die Hände.   
Jeden Moment sog Thomas in sich auf, jede freundliche Geste, jedes Lächeln, jede Emotion, jede Freude und jede Freundlichkeit, von der an diesem Abend so viel in der alten Abtei steckte. Für jeden schien es Liebe zu geben, jeder schien sein Glück gefunden zu haben, keiner war alleine und jeder schien für den anderen da zu sein. Alles löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.   
Als die Dienerschaft sich zurückzog, Lord Crawley noch sicher gestellt hatte, dass sie genügend zu trinken hatte, ging Thomas kurz nach draußen.   
Mrs. Patmore und Daisy richteten noch eine kleine Mahlzeit für die Bediensteten und man würde gemeinsam essen, trinken und das neue Jahr feiern. Nur eine kurze Zigarette an der frischen Luft, eine kurze Auszeit von all der Sentimentalität und der Versuch nachzudenken.   
Das Nein, das er vorhin gegeben hatte, kam ihm nicht mehr so unumstößlich vor, wie er es vorhin gemeint hatte.   
War dieser Posten nicht das was er gewollt hatte?  
War Rick nicht ohne ihn besser dran? Er war jung und schön und würde mit Sicherheit schnell einen neuen Liebhaber finden… wenn auch der Gedanke, dass der Rotschopf einen anderen auch nur ansah geschweige denn anfasste, sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Konnte Rick nicht mit nach Yorkshire kommen? Hier in einem Geschäft arbeiten?  
Vielleicht würde Thomas ebenfalls ein Cottage haben können in welchem er dann mit Rick leben konnte…   
Er bezweifelte, dass dies möglich sein würde.   
Rick liebte London und die Anonymität die die Großstadt mit sich brachte, spielte ihnen beiden zu. Keiner in der Nachbarschaft in White Chapel scherte sich darum, dass er ein paar Mal die Woche bei Rick ein und aus ging. Auf dem Land, in dem kleinen Dorf sah das schon anders aus. Gerade bei den Gerüchten über ihn, würde der gesamten Gemeinde schnell klar sein, welche Beziehung zwischen ihnen bestand.   
Doch wie sah seine Zukunft aus?   
Er würde nicht ewig für Holmes arbeiten können und ob Rick ihn in zehn Jahren noch genau so wollte wie jetzt konnte er nicht wissen. Ein Anwesen wie Downton Abbey aber würde in 30 Jahren noch einen Butler brauchen, egal wie sehr sich die Zeiten ändern sollten.   
„Hier sind Sie, Mr. Barrow“ Mr. Carson trat neben ihn und hinterließ eine leichte Spur im frischgefallenen Schnee.   
„Nur einen Moment ohne den Trubel“, gab Thomas zurück und zog an der Zigarette.   
„Sie haben mich heute sehr verwundert. Ich dachte, sie würden diese Stelle sofort annehmen und vermutlich heute noch meinen sofortigen kompletten Rücktritt fordern“, der alte Butler lehnte sich gegen eine Wand „Was ich vorhin sagte, meinte ich auch so. Ich habe sie ausgebildet und weiß keinen der besser für diese Position qualifiziert ist, als Sie.“  
Die Rührung, die Thomas bei diesem Satz überkam verwunderte ihn noch mehr als die Tränen die jetzt in seinen Augen glänzten „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie übernehmen, Mr. Carson. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte es mir sehr viel bedeutet so einen Satz von ihnen zu hören.“  
„Aber?“ fragte der Butler und zog die buschigen Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Es gibt mehr in meinem Leben als Macht über andere zu haben und sie gegeneinander auszuspielen, das habe ich gelernt. Ich habe mich verändert Mr. Carson“, gab Thomas zurück und sah hoch zum Himmel.   
„Das haben sie wirklich, Barrow“, Carson klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Und ich wünsche Ihnen ehrlich, dass sie ihr Glück finden, wenn sie mir das vielleicht auch nicht glauben. Und nun kommen sie, es schlägt bald zwölf und wir wollen doch mit allen anderen anstoßen, nicht wahr?“  
Thomas nickte und betrat das Haus.   
Als es zwölf Uhr schlug hatten sich alle erhoben, Thomas schenkte seinen einstigen Kollegen noch nach und genoss die fröhlichen und erleichterten Mienen der Diener, die einfach nur froh waren, dass die Feier so gut verlaufen war.   
Als Mrs. Hughes das Glas erhob und „Auld lang syne“ anstimmte, fiel die ganze Belegschaft in den Gesang mit ein und das Gefühl von Heimat überkam Thomas wieder. Doch jetzt fehlte Rick. Rick, der jetzt neben ihm stehen und ebenfalls singen sollte um im dann seinen Neujahrskuss zu geben.   
So sehr Downton Teil seines Lebens gewesen war und so groß dieser Abschnitt auch war, so wurde Thomas, als die Hausdame das Lied anstimmte klar, dass sie nicht seine Zukunft war.   
Seine Zukunft war noch nicht bestimmt, sie war nicht sicher, nur eines wusste er. Die Liebe würde ein Teil davon sein und damit Rick. Er würde dieses Gefühl und das Lächeln, das seines war, nie mehr hergeben und nicht für die Sicherheit die Downton ihm bot eintauschen.   
Er hatte von vorne begonnen und dieses neue Jahr würde wundervoll werden, mit dem Mann den er liebte. Mit voller Stimme stimmte er in den Gesang mit ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohje, was ist mir dieses Kapitel schwer gefallen! Ich hab mir die Folge extra noch ein paar Mal angeschaut und die Dialoge exakt übernommen (bis auf die Teile, die ich absichtlich geändert habe, natürlich)  
> Mir war es wichtig, dass Thomas noch einmal komplett mit seiner Zeit in Downton abschließt und seinen Frieden damit macht. Mir gefiel das Ende, dass er als Butler zurückkommt nicht wirklich... Ja, es war eine schöne Geste, aber letzten Endes wird er immer durch seine Vergangenheit stigmatisiert sein... nun ja, deswegen hab ich Thomas diese Geschichte gewidmet und ihm eine Zukunft gegeben, die etwas mehr bereit hält als Diener zu sein.   
> Das wird auch das letzte reguläre Kapitel sein, was ich erzählen wollte, habe ich erzählt. Geplant ist noch ein Epilog bei dem ich die letzten Ideen, die Zukunft und ein Gespräch, das noch geführt werden muss ausbauen werde.   
> Bis nächste Woche!  
> ChapeauRouge


	14. Epilog

Thomas und Rick sollten noch ein langes erfülltes Leben miteinander verbringen. Als Thomas nach Lady Ediths Hochzeit nach London zurück kehrte war ihm klar geworden, was ihm in seinem Leben wirklich wichtig war.  
Er arbeitete noch einige Jahre für Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson, auch nachdem Mrs. Hudson hochbetagt und friedlich verstorben war. Nach einigen Jahren heiratete der Doktor wieder und wiederum einige Zeit später plante Holmes sich auf das Land zurückzuziehen um dort Bienen zu züchten. Er bot Thomas an mit ihm zu kommen um dort weiterhin für ihn im Haushalt zu arbeiten. 

„Aber das ist wohl nicht in ihrem Sinne, nicht wahr Mr. Barrow?“ fragte der ergraute Detektiv und paffte seine Pfeife.  
Thomas lächelte und setzte das Tablett mit dem Tee den er gerade abräumen wollte auf dem Tischchen ab „Nein, Mr. Holmes. So gerne ich auch für Sie arbeite.“   
Der alte Mann nickte bedächtig und wies dann auf den leeren Sessel auf dem Dr. Watson immer gesessen hatte „Setzen sie sich doch und schenken sie uns was von dem guten Whiskey ein.“  
Die Einladung erstaunte Thomas, Holmes war nie ein Freund von Gesprächen gewesen, wenn er sie nicht gerade mit seinem besten Freund führte. Doch dieser war nur noch ein seltener Gast in der Bakerstreet. Als Thomas ihm sein Glas reichte, erhob es dieser zum Toast „Auf die letzten Jahre.“  
Zustimmend prostete der Hausdiener ihm zu.   
„Haben sie schon Pläne Mr. Barrow? Es wird bestimmt noch ein paar Monate dauern bis ich ein geeignetes Domizil gefunden habe und umgezogen bin, aber, da ich sie als klugen Mann einschätze, glaube ich, dass Sie sich wahrscheinlich schon Gedanken gemacht haben“, Holmes sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Ideen hatte Thomas tatsächlich, die er jedoch noch mit niemandem geteilt hatte. Er wusste auch nicht warum er sie nun Holmes erzählte, doch die plötzliche Nähe und die Vertraulichkeit, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, brachte ihn zum reden.   
„Ich habe einen Plan, von dem ich allerdings nicht weiß ob daraus was werden wird. Es betrifft auch Rick – Mr. Wiggum, bisher habe ich aber noch nicht die richtige Gelegenheit gefunden, sie ihm vorzuschlagen“, er atmete durch und sprach dann weiter „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren eine gewisse Summe ansparen können, nichts großartiges und eigentlich für meine Rente bestimmt, aber ich habe eine besser Idee. Rick träumt schon länger davon ein eigenes Geschäft zu eröffnen. Am liebsten eines für Elektronische Geräte, er ist sich sicher, dass sie die Zukunft sind. Aber er verdient nicht viel und hat bislang auch keine Chancen auf einen ausreichenden Kredit. Wenn wir unser Geld aber zusammenlegen und zusammen anpacken, kann es ausreichen! Er ist ein guter Geschäftsmann, das weiß ich und ich kann ihm dabei zur Seite stehen. Wir könnten zusammen ein Geschäft führen.“  
Holmes nickte bedächtig, sah ihn dann aber mit schelmischen Lächeln an „Ihnen ist klar, dass er keinen Penny annehmen wird?“  
Thomas lachte „Absolut.“   
Der Detektiv streckte die langen Beine aus und versank tiefer im Sessel „Wenn man bedenkt welchen Weg er gegangen ist… Ich bin stolz auf den Jungen, Barrow, sehr stolz. Und froh, dass er in Ihnen jemanden gefunden hat auf den er zählen kann. Als das mit Ihnen beiden angefangen hat, hatte ich ja meine Zweifel. Erinnern Sie sich an dem Abend, als sie beide sturzbetrunken hier ankamen? Der gute Watson dachte wir würden überfallen!“ Er lachte leise „Aber sie beide haben sich bewährt und sind zusammengeblieben. Und das obwohl es die Gesellschaft in der wir leben es Ihnen nicht leicht macht.“  
Thomas musterte den alten Mann „Sie haben nie etwas gesagt und trotzdem haben Sie es immer gewusst, nicht wahr?“  
Holmes sah ihn empört an „Ich wäre nicht der größte Detektiv von England, wenn mir derlei nicht auffällt. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin gleich nach ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch in Verkleidung nach Downton Abbey gefahren und habe mich erkundigt. Sie kennen meine Methoden, es ist ein leichtes die Leute zum Reden zu bringen, vor allem wenn sie reden wollen! Schauen Sie nicht so pikiert, wie sollte ich jemanden in meinen Haushalt lassen ohne genaueres über ihn zu wissen? Was ich herausfand gefiel mir zunächst nur wenig, Sie können sich vorstellen was man sich über Sie erzählt hat? Intrigant, bösartig, arrogant und dann natürlich, dass Sie jungen Männern nachstellen. Trotzdem beschloss ich Ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Jeder verdient einen Neuanfang und ich habe diesen Entschluss nie bereut.“  
„Es ist selten, dass ein Mann Männern meines Schlages so unvoreingenommen gegenübersteht“, sagte Thomas leise. „Falls die folgende Frage zu indiskret ist, vergessen Sie sie bitte sofort, aber… in all den Jahren habe ich Sie nie mit einer Frau erlebt…“  
Holmes schnaubte leicht amüsiert „Und da fragen Sie sich, ob ich wie Sie bin? Nein, Mr. Barrow, das bin ich nicht. In meinem Leben hat es für diese Gefühle, die Sie für Männer und Watson für Frauen hegt nie Platz gegeben. Mich hat es nie nach Zweisamkeit verlangt. Es gibt einen Menschen dem ich bedingungslos vertraue und dem ich meine tiefste Zuneigung entgegenbringe und das ist John Watson. Es gibt keinen wichtigeren Menschen in meinem Leben. Unsere Freundschaft ist die tiefste Bindung zu anderen Menschen derer ich fähig bin. Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass er mir fehlt.“ Er nahm einen langsamen Schluck aus seinem Glas, dann seufzte er. „Das Alter macht wohl sentimental, Barrow.“  
Thomas lachte leise und trank ebenfalls von seinem Whiskey.  
„Ich kann Ihnen ein Angebot machen, vielleicht hilft es Ihnen Wiggins von Ihrem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Diese Wohnung gehört, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, inzwischen mir, Mrs Hudson hat sie mir vermacht. Was halten Sie davon, nach meinem Auszug mit Wiggins die Räumlichkeiten zu übernehmen? Das untere Stockwerk können Sie zur Geschäftsfläche umbauen und hier im oberen Stock haben schon seit Jahren zwei ledige Gentlemen miteinander gewohnt ohne irgendwelchen öffentlichen Anstoß zu erregen. Sie zahlen mir eine geringe Miete und ihr Gespartes nutzen Sie für die Renovierungs- und Umbauarbeiten.“  
Mit geweiteten Augen und sperrangelweitoffenen Mund starrte Thomas den Detektiv an. „Ist das ihr Ernst?“  
Holmes nickte „Denken Sie doch in Ruhe darüber nach Barrow und sprechen Sie mit Ihrem Geschäftspartner darüber. So, ich denke, ich werde jetzt ein Nickerchen halten.“  
Damit entließ er den fassungslosen Thomas und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. 

Am Abend, als Thomas wieder in Ricks kleiner Wohnung in White Chapel saß, die er in all den Jahren nicht geändert hatte und dem angespannte Geschäftsmann die Schultern massierte, nahm er schließlich seinen Mut zusammen und fragte.  
„Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir zusammenleben könnten? Wir beide in einer Wohnung?“  
Obwohl die Jugendlichkeit inzwischen einem männlichen Charme gewichen war, grinste Rick frech wie ein Schuljunge und drehte ihm den Kopf zu „Wird das ein Antrag, Thomas Barrow?“  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich hab einen Plan für uns beide und ein gutes Angebot dazu“, erklärte der Ältere.   
Müde, aber interessiert, wandte sich Rick nun komplett um und nickte ihm herausfordernd zu.  
„Du redest schon seit Jahren davon, dass du irgendwann dein eigenes Geschäft eröffnen willst. Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir das gemeinsam tun? Holmes wird im Laufe der nächsten Monate aufs Land ziehen, aber ich bleibe natürlich hier in London. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren etwas angespart, es ist nicht die Welt, aber es kann reichen um uns ein Startkapital zu geben. Du würdest das Geschäft führen, aber gehören würde es uns zusammen und wir würden zusammen darin arbeiten. Was sagst du?“ gespannt starrte Thomas den Rotschopf an.  
Rick war starr geworden und seine Augen kreisrund „Du machst mir wirklich einen Antrag“, flüsterte er fassungslos. „Aber… Thomas das ist dein Erspartes! Deine Rente, deine Sicherheit! Das kann ich nicht annehmen! Was ist wenn… wenn das Geschäft ein Flopp wird? Oder wenn wir… also, ich meine, falls wir beide…“ er stockte, schluckte und suchte nach Worten.   
Mit einem sanften Lächeln legte Thomas einen Finger auf Ricks Lippen „Wenn das Geschäft ein Flopp wird? Dann finden wir etwas anderes und kommen irgendwie durch. Aber wir werden es schaffen und wir werden zusammen sein. Ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein, Rick, bis ich alt, grau und faltig bin und noch viel länger. Und du? Willst du das auch?“  
Ricks Augen wurden feucht „Ich will“, dann zog er laut die Nase hoch und rieb sich übertrieben fest über die Augen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste breit und küsste seinem Partner sanft auf die Stirn „Man könnte meinen ich hätte gerade um deine Hand angehalten.“  
„Dann wär ich ja das Mädchen! Wer ist denn meistens…?“ legte Rick los, wurde aber von Thomas unterbrochen.  
„Hör mir noch kurz zu: Ich habe auch schon ein Angebot und das ist unschlagbar. Holmes hat mir angeboten, dass wir die Bakerstreet 221 B übernehmen, für einen geringen Mietpreis. Wir könnten im Erdgeschoss das Geschäft einrichten und oben wohnen. Holmes und Watson haben jahrelang zusammen dort gewohnt und niemand hat ihnen je was unterstellt!“  
Der junge Geschäftsmann war nun ähnlich fassungslos wie Thomas nur ein paar Stunden zuvor.   
„Zwick mich.“  
„Was?“  
„Zwick mich, Thomas“, wiederholte er tonlos. Der Angesprochene tat es und Rick zuckte mit einem Au zusammen. „Das passiert grade wirklich“, sagte er dann und jetzt liefen wirklich Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Das ist… großartig! Thomas, ich kann mein Geschäft aufmachen und das nicht alleine, sondern mit dir! Wir können gemeinsam wohnen und zusammen leben“ er lachte befreit auf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wir beide, zusammen, bis wir alt und schrumpelig sind. Als Partner!“ Ohne Vorwarnung begann er abwechselnd zu lachen und zu weinen, ließ sich irgendwann von Thomas in den Arm nehmen und schmiegte sich eng an ihn „Ich glaub das nicht… Womit ich so viel Glück verdient hab? Ich liebe dich Thomas.“  
„Ich dich doch auch, Rick, ich dich auch“, murmelte Thomas und wiegte ihn sacht.

So harmonisch dieser Abend noch verlief, so viele Probleme sollte es gerade zu Beginn der gemeinsamen Zeit noch geben. Es dauerte bis Rick und Thomas sich auf ein gemeinsames Leben eingestellt hatten und das Geschäft einigermaßen angelaufen war. Generell hatte Rick mit elektronischen Geräten den richtigen Riecher bewiesen und Thomas zeigte nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ein gewisses Talent für die Wartung und Reparatur der Maschinen.   
Das Zusammenleben wurde ungleich schwieriger, vor allem da beide Männer unterschiedliche Ideen davon hatten wie ein Haushalt zu führen war. Es sollte noch viele Abende geben an denen sie in getrennten Betten schliefen und sich über Kleinigkeiten die Haare rauften, doch meistens waren sie glücklich und liebten einander auch noch nach Jahren von ganzem Herzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach je, das letzte Kapitel... damit entlasse ich Rick und Thomas in die Welt.  
> Aber natürlich war das noch nicht das Ende! Wie ihr schlauen Leser ja schon bemerkt habt ist der Name Mary Jane Kelly gefallen und ja, es heißt was es heißt: Es wird ein Sequel geben, in der es für Holmes einen sehr spannenden Fall geben wird! Einen der offiziel nie gelöst wurde!  
> Wann ich diese Geschichte schreibe, weiß ich noch nicht, es ziehen wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Monate ins Land bis dahin. Wenn es soweit ist, hoffe ich, euch als Leser wiederanzutreffen!   
> Zum Epilog:  
> Ich habe ihn relativ kurz gehalten und mich auf das Gespräch mit Holmes und Rick konzentriert. Hoffentlich ist rübergekommen, was Thomas mit dieser Geste letztendlich getan hat. Er riskiert damit alles und bindet sich auch an Rick, also war die Anspielung mit dem Antrag gar nicht mal so falsch.  
> Ich fand die Idee dass sie in der Bakerstreet leben pragmatisch und gut durchdacht, Marylebone liegt im Zentrum und eignet sich für ein Geschäft. Sie haben genügend Platz und können ohne großen Verdacht zusammenleben. Holmes bekommt Nachmieter auf die er sich verlassen kann   
> Dass Holmes neuer Eigentümer wird, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Leider ist auch die gute Mrs. Hudson nicht unsterblich und da in den Romanen nie Verwandte erwähnt werden, fand ich die Idee, dass sie das Haus an Holmes übergibt ganz nett.   
> Hui, jetzt reichts aber!   
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet viel Spaß dabei!   
> Ich freue mich sehr über eure Rückmeldungen, egal also was ihr loswerden wollt, Lob, Kritik, IGefühle, Witze, Heiratsanträge,... immer nur raus damit! Ich antworte auch auf Fragen   
> herzlichen Gruß  
> ChapeauRouge


End file.
